indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Неизвестное сокровище Индии - Стивен Розен
thumb|400px|Неизвестное сокровище Индии =English version= https://issuu.com/dharma1971/docs/hidden_glory_of_india_-_steven_j._rosen =Русская версия (хуже качество)= https://drive.google.com/file/d/14cfqkhe03Bsbu-AuqJlTp4WHNwRlL2-G/view?usp=sharing http://www.kodges.ru/nauka/relig/induizm/306560-neizvestnoe-sokrovische-indii.html Название: Неизвестное сокровище Индии Автор: Стивен Розен Страниц: 192 Формат: DJVU Размер: 26.7 MB Качество: Отличное Язык: Русский Год издания: 2014 Мало кто знает, что испокон веков основой всей индийской культуры являлся вайшнавизм. В этой книге вайшнавизм представлен таким, каким он изучается внутри самой традиции. Читатель познакомится со священными текстами вайшнавов, с историей философских школ и учителей, со всеми важнейшими метафизическими концепциями этой древней религии. Книга богато иллюстрирована и содержит множество цветных фотографий. Для широкого круга читателей. Содержание: Предисловие Духовная Индия «Индуизм» 1. Священные тексты 2. Истоки вайшнавизма 3. Бог 4. Полубоги 5. Время и пространство 6. Скрытое воплощение 7. Святые места 8. Искусства 9. Живая традиция 10. Философия и путь Варнашрама Йога Восемь ступеней аштанга-йоги Медитация Мандалы и янтры Послесловие http://sv-scena.ru/Buki/Stivyen-Dzh-Rozyen.html = Стивен Дж. Розен. = Стивен Дж. Розен. Неизвестное сокровище Индии. ПОСВЯЩАЕТСЯ. Предисловие. ДУХОВНАЯ ИНДИЯ. Религия в Индии. "ИНДУИЗМ". 1. Священные тексты. Ведическая ЛИТЕРАТУРА. РАЗДЕЛЫ ВЕДИЧЕСКИХ ПИСАНИЙ. Шримад Бхагаватам. Тематика БХАГАВАТАМ. МАХАБХАРАТА. Бхагавад- гита. Коментарии к БХАГАВАД-ГИТЕ. РАМАЯНА. Пересказы эпоса о РАМЕ. Вариации на тему. 2. Истоки вайшнавизма. Ранний ВАЙШНАВИЗМ. Южные корни. РАННИЙ ВАЙШНАВИЗМ. Северные корни. БУДДА и ШАНКАРА. АЧАРЬИ. Великие учители. 3. БОГ. ТРИ АСПЕКТА Бога. БРАХМАН. ПАРАМАТМА. БХАГАВАН. Три Аспекта: АНАЛОГИЯ. ШРИ КРИШНА. «БХАГАВАД-ГИТА» О БОЖЕСТВЕННОСТИ КРИШНЫ. ЭКСПАНСИИ КРИШНЫ. АВАТАРЫ ВИШНУ. Нрисимха АВАТАРА. ИЗНАЧАЛЬНАЯ БОГИНЯ. РАДХА. ГОПИ: Девушки-пастушки ВРАДЖА. ТУЛАСИ деви. Деревце преданности. ВОСЕМЬ ИМЕН. 4. ПОЛУБОГИ. Полубоги — слуги Кришны. «БРАХМА-САМХИТА» О СТАТУСЕ ПОЛУБОГОВ. Шива. ШИВА-ЛИНГА. ДУРГА. Майа. Ганеша. Божество с головой слона. Брахма. Первое сотворенное живое существо. Сарасвати. Богиня учености. РЕКА САРАСВАТИ. Хануман. ХАНУМАН: БОГ ИЛИ ПРЕДАННЫЙ? 5. ВРЕМЯ И ПРОСТРАНСТВО. ЧЕТЫРЕ эпохи. Время. Ведическля космология. СКИТАНИЯ ДУШИ. Духовное Небо. КАРМА и РЕИНКАРНАЦИЯ. 6. Скрытое воплощение. ЛИЧНОСТЬ ШРИ ЧАЙТАНЬИ. Жизнь ШРИ ЧАЙТАНЬИ. Учение ШРИ ЧАЙТАНЬИ. Шесть ГОСВАМИ. Бхакти. ДУХОВНАЯ ЛЮБОВЬ. 7. Святые места. ХРАМЫ. ХРАМОВАЯ АРХИТЕКТУРА. ВРИНДАВАН. Священная земля враджа. НЕ ЗАБУДУ Я ВРАДЖ НИКОГДА. Навадвипа. ОТКРЫТИЕ МЕСТА РОЖДЕНИЯ ШРИ ЧАЙТАНЬИ. Майяпур. Традиция продолжается. Ганга. НИСХОЖДЕНИЕ ГАНГИ. ДЖАГАННАТХА ПУРИ. Праздник колесниц. СОКРОВЕННЫЙ СМЫСЛ ПРАЗДНИКА РАТХА-ЯТРА. ИНФОРМАЦИЯ ДЛЯ путешественников. Врадж (Вриндаван). Майяпур. Джаганнатха-Пури. 8. ИСКУССТВА. Живопись и скулптура. ПОЭЗИЯ. ТЕОЛОГИЯ РАСЫ: ТЕАТР. ДРАМА ВЫСШЕЙ РЕАЛЬНОСТИ. ТАНЕЦ. МУЗЫКА. ВАЙШНАВСКИЕ МУЗЫКАЛЬНЫЕ ИНСТРУМЕНТЫ. 9. ЖИВАЯ ТРАДИЦИЯ. КТО ТАКОЙ преданный ? ГУРУ. Шрила Прабхупада - учитель нашей эпохи. САДХУ. Женщины. 10. ФИЛОСОФИЯ И ПУТЬ. Варнашрама. Ведическая социальная система. Йога. Восемь ступеней Аштанга-Йоги. Медитация. МАНДАЛЫ ЯНТРЫ. ИДОЛЫ и БОЖЕСТВА. Поклонение Божествам. Язык. Одежда. МАНТРЫ, ПРОИЗНОСИМЫЕ ПРИ НАНЕСЕНИИ ТИЛАКА. Священная КОРОВА. Вегетарианство. РАЗМЫШЛЕНИЯ НА ТЕМУ. Праздники. ГУНЫ — свойства ПРИРОДЫ. ТРИ свойства материальной природы в других традициях. Аюрведа. Ведическая АСТРОЛОГИЯ. ПРИКЛАДНАЯ АСТРОЛОГИЯ. Васту. МАНТРЫ ГАЯТРИ. «Я — слог „ом“ в ведических мантрах». — Господь Кришна (Бхагавад-гита, 7.8). 3ВУК. НЕСЛЫШИМЫЙ МИР ЗВУКОВ. Повторение святых имен БОГА. МАХА МАНТРА. Послесловие. Над книгой работали: Об авторе. Об Книге. Стивен Дж. Розен. The Hidden Glory of India (Russian). Поделиться своими впечатлениями, задать вопросы, а также заказать другие книги вы можете в Интернете по адресу: Www.krishna.ru. Http://sankirtanam.ru. Copyright © 2014 The Bhaktivedanta Book Trust International, Inc. www.krishna.com www.bbtmedia.com. ПОСВЯЩАЕТСЯ. Шриле Прабхупаде, который привез. неизвестное сокровище Индии к берегам Запада. В 50-х годах XX века вышла в свет книга «Неизвестная Индия» австрийского ученого Вальтера Айддица. В ней он рассказывает о своих поисках истины и о возникших за этим взаимоотношениях со Шри Махараджем — гуру, которого он встретил в Гималаях в 30-е годы. Сюжет книги не нов: жаждущий истины западный человек находит индийского учителя и решает принять одну из традиционных восточных религий. Но история на этом не кончается. Через несколько лет Индия оказывается охваченной пожаром | Второй мировой войны, и Айдлиц попадает в лагерь для военнопленных, где проводит почти шесть лет. В плену он знакомится с другим узником лагеря — Саданандой, благовоспитанным немцем, одетым в индийскую одежду. Между ними завязывается дружба, и Садананда знакомит Айдлица с вайшна-визмом — поклонением Вишну, или Кришне. Садананда получил посвящение в эту эзотерическую традицию от Шрилы Бхакти-сиддханты Сарасвати Тхакура, бенгальского святого и ученого, и теперь старается передать свои знания другим, в особенности Айдлицу. Айдлиц вскоре начинает называть эти старания «настойчивой милостью». Шрила Бхактисиддханта Сарасвати Тхакур, гуру Садананды. Познания и мудрость Садананды восхищают Айдлица. Айдлиц видит, что, общаясь со своим новым другом, он значительно пополнил запас знаний, полученных от Шри Махараджа (своего индийского учителя), и потому принимает Садананду своим новым гуру. Таким образом, неизвестная Индия, о которой пишет Айдлиц, — это не далекая неведомая страна и не учения, причисляемые обычно к индуизму. Неизвестным сокровищем Индии Айдлиц называет вайшнавизм. Удивительно, однако, что австрийский ученый воспринимает вайшнавизм как нечто «неизвестное». Согласно Ежегоднику Британской энциклопедии за 1996 год (The 1996 Britannica Book of the Year), вайшна-вы составляют две трети 8оо-миллионного населения Индии, исповедующего те или иные формы индуизма (из оставшихся 30 процентов 25% — шиваиты, 2% — неоиндуисты (то есть адепты реформированных движений индуизма) и 3% — приверженцы других индуистских верований). Таким образом, большую часть индуистского мира составляют вайшнавы. Тем не менее люди, живущие на Западе, не только не знакомы с термином «вайшнавизм», но и не знают ничего о традиции, которую этот термин обозначает. Одной из причин, по которым вайшнавизм оказался в тени, стало выступление Свами Вивекананды (впоследствии основавшего «Миссию Рамакришны») на конфе ренции Всемирного парламента религий, проходившей в 1893 году в Чикаго. На этой конференции Вивекананда, который был приглашен туда в качестве представителя религий индуизма, популяризировал для Запада понятие «индуизм», ограничив его полубогами и постулатами адвайта-веданты (имперсонального взгляда на мир). Если бы на этот важный форум представителей религиозных конфессий был приглашен вайшнав, мы, люди Запада, имели бы сейчас совсем иное представление об индуизме. Вайшнавизм, в отличие от «индуизма» Вивекананды, не только постулирует единобожие, но и особо подчеркивает личностную природу Бога; у Кришны есть различные экспансии и аватары, но Он — единственный Верховный Господь, Отец всех живущих и Создатель космоса. Другими словами, хотя вайшнавизм, может быть, не столь известен, как другие формы индуизма, он является богатейшей и важнейшей религиозной традицией Индии. В отличие от множества трудов, исследующих Индию и восточную духовность, данная работа посвящена непосредственно традиции вайшнавов, включая ее современное и широко известное проявление — Международное общество сознания Кришны, ИСККОН (от англ. International Society for Krishna Consciousness — ISKCON), основанное в 1966 году Его Божественной Милостью А. Ч. Бхактиведантой Свами Прабхупадой (Шрилой Прабхупадой). Примечательно, что Шрила Прабхупада, как и Садананда, духовное посвящение получил от Шрилы Бхакти-сиддханты Сарасвати Тхакура. Наши читатели, возможно, знают что-то о Кришне, Шиве, Ганеше, Брахме и т.д., но теперь эти образы наполнятся новым содержанием; мы расскажем о них так, чтобы стали ясными вайшнавские истоки этих имен и понятий. Вайшнавизм, по представлениям самих вайшнавов, — это теистическая традиция, свободная от конфессиональных рамок. Изначально традиция вайшнавов называлась санатана-дхармой — «вечной религией», или «вечной деятельностью души». Вайшнавы рассматривают ее как общечеловеческую истину, одинаково подходящую и для Востока, и для Запада. Кришна — это не какой-то «индийский бог»; это тот же самый единый Бог, о котором говорят все религии мира. А Брахма, Шива, Ганеша и другие — это просто небожители, обладающие высшим сознанием. В данной работе мы покажем всеобъемлющий характер вайшнавской духовности. Особое внимание в книге уделено Гаудия вайшнавизму — вайшнавской религии, принесенной в этот мир Шри Чайтаньей Махапрабху (1486-1534), которого почитают как воплощение Кришны. Шри Чайтанья Махапрабху. ДУХОВНАЯ ИНДИЯ. «Уже двадцать пять веков назад она | Индия] была широко известна. Когда Вавилон еще сражался с Ниневией за свое господство, когда Тир еще только основывал свои колонии, когда Афины только набирали силу, когда Рим еще не был известен, когда Греция еще не соперничала с Персией, а Кипр еще не украшал собой корону Персидской монархии, когда Навуходоносор еще не захватил Иерусалим... она уже достигла величия, если не славы». — М. А. Шерринг (1868). Духовностью проникнута вся культура Индии. На ней зиждется семейная и общественная жизнь, на ней основаны многие видные политические движения. Для индийца религия — это выражение всеобъемлющей истины, неисчерпаемое, многогранное продолжение самой души. Религия в Индии — явление столь многомерное, что по своему воздействию на верующих оно заметно отличается от западных религиозных традиций. Питер Оккьогроссо, автор многих популярных книг, исследователь в области сравнительного религиоведения, пишет: «Изучая мировые религии, к Индии следует подходить особо. Согласно недавнему опросу общественного мнения, проведенному Институтом Гэллапа, ни в одной стране мира нет более высокого процента респондентов, считающих, что религия играет в их жизни „важную роль“ (Соединенные Штаты стоят на вто ром месте). Из почти 850 -миллионного населения Индии уже миллиардного 68о миллионов человек их более 8оо миллионов, то есть более 80%, — индуисты. Историки сходятся во мнении, что самые древние цивилизации, письменные памятники которых сохранились до наших дней, существовали примерно в одно и то же время в Месопотамии и в долине Инда на севере Индии. Но мы не располагаем сведениями о религии, существовавшей в Шумере, а такие данные, относящиеся к району Инда, у нас есть. Поэтому можно считать, что древнейшие в мире мистические учения возникли в Индии». Неподвластные времени духовные учения Индии очаровывают, притягивают к себе миллионы людей, начиная от искателен приключений, устремляющихся к заснеженным вершинам Гималаев, и заканчивая подвижниками, медитирующими на тихих берегах священной Ганги. Религия в Индии. Преобладающее большинство населения Индии — индуисты (хотя термин это т неточен, как будет объяснено далее). Индуизм называют «музеем религий», ведь под этим названием собрано много различных традиций: поклонение Вишну (вайшнавизм), поклонение Шиве (шиваизм), поклонение Богине (шактизм), а также множество местных религиозных общин и малых культов. Все эти религии возникли в Индии, равно как и некоторые другие, более поздние, традиции: буддизм, джайнизм и сикхизм (первые две появились 2500 лет назад, сикхизм — в XVI веке). В буддизме и джайнизме подчеркивается роль морали и этики, в особенности принципа ахимсы, «непричинения вреда живым существам». Сикхизм — это интересное сочетание индуистских и исламских верований. В Индии живет приблизительно шесть миллионов буддистов, три миллиона джайнов и шестнадцать миллионов сикхов. В духовном пространстве Индии нашлось место и «заимствованным» религиям — зороастризму, исламу, христианству и иудаизму. Зороастризм — религия парсов — возник в древней Персии. Его основатель Заратустра говорил в основном о борьбе добра и зла. В настоящее время в Индии насчитывается около 85 тысяч парсов. Мусульманские правители вторглись в Индию в XII веке. Популярность ислама в Индии в течение многих столетий то возрастала, то уменьшалась. Сейчас мусульмане составляют 11% населения Индии. Таким образом, мусульманская община в Индии — самое многочисленное религиозное меньшинство страны. Хотя ранее считалось, что христианство пришло в Индию в 52 году н. э. с апостолом Фомой, многие современные исследователи полагают, что эту религию принес на субконтинент сирийский купец Фома Кана, в IV веке прибывший в Кералу с четырьмя сотнями семей и основавший там Индо-сирийскую православную церковь. Сейчас в Индии около 18 миллионов христиан, причем большая их часть живет на юге страны. Еврейское население в Индии невелико (всего около 25 тысяч); основная часть иудеев проживает в тех районах, где говорят на языках маратхи и малаялам. "ИНДУИЗМ". Следует заметить, что слово «индус» не встречается ни в одном из классических литературных памятников Индии. Этого слова нет и в классических языках, таких как тамильский или санскрит. Строго говоря, слово «индуизм» не имеет абсолютно никаких корней в самой Индии. Тем не менее оно вошло в обиход, и такие разные традиции, как шиваизм, шактизм, вайшнавизм, — всё это назвали «индуизмом». Может быть, это и удобно, но по сути неверно. Его Божественная Милость А.Ч. Бхактиведанта Свами Прабхупада, основатель и духовный наставник современного Движения сознания Кришны, указывал на неправильное употребление слова «индуизм»: «Иногда индийцы, живущие как в самой Индии, так и за ее пределами, думают, что мы проповедуем индуистскую религию, но это не так. Слова „индус" не найти в „Бхагавад-гите“. Фактически слово „индус“ вообще не встречается в ведической литературе. Оно было введено в обиход мусульманами, проживающими на соседних территориях — в Афганистане, Белуджистане и Персии. Северо-западные области Индии отделены от вышеупомянутых стран рекой Синдху, и мусульмане, которые не могли правильно произносить это слово, называли реку — „Хинду", а обитателей этой местности — „индусами"». Такое объяснение слова «хинду» не выдумано Шрилой Прабхупадой. В среде ученых, исследующих религиозные и культурные традиции Индии, подобное мнение высказывает, к примеру, Пандит Раджмани Тигунаит в своей работе «Семь систем индийской философии» (Seven Systems of Indian Philosophy): «...Популярный в настоящее время термин „индуизм“ первоначально имел другое значение. Около 325 года до н. э. Александр Македонский со своим войском вторгся на субконтинент, пересек реку Синдху и переименовал ее в „Индус“, что было проще произносить языку грека. Поэтому солдаты Александра Македонского стали называть земли, лежащие к востоку от этой реки, Индией. Позднее мусульманские завоеватели назвали реку Синдху „Хинду", потому что в их родном языке, фарси, санскритский звук „с“ заменяется звуком „х“. Так „Синдху“ превратилось у завоевателей в „Хинду", а территория к востоку от этой реки стала известна как Хиндустан» 1. Ту же концепцию излагает историк Ч. Дж. Фуллер. Он подчеркивает, что слово «хинду» первоначально было географическим понятием, не связанным ни с культурой, ни с религией. Кроме того, он указывает еще на одну существовавшую тогда необходимость употребления этого термина — отграничение мусульман от других людей, проживающих в Индии: «Персидское слово „хинду“ происходит от „Синдху", санскритского названия реки Инд (в современном Пакистане). Изначально оно означало „уроженец Индии", земли, расположенной рядом с Индом и к востоку от него. Когда в XVII веке слово „хинду" вошло в английский язык, оно имело значение „житель Хиндустана“ (Индии), но постепенно так стали называть людей, придерживающихся коренной религии, то есть не принявших ислам. „Индуизм“ в качестве термина, обозначающего коренную индийскую религию, стал повсеместно употребляться в английском языке в начале XIX века и превратился в очередной „-изм“, что отчасти можно объяснить особым образом мышления ученых-востоковедов, которые оценивали (и неверно оценивали) индуизм согласно религиозным моделям Запада, в частности христианства. Иначе говоря, индуизм опал рассматриваться как однородная система доктрин, верований и обрядов, аналогичная той, что существует в христианстве, а слово „индус" стало ясно указывать на религиозную принадлежность индийца» 2. Употреблять неоднозначный термин «индуизм» по отношению к множеству религий Индии — это все равно что не замечать разницы между религиозными направлениями западных традиций, слепо подгоняя их под общее название «семитизм» (которое, как и «индуизм», указывает лишь на географическое положение). Иудаизм, христианство, ислам и другие вероучения представляют собой разные религиозные традиции. Как термин «семитизм» слишком широк и упрощен и потому не годится для обозначения многообразия западных традиций, так и термин «индуизм» не подходит для обозначения всех традиций, существующих в Индии. Примечания: 1. Pandit Rajmani Tigunait. Seven Systems of Indian Philosophy. — Honesdale, Pennsylvania: The Himalayan International Institute of Yoga, 1983; ем. также: А.Ч. Бхактиведанта Свами Прабхупада. «Духовный коммунизм» // Наука самоосознания, с. 283. — М.: Бхактиведанта бук траст, 2012. Здесь Шрила Прабхупада тоже говорит о неправильном произношении звуков «с» и «х». 2. C.J. Fuller. The Camphor Flame: Popular Hinduism and Society in India, p. 10. — Princeton University Press, 1992. Священные тексты 1. «Особое воздействие, которое оказывают священные книги на читателя, заключается в их способности даровать вдохновение. Чтение религиозной литературы чрезвычайно плодотворно; эти книги не только дают нам знания, но и порождают в нас желание духовного совершенствования. Писания разжигают огонь нашей преданности, наделяют нас решимостью прилагать усилия и даже позволяют явственно ощутить непосредственную близость Божественного. Читая о героических деяниях Кришны, человек может испытать такой духовный восторг, что освобождение перестанет казаться ему чем-то несбыточным. Погружаясь в размышления над Упанишадами, читатель чувствует, что вот-вот осознает Брахман. Священные писания подобны топливу; они дают нам силу не замедлять ход на духовном пути». — Барбара Пауэлл,Богословская школа Чикагского университета. Ведическая ЛИТЕРАТУРА. Священные книги Индии, в которых отражена вся мудрость Вселенной, называются Ведами. Слово веда происходит от санскритского корня вид, который переводится как «знать». Ему родственны древнегерманские слова wit («разум») и wisdom («мудрость», «сознание»), греческое idea (первоначально widea), а также латинское video ( «вижу истину» ). В традиции вайшнавов принято считать, что Веды исходят от Самого Господа. Ведическое знание бережно передается от учителя к ученику; такой принцип обучения называется парампарой, или ученической преемственностью. Авторитетные школы, в которых поддерживается эта преемственность, называются сампрадаями. Последователи Вед всегда стремились сохранить чистоту своей традиции, уберечь божественные Веды от любых несовершенных мирских толкований. Ведическое знание было даровано Верховным Господом богу-творцу Брахме, который в свою очередь поведал его Нараде, одному из своих сыновей. Примерно 5 ооо лет назад Нарада передал это знание мудрецу Вьясе, который изложил его в письменном виде ради блага будущих поколений. (В прежние времена, как свидетельствуют ведические писания, человек обладал превосходной памятью и не нуждался в письменности.) Первоначально Веды представляли собой одно очень большое произведение. Вьяса разделил единую Веду на четыре книги, называемые Самхитами. К Самхитам относятся «Риг-веда» (ранние гимны Вед), «Сама-веда» (Веда песнопений), «Яджур-веда» (Веда жертвоприношений) и «Атхарва-веда» (Веда заклинаний). К ведической литературе относятся также произведения пояснительного характера: Брахманы (пособия по проведению жертвоприношений) и Араньяки (трактаты, предназначенные для тех, кто решил жить как отшельник). К Ведам также относится необъятная сокровищница Упанишад — философских текстов, в которых расшифровываются лаконичные высказывания Вед. Кроме того, существуют многочисленные Сутры (книги афоризмов), такие как «Веданта-сутра», «Шраута-сутра», «Грихья-сутра», «Дхарма-сутра» и «Шульба-сутра». Также немаловажны Веданги, научные дисциплины, с помощью которых изучаются Веды: шикша (фонетика), чханда (стихотворные размеры), вьякарана (грамматика), нирукта (этимология), джъотиша (астрономия и астрология). К ведическим писаниям относятся и Упа-веды (науки, не связанные непосредственно с изучением Вед): «Аюр-веда» (холистическая медицина), «Гандхарва-веда» (учение о музыке и танце), «Дханур-веда» (военная наука) и «Стхапатья-веда» (архитектура). С богословской точки зрения наиболее важными среди писаний являются многочисленные пураны (к примеру, «Бхагавата-пурана»), а также исторические повествования, такие как «Махабхарата» (в которую входит «Бхагавад-гита») и «Рамаяна». К ведической литературе следует также отнести многочисленные труды ачарьев («просвещенных учителей»); в их книгах излагается суть всех ведических писаний. Стихи тысяч ведических произведений подчинены строгим правилам поэтики. В них говорится о медицине и сельском хозяйстве, о временных шкалах, о медитации, йоге, семейной жизни и вегетарианской диете, о правилах работы правительства и даже о том, как строить и украшать храмы и жилые дома. В Ведах есть и драма, и история, и сложнейшая философия, и правила этикета; из Вед можно научиться и правилам ведения боя, и игре на музыкальных инструментах. Однако самое важное в ведической литературе — это подробные сведения о расе («блаженстве взаимоотношений с Богом») и о бхакти («любви и преданности»). РАЗДЕЛЫ ВЕДИЧЕСКИХ ПИСАНИЙ. 1. Шрути (дословно «то, что слушают»): • Четыре Самхиты: «Риг-веда», «Сама-веда», «Яджур-веда» и «Атхарва-веда»; • Брахманы; • Араньяки; • Упанишады (108 основных и множество дополнительных). 2. Смрити (дословно «то, что необходимо запомнить»): • Итихасы (исторические повествования: «Рамаяна» и «Махабхарата»); • Пураны, в первую очередь восемнадцать главных Маха-пуран: Шесть пуран для людей в гуне благости: «Вишну-пурана» «Нарадия-пурана» «Бхагавата-пурана» «Гаруда-пурана» «Падма-пурана» «Вараха-пурана» Шесть пуран для людей в гуне страсти: «Брахма-пурана» «Брахманда-пурана» «Брахма-вайварта-пурана» «Маркандея-пурана» «Бхавишья-пурана» «Вамана-пурана» Шесть пуран для людей в гуне невежества: «Матсья-пурана» «Курма-пурана» «Линга-пурана» «Шива-пурана» «Сканда-пурана» «Агни-пурана». • Восемнадцать Упа-пуран и множество Стхала-пуран (местных пуран); • «Дхарма-сутры» в стихах: «Ману-смрити», «Вишну-смрити» и др. 3. Сутры (афоризмы): • «Шраута-сутра», «Грихья-сутра», «Дхарма-сутра», «Шульба-сутра», «Веданта-сутра» и др. 4. Прочие ведические писания: Веданги, Упа-веды, а также трактаты великих ачарьев и их комментарии к священным текстам. Шримад Бхагаватам. «Шримад-Бхагаватам» («Бхагавата-пурана» или просто «Бхагаватам») считается настольной книгой вайшнавов, их «Библией». Этот большой энциклопедический труд охватывает широкий спектр знаний в таких областях, как психология, философия, политика, космология, метафизика и богословие. Ральф Уолдо Эмерсон, американский трансценденталист XIX века, превозносил «Бхагаватам», называя его книгой, которую нужно читать «стоя на коленях». Ганеша записывает «Шримад-Бхагаватам» под диктовку Вьясадевы. Вайшнавы сообщают нам, что «Бхагаватам» был услышан Брахмой, первым существом в нашей вселенной, непосредственно от Бога. Брахма передал суть этого знания Нараде, а Нарада поведал «Бхагаватам» Вьясе, составителю ведической литературы. Считается, что именно Вьяса впервые систематизировал вечную Веду, разделив ее на четыре части. Впоследствии он изложил суть ведического знания в афоризмах, которые стали известны как «Веданта-сутра». Однако Вьяса чувствовал, что работа не завершена: редактируя и обобщая Веды, он не полностью сосредоточился на личностном аспекте Абсолютной Истины. Это было подтверждено его духовным учителем Нарадой. Нарада сказал Вьясе, что тот обретет мир в душе лишь тогда, когда прямо, без недомолвок откроет читателю имя, славу, облик и деяния Кришны, Личности Бога. Следуя совету своего гуру, Вьяса составил «Шримад-Бхагавагам», называемый «зрелым плодом всего ведического древа знаний». Основанный на «Веданта-сутре», «Бхагаватам» стал естественным комментарием к ней. Шри Чайтанья Махапрабху. «Бхагаватам» пересказывался трижды. Первый раз это произошло в Бадарикашраме, высоко в Гималайских горах. Рассказчиком был Вьяса, а главным слушателем — его сын, Шукадева. Во второй раз рассказчиком был сам Шукадева. Он поведал «Бхагава-там» Махарадже Парикшиту — великому царю, который по проклятию должен был умереть через семь дней. В третий раз «Бхагаватам» пересказывался Сутой Госвами в лесу Наймишаранья (на берегах реки Гомати, рядом с современным Нимсаром в штате Уттар-Прадеш), где собралось 6о ооо подвижников во главе со святым Шри Шаунакой Риши. Эти три пересказа и составляют тот «Бхагаватам», что дошел до наших дней. Ни одну другую пурану так часто и разнообразно не комментиро- вали. Один из наиболее ярких комментариев принадлежит перу Шридхары Свами; важный комментарий составил и Вирарагхава Ачарья. «Шримад-Бхагаватам» в английском переводе и с комментариями Его Божественной Милости А. Ч. Бхактиведанты Свами Прабхупады. Санатана Госвами, один из выдающихся последователей Чайтаньи Маха-прабху, изучил этот священный текст под Его началом, после чего написал одну из своих важнейших книг — «Брихад-Бхагаватамриту», где изложил суть «Бхагаватам». Произведения Рупы Госвами и Дживы Госвами, двух сподвижников Санатаны, также написаны на темы «Бхагаватам». Современному читателю «Бхагаватам» стал понятен благодаря переводу и комментариям А. Ч. Бхактиведанты Свами Прабхупады. Тематика БХАГАВАТАМ. Тематика «Бхагаватам» поистине уникальна, что становится ясно с первых же страниц: дхармах проджджхита-кайтаво ’тра — «Полностью отвергая всякую религиозную деятельность, преследующую материальные цели (...)». Исследователи отмечают, что под «материальными целями» здесь подразумеваются кама (удовлетворение чувств на грубом или тонком уровне), артха (улучшение благосостояния), дхарма (показная религиозность) и мокша (спасение). Таким образом, «Бхагаватам» утверждает, что истинная религия, в центре которой находится бхакти — преданность Кришне, — не может ограничиваться мирскими целями, какими бы благородными они ни были. «Бхагаватам» сосредоточен исключительно на высшей цели жизни: любви к Богу. Главные темы «Бхагаватам» — это самбандха (знание о вечной связи и отношениях человека с Богом), абхидхея (способ восстановления этих отношений) и прайоджана (цель этих отношений). «Бхагаватам» раскрывает эти темы через истории, в которых переплетающиеся между собой разнообразные сюжетные линии сопряжены с десятью вопросами, обычно обсуждаемыми в пурани-ческой литературе: 1) сарга, первый этап творения, на котором проявляются земля, вода, огонь, воздух и эфир, а также совокупность всех материальных компонентов (вселенская форма Бога); 2) висарга, второй этап творения, или деятельность Брахмы, первого сотворенного существа; з) стхана, описание божественных энергий Господа, при помощи которых Он поддерживает Вселенную; 4) пошана, отношения между Богом и Его преданным и методы, благодаря которым эти отношения становятся возможными; 5) ути, мотивы обусловленной души, под влиянием которых она стремится к материальной деятельности; 6) манвантара, наставления, обращенные к человечеству; 7) ишанукатха, подробные сведения о Личности Бога в Его различных образах; 8) ниродха, особая роль энергий Бога в разрушении материальной вселенной; 9) мукти, различные виды освобождения, начиная с избавления от страданий и заканчивая совершенной любовью к Богу; 10) ашрая, высшая цель познания, — трансцендентная реальность, полное и подробное описание Бога; деяния Кришны предстают как самые драгоценные камни в сокровищнице «Бхагаватам». МАХАБХАРАТА. «Махабхарата», поистине бездонный — и по размерам, и по содержанию — эпос, по праву стал основой индийской истории, религии и философии. Эта книга состоит из по ооо стихов на санскрите и в семь раз превосходит по размерам «Илиаду» и «Одиссею», вместе взятые, и примерно в три раза — Библию. Почитаемая многими как произведение, равное по своей авторитетности Ведам, она так и зовется: «пятая Веда». Вайшнавы относят это произведение к Итихасам, историческим повествованиям. На страницах «Махабхараты» затрагивается множество тем, однако основой повествования является раздор между Пандавами и Каура-вами, двумя ветвями одного и того же рода: приходившимися друг другу двоюродными братьями. Ссора перерастает в настоящую гражданскую войну, вовлеченными в которую оказываются боги и люди, обманщики и отшельники-чародеи, брахманы и цари. В конечном итоге эта война ставит под угрозу существование всей вселенной. «Махабхарату» по традиции интерпретируют тремя различными способами. Внешне это история царской семьи, втянутой в ужасающую братоубийственную войну. Даже на этом, казалось бы, поверх- ностном уровне «Махабхарата» учит нас таким качествам, как героизм, мужество и святость. С точки зрения этики эта война — извечный конфликт, происходящий в повседневной жизни между добром и злом, правдой и ложью, справедливостью и несправедливостью — по сути, между дхармой и адхармой. С духовной точки зрения в «Махабхарате» речь идет о борьбе между высшим и низшим «я», между духовными устремлениями человека и диктатом тела, ума и чувств. Вайшнавы рассматривают «Махабхарату» как произведение, охватывающее все эти три уровня реальности. И ко всем трем уровням в традиции существуют соответствующие объяснения. Господь Кришна, совершенный колесничий, дает наставления Арджуне, Своему ученику и любящему преданному. Бхагавад- гита. Гита значит «песнь», а слово бхагавадуказывает на Бога, «обладателя (ват) всех достояний (бхага)». Таким образом, «Бхагавад-гита» переводится как «Песнь Всемогущего»; в ней изложены наставления Господа Кришны. Произведение дошло до нас в форме диалога между Господом Шри Кришной и Арджуной, царем-воином. Их беседа состоялась непосредственно перед началом той самой опустошительной войны, о которой рассказывает «Махабхарата». Арджуна, пренебрегая своим долгом кшатрия (воина), отказывается сражаться. Такое решение продиктовано эгоистическими соображениями: в армии противника находятся его родственники и наставники. Кришна, согласившийся стать колесничим Арджуны, видит, что страх перед необходимостью убить своих родных и друзей совершенно лишил Арджуну сил. Кришна просит Арджуну вспомнить о долге воинов, от которых зависят судьбы людей, а также о более важном долге — долге вечного духовного существа во взаимоотношениях с Богом. Наставления, которые дает Кришна, относятся не только к Арджуне. Они выходят за рамки конкретной исторической обстановки и обращены ко всем. В ходе этого диалога проясняются такие темы метафизики, как различие между телом и душой (материей и духом), бескорыстная деятельность, эффективность самообуздания и медитации (йоги), роль знания и смысл преданности Богу. Кришна учит, что совершенство заключается не в отречении от мира, а в регулируемой деятельности (карма-йоге), выполняемой без привязанности к результатам. Кришна являет Арджуне Свою вселенскую форму, в которой можно увидеть все, что есть в мироздании; затем Кришна показывает Арджуне Свой образ четырехрукого Вишну и наконец Свой изначальный двурукий образ. Он дает знание о таких Своих проявлениях, как Брахман, Параматма и Бхагаван, и говорит, что именно Его личностный образ, а не безличный Брахман, является наивысшим аспектом Бога. Кришна рассказывает о трех свойствах материальной энергии — благости, страсти и невежестве — и объясняет, каким образом понимание этих свойств, а также знание о божественной и демонической природе живых существ может даровать просветление. Он описывает различные виды освобождения от материального рабства и высшее достижение — способность безраздельно предаться Ему. ЧТО ТАКОЕ ДХАРМА? Хотя многие специалисты соглашаются переводить санскритское слово дхарма как «долг», термин этот точному переводу не поддается. Как правило, он включает в себя такие понятия, как религия, вера, священный долг, добродетель, космический порядок и т. д. Слово дхарма происходит от глагольного корня дхри, основное значение которого — «держать». В более широком смысле это слово обозначает то, что «удерживает все воедино». Предметы не распадаются на части благодаря своим неотъемлемым свойствам. Поэтому дхарма указывает на отличительный признак предмета, или его неотъемлемое качество. Дхарма воды — влажность. Дхарма меда — сладость. Согласно «Бхагавад-гите», дхарма души заключается в любовном преданном служении Кришне. Коментарии к БХАГАВАД-ГИТЕ. Хотя «Бхагавад-гита» широко издается и читается как отдельный текст, она в действительности представляет собой главы с 23-й по 40-ю Бхишма-парвы, шестой книги «Махабхараты». «Гита» состоит из 700 стихов, разделенных на 18 глав. Ее часто называют «Гитопанишад», поскольку ее стиль и философские выводы соответствуют Упанишадам. В истории религиозной жизни человечества нет книги, к которой было бы написано столько же комментариев; в Индии с древних времен каждый выдающийся мыслитель писал свой комментарий к «Гите». Сама «Махабхарата» содержит свои собственные пояснения к ней: четырнадцатая книга этого эпоса, «Анугита», по сути, подводит итог всем темам «Бхагавад-гиты». Освященные временем вайшнавские тексты, такие как «Вараха-пурана» и «Падма-пурана», включают в себя «Гита-махатмью» — стихи, прославляющие «Гиту»; к этим стихам обращаются последователи многих индийских учений. В VII и VIII веках представители школы имперсонализма, такие как Бхаскара и Шанкара, написали «классические комментарии» к «Гите» (по крайней мере, их так называют в наши дни), хотя, в отличие от комментариев вайшнавов, их труды не раскрывают личностного аспекта Бога. Наиболее важными являются более поздние комментарии, в которых Бог представлен в истинном свете — как бесконечная абсолютная Личность. Особо следует отметить теистический комментарий Шрилы А.Ч. Бхактиведанты Свами Прабхупады. После того как в 1785 году «Гита» впервые была переведена на английский язык Чарльзом Уилкинсом, она стала обретать популярность за пределами Индии. Послание «Гиты» увлекло мыслителей Германии (Шлегеля, Дойссена и Шопенгауэра), Америки (Эмерсона и Торо), Англин (Макса Мюллера, для кого Англия стала второй родиной, и Олдоса Хаксли), Франции (Ромена Роллана) и России (Льва Толстого). Интерес к ее идеям не ослабевает даже в наши дни. « Из всех священных книг индусов „Бхагавад-гита“ — наиболее читаемая и, вероятно, самая важная для тех, кто хочет понять восточный мистицизм». — Р.Ценер, Оксфордский университет. РАМАЯНА. Другой великий санскритский эпос — история Рамы — повествует о событиях, произошедших в Трета-югу, то есть примерно два миллиона лет назад. Первым эту историю записал мудрец Валмики. Его поэма, известная как «Рамаяна» («Путь Рамы»), считается, наряду с «Махабхаратой», одним из двух самых значительных эпических произведений в истории Индии. Ее также по праву можно назвать первой ИЗ поэм (ади-кавъей) в сокровищнице санскритской литературы. Рамаяна» необыкновенно красива, и очень часто интерес к ней вызван именно этим. Прекрасны ее санскритская поэзия, наглядная образность, глубина сказанных слов; прекрасны ее заветы и этика; прекрасны и возвышенны подвиги героев во имя дхармы (долга); прекрасны описываемые эмоции. Но, пожалуй, наиболее прекрасное в ней — это сами герои. Главное действующее лицо — Рама. О Нем прямо говорится как об аватаре («Боге на Земле»), Рама высок ростом, Он сильный и добродетельный. Он — олицетворение нравственности, настоящий герой, не боящийся показать Свой «человеческий» характер: Он любит и страдает от разлуки с дорогой Его сердцу женщиной. Сита, та самая женщина, так же добродетельна, как и Рама. Она — образец целомудрия, чистоты и правдивости. Лакшмана, благородный брат Рамы, самоотверженно служит Божественной Чете, предугадывая любое Их желание. А Хануман, получеловек-полуобезьяна, преданный слуга Рамы, олицетворяет собой силу, отвагу, верность и преданность. Первая книга «Рамаяны» Валмики, Бала-кханда, повествует о необычном рождении Рамы, Его детстве и женитьбе на Сите. Во второй книге, Айодхья-кханде, Валмики рассказывает о приготовлениях к коронации Рамы и интриге, в результате которой Рама вынужден был покинуть дом и уйти в лес на долгие годы. В третьей книге, Аранья-кханде, описывается жизнь Рамы, Ситы и Лакшманы в лесу и рассказывается о всевозможных существах, с которыми они знакомятся там; в конце этой части описывается похищение Ситы. В четвертой книге, Кишкинда-кханде, рассказывается о том, как Рама встречает Ханумана и Сугриву, заключает с ними дружественный союз и возводит Сугриву на престол Кишкинды (при этом погибает старший брат Сугривы, Вали), после чего все отправляются на поиски Ситы. В пятой книге, Сундара-кханде, речь идет о личности Ханумана и его подвигах. Ему удается найти Ситу и уничтожить множество ракшасов, а также поджечь царство Раваны. В Юддха-кханде ярко изображена долгожданная битва между армиями Рамы и Раваны. Рама одерживает победу и основывает идеальное государство, центром жизни которого является Бог. Такой тип государства в Индии до сих пор называют Рама-раджья. Седьмую книгу «Рамаяны», Уттара-кханду, считают приложением. Рама, услышав сплетни о неверности Ситы, ссылает ее в обитель Валмики; в это время Сита уже ждет ребенка, и в положенный срок там у нее рождаются два мальчика-близнеца, Куша и Лава, сыновья Рамы. Позднее Сита, чтобы доказать свою чистоту, входит в недра земли, а спустя еще много лет Рама, разделив царство между Лавой и Кушей, возвращается в Свою небесную обитель. Пересказы эпоса о РАМЕ. Вариации на тему. «Рамаяна» Валмики признана самым ранним и самым авторитетным жизнеописанием Рамы. Но в каждом уголке Индии эту историю рассказывали на местных языках, и вскоре появилось множество ее версий. Кроме книги Валмики, существует одна ранняя санскритская версия истории Рамы: некий мудрец рассказывает Юдхиштхире о самых известных подвигах Рамы. Эта история вошла в «Махабхарату» под названием «Рамопакхьяна», и находится она в третьей книге «Махабхараты», Аранья-парве. Еще одна ранняя санскритская версия есть в приложении к «Махабхарате» — «Хари-вамше», жизнеописании Кришны. Вкратце о деяниях Рамы рассказывается в Девятой песни «Бхагаватам». Вариации на тему жизнеописания Рамы можно найти во многих основных пуранах. Когда пураны, в которых содержатся эти истории, стали известны в Южной Индии, мудрец по имени Камбан (XI век) переложил «Рамаяну» на тамильский язык. Эта книга под названием «Ирамаватарам» считается первым пересказом «Рамаяны». За переложением Камбана последовали переводы эпоса на языки телугу (XIII век) и бенгали (XIV век). В XVI веке, вместе с расцветом движения бхакти, появилось много новых «Рамаян», самая значительная из которых — написанная на санскрите «Адхьятма-Рамаяна» («эзотерическая Рамаяна»). Предполагается, что она была создана в Южной Индии. В этом произведении мы находим мистическое толкование истории Рамы с замысловатыми аллегориями и сложным символизмом. Еще две важные версии — это «Ананда-Рамаяна» и «Бхушунди-Рамаяна». Последняя настолько схожа с «Бхагавата-пураной», что ее часто называют «Рама-Бхагаватой». Однако наиболее известная из всех версий на местных наречиях — это «Рама-чарита-манаса», написанная Туласи дасом на хинди (также в XVI веке). Следует отметить, что все варианты на местных языках — не просто буквальные переводы «Рамаяны» Валмики. Как правило, это книги с совершенно новыми сюжетами, лишь отдаленно напоминающие оригинал, содержащие новые трактовки событий, легенды и бытующие в отдельных регионах предания. И всё же, несмотря на то что большинство индийцев знают о Раме главным образом из подобных произведений, поэма Валмики остается для всех священной. Рама Убивает Злодея Равану. Помимо этого, у «Рамаяны» множество читателей по всему миру. Известная в Таиланде под названием «Рамакиен», в Индонезии — как «Серат Рама», в Бирме (Мьянме) — как «Яма Пве», а на Филиппинах — как «Махарадия Лавана», «Рамаяна» пересказывается языком музыки, пантомимы и поэзии. Она существует в форме народных сказок, драматических постановок, кинофильмов, комиксов и целых серий приключенческих книг. Персонажи и истории Рама-лилы завоевали сердца более чем миллиарда людей во всем мире. Истоки вайшнавизма 2. «Поскольку хатха-йога пользуется огромной популярностью на Западе, другие уникальные формы, или разновидности, йоги остались в тени. Среди них и бхакти-йога, которая намного древнее, чем йога „силы“ (хатха). На самом деле путь преданности (бхакти) берет свое начало в мистических обрядах, описанных в древних Ведах. Сегодня мы знаем, что возраст этих древнейших санскритских писаний значительно превышает четыре тысячи лет». — Георг Фойерштайн, доктор философии, основатель и директор Исследовательского и образовательного центра йоги (YREC) в Калифорнии. Ранний ВАЙШНАВИЗМ. Южные корни. Спустя столетия после того, как Вьяса записал Веды, целая плеяда великих учителей постаралась систематизировать вайшнавскую традицию. Эта работа проводилась как на юге, так и на севере Индии — с характерными для каждого из регионов особенностями. «О древности бхакти (вайшнавизма) можно судить по множеству свидетельств из священных писаний, других книг, по архитектурным памятникам и археологическим находкам. Впрочем, если окинуть взором историю религии в Индии за последние два или три тысячелетия, то станет очевидно, что пик влияния и славы традиции бхакти пришелся на средние века — начиная, скажем, с одиннадцатого века, то есть со времен великих вайшнавских ачарьев (духовных наставников), таких как Рамануджа и Мадхва. Так множество направлений бхакти, идущих из древности, постепенно выкристаллизовались в средневековое движение бхакти». — Шриватса Госвами, основатель и руководитель «Шри Чайтанья-према-са нстханы » (Вриндаван). Бхакти, или любовь к Богу, традиционно изображается в виде красивой женщины. Бхакти рождается в Южной Индии и в должное время достигает эрелости. Метафора на этом не исчер- пывается: Бхакти путешествует по всей Индии, пока не предстает во всем своем величии на севере. Но, говоря об истоках, нельзя не признать тот факт, что среди всех памятников вайшнавской культуры самыми древними являются южные. Садху из Рамануджа сампрадаи, духовной династии альваров. Южноиндийский вайшнавизм развился благодаря трудам альваров, ранних великих учителей бхакти. Слово альвар значит «погруженный в созерцание» или «пропитанный божественным», и последователи южного средневекового движения бхакти действительно проникались этим настроением. Нам известны имена двенадцати альваров, самыми выдающимися из которых считаются Нам-альвар, Кулашекхара-альвар и Андаль (дочь Перий-альвара). Поэзия альваров и их жизненный путь до сих пор вдохновляют всех южноиндийских вайшнавов, в особенности адептов школы Рамануджи. Южноиндийский храм. Именно в таких. храмах альвары поклонялись Богу. Первые альвары жили примерно пять-шесть тысяч лет назад. Они создали «Дивья Прабандхам» — четыре тысячи песен преданности на тамильском языке. Для южноиндийских вайшнавов «Дивья Прабандхам» так же священен, как и Веды; они даже называют его «вайшнавской Ведой». Религия бхакти, которую проповедовали альвары, была равно доступна для мужчин и женщин, богачей и бедняков, мудрецов и неучей. Это показывает пример самих альваров: Андаль была женщиной, Кулаше-кхара — царем, Тондарадипподи в прошлом занимался разбоем и т.д. По мнению альваров, единственное, что необходимо человеку для духовного становления, — это прапатти, предание себя Богу всем сердцем. Песни альваров всегда были источником вдохновения для вайшнавов Южной Индии. Их поэзия оказала влияние и на вайшнавизм Северной Индии, поскольку содержала в себе основные идеи расы («взаимоотношений с Богом»), Пройдет немного времени, и последователи Шри Чайтаньи опишут эти идеи в научных терминах. Альвары особо выделяли следующие расы: дасью (любовь слуги к своему господину), сакхью (дружескую любовь) и ватсалью (родительскую любовь). Они упоминали и мадхурья-расу (супружескую любовь), но самобытную сладость этой расы раскрыл для всех Шри Чайтанья. За редким исключением, высшие расы не выражены в духовности альваров. В то время как на юге преданность альваров достигала своего расцвета, значительная часть населения Северной Индии, бывшей тогда во власти иноземных правителей, отвернулась от наследия вайшнавов. Однако с приходом ряда учителей положение целиком изменилось, и кульминацией этих перемен стало Г явление в XV веке Шри Чайтаньи. РАННИЙ ВАЙШНАВИЗМ. Северные корни. Как упоминалось ранее, олицетворенная Бхакти родилась на юге Индии. Однако множество археологических находок свидетельствует о том, что в северных районах у нее была сестра - близнец. В книге Сувиры Джайсвала «Происхождение и развитие вайшнавизма» («The Origin and Development of Vaishnavism», Delhi: Munshiram Manoharlal, 1967), а также в работе P. П. Чанды «Археология и вайшнавская традиция» («Archaeology and the Vaishnava Tradition», Memoirs of the Archaeological Survey of India No. 5,1920) и многих других исследованиях со всей убедительностью доказывается, что вайшнавская традиция существовала в Северной Индии с незапамятных времен. Однако движение бхакти в Северной и Центральной Индии — от Кашмира и Гуджарата до Бенгалии и Ориссы — обрело значительное влияние лишь в XII веке. В это время целое поколение талантливых вайшнавов, взяв за основу классические священные тексты, такие как «Бхагавата-пурана» и «Бхагавад-гита», сложили на местных языках поэмы, в которых передали суть бхакти. Вот что пишет о глубине североиндийской религиозной поэзии и о раскрываемой в ней теме преданности ученый из Йельского университета Ричард Дэвис: «Отказавшись от правил традиционного стихосложения, поэты-святые Северной Индии сочиняли свои песни на местных языках и черпали образность из повседневной жизни. Их произведения, повествующие о переживаниях и радостях человека, преданного Богу, отличаются особым стилем. Поэзия средневековой бхакти на хинди, бенгали, маратхи и других языках Индии представляет собой, вероятно, богатейшее в мировой литературе собрание книг о преданности; в них описываются не только глубокие религиозные чувства, но и разнообразные психологические состояния и эмоции. Эти средневековые песни преданности популярны в Индии и по сей день. Немногие из нас смогут прочесть по памяти столько же стихов из своих поэтов, сколько простой индиец — из Кабира, Сурдаса или Мирабаи» '. Среди тех, кто пополнил сокровищницу поэзии своими необычайно проникновенными произведениями, следует отметить трех североиндийских мастеров слова: Видьяпати, Джаядеву и Чандидаса. Описывая глубокие чувства вайшнавов, эти святые поэты воспели чувство разлуки в любви к Богу — вид неодолимого, редко достигаемого духовного влечения. Их труды оказали существенное влияние на более поздних проповедников бхакти, и со временем вайшнавские взгляды, типичные для Северной Индии, были систематизированы несколькими выдающимися учителями — в первую очередь Валлабхой, Шри Чайтаньей и шестью Госвами Вриндавана. Примечания: 1. DonaldS. Lopez. Religions of India in Practice, p. 40. — Princeton University Press, ed. 1995. БУДДА и ШАНКАРА. В соответствии с вайшнавским взглядом на историю, большая часть населения Индии строго следовала ведической традиции вплоть до явления Гаутамы Будды (середина первого тысячелетия до н. э.). К этому времени указания Вед стали толковать каждый на свой лад. Люди проводили бесполезные жертвоприношения, предписанные для других ЭПОХ, убивая для этих целей животных. Будда. Чтобы остановить безумие,Будда вынужден был полностью отвергнуть Веды. Он не стал учить метафизическим тайнам мироздания, как это делают Веды, но сосредоточился на морали, этике, принципах обретения психической силы, на природе страдания и способах избавления от него. Он учил закону непостоянства, взяв за основу очевидные истины: преходящую природу всего материального и принцип причин и следствий, согласно которому все, что происходит в нашей жизни, — не случайно. Будда учил, что в мире, который устроен подобным образом, надо придерживаться Срединного Пути. Под этим подразумевался уравновешенный, гармоничный взгляд на мир, исключающий как потворство своим желаниям, так и строгий аскетизм. Основу учения Будды составляют Четыре Благородные Истины: 1) Страдание свойственно всему миру; 2)Страдание проистекает от желаний и страстей; 3)Страдание можно предотвратить или преодолеть; 4) Принципы буддизма призваны избавлять от страдания. Эти принципы лежат в основе Восьмеричного Пути: правильное поведение, правильные побуждения, правильные решения, правильная речь, правильный источник дохода, правильный объект размышлений, правильные усилия и правильная медитация на добропорядочное поведение. Таким образом, буддизм учит принципам, предшествующим теизму: «Очисти свои помыслы, стань хорошим человеком — и ты возвысишься над страданиями материального мира». Вот почему в буддизме не говорится ни о более ранних, ведических концепциях, ни о Боге. Однако в VIII веке н.э. появился Шанкара — воплощение Господа Шивы. Он восстановил авторитет ведических писаний, хотя и представил их в несколько непривычной форме. Шанкара учил, что Веды — это божественное откровение, но трактовать их следует метафорически и в конечном итоге с позиций имперсонализма. Другими словами, в представлении Шанкары Бог — это прежде всего абстрактная сила, поэтому упоминания о личности Бога в священных писаниях следует воспринимать либо как символы, либо как указания на относительную природу Бога. Такой подход был привлекателен для аудитории Шанкары, которая состояла главным образом из приверженцев буддизма; они привыкли оперировать категориями абстрактной философии и психологии и не были способны по достоинству оценить Верховное Существо. Итак, Будда явился в этот мир, чтобы отвлечь людей от ведических писаний, трактованных неверно, а Шанкара затем восстановил авторитет Вед, причем так, чтобы буддисты смогли его принять. Вайшнавы считают, что подобное восстановление ведической культуры было частью божественного промысла. По-настоящему возрождение Вед началось в XI веке с появлением Рамануджачарьи. АЧАРЬИ. Великие учители. Философия Шанкары оказалась несовместимой с преданностью, составляющей суть учения альваров. Наиболее широко проповедь их учения развернулась с явлением Рамануджи (1017—1137). Именно он сделал следующий шаг на пути к возрождению Вед. После того как Будда полностью отверг Веды, а Шанкара, истолковав их на имперсональный лад, восстановил их авторитет, Рамануджа приблизился к изначальному монотеизму Вед, сформулировав свое учение вишиштадвайты, в котором единство не исключает качественных различий. «Мы такие же, как Бог, но вместе с тем мы отличны от Бога», — учил Рамануджа. Многим последователям Шанкары казалось, что Рамануджа говорит больше о сходстве, чем о различиях, и это позволило его идее проникнуть в их умы. Рамануджа олицетворяет собой зарю подлинной вайшнавской сиддханты («окончательных выводов»). В его философских заключениях указывается не только на сходство, но и на различие между Богом и живыми существами. Шанкара отрицал такое различие, утверждая, что живое существо едино с Богом, а Рамануджа обнаружил его. Еще дальше пошел Мадхва, который просто настаивал на том, что мы отличны от Бога. Мадхва (1238-1317) обосновал свою доктрину двайты спустя более ста лет после Рамануджи; в своем учении он особо подчеркнул двойственную природу действительности; есть Бог и есть живое существо, и они никогда не сливаются воедино. С тех пор почти вся индийская философская литература представляет собой подробное описание различий между школами чистого дуализма Мадхвы, условного единства Рамануджи и монизма Шанкары. Мадхвачарья занял бескомпромиссную позицию: он и слышать не хотел о каком-либо сходстве между Богом и индивидуальной душой. Его вайшнавизм даже в наши дни жестко противостоит буддистскому атеизму и монизму Шанкары. Цепочка получается такая: Шанкара отрицает различие между Богом и живым существом, Рамануджа признаёт его, а Мадхва ставит это различие во главу угла. Явление Шри Чайтаньи, по словам Гаудия-вайшнавов, ознаменовало собой полное возрождение Вед. Шри Чайтанья примирил концепции единства и различия. Его учение стало известно как ачинтья-бхедабхеда-таттва, «непостижимое и одновременное единство с Богом и отличие от Него». В качественном отношении мы едины с Богом, но в количественном — отличны от Него. Капля океанской воды имеет тот же состав, что и вся вода океана, но капля крошечна, а океан велик. Бог в полной мере обладает всеми достояниями: красотой, богатством, славой, знанием, могуществом и отрешенностью. По аналогии с каплей, живое существо — будучи частицей Бога — тоже обладает этими достояниями, но только в очень малом количестве. Поэтому живое существо не является Всевышним. Напротив, будучи подчиненным, оно призвано служить Всевышнему. Таким изначально и было учение Вед, восстановленное в течение долгого исторического пути через откровения Вьясы, Будды, Шанкары, Рамануджи, Мадхвы и Шри Чайтаньи Махапрабху. Нам известны имена и многих других прославленных ачарьев — таких как Нимбарка, Валлабха, Вишну-свами, но наследие шести вышеупомянутых учителей наиболее важно для понимания процесса возрождения ведического знания. В этом процессе южноиндийский вайшнавизм обрел еще большую глубину, а североиндийский восстановил свои богатые традиции. БОГ 3. Бог есть свет. Невежество — тьма. Там, где Бог, невежества нет. — ведический афоризм. ТРИ АСПЕКТА Бога. В индийской теологии различают три аспекта Бога: Брахман (Его безличная форма), Параматма (Его всепроникающий и вездесущий образ) и Бхагаван (Его высшая индивидуальность) . В этих трех аспектах проявлены три основных свойства Бога — cam (бытие, или вечность), чит (совершенное знание и способность к познанию) и ананда (бесконечное блаженство). С постижением Брахмана открывается cam, с постижением Параматмы — cam и чит, а с постижением Бхагавана — cam, чит и ананда. Как мы видим, постижение Бхагавана подразумевает понимание всей совокупности качеств Бога. БРАХМАН. Брахман (Бог как всепроникающая вселенская сила) — это самая простая концепция Бога. О ней любят поговорить эмпирики, склонные к духовным изысканиям. Те же, кто более серьезно относится к этой концепции, встают на мистический путь, называемый гъяна-йогой. Гъяна-йога — это авторитетная дисциплина, в которой главным образом нужно оттачивать свой разум. На этом пути человек может полностью постичь Брахман, то есть прозреть вечность (cam). Большинство известных сейчас видов йоги и религиозных учений пытаются в лучшем случае привести своих последователей к такому, начальному восприятию истины. Тех, кто следует этим путем, называют гьяна-йогами. Поиски истины приводят гъяна-йогов к духовному сиянию Господа, безличному брахмаджъоти, с которым они желают слиться воедино. Здесь, однако, можно потерпеть неудачу: среди безбрежной и безликой вечности возникает естественная для всех потребность в общении. Так человек может родиться вновь, чтобы продолжить свой духовный путь. ПАРАМАТМА. Гьяна-йог может подняться на следующую ступень познания и стать аштанга-йогом, практикующим восьмиступенчатую йогу, основы которой изложены в «Йога-сутре» Патанджали. Если такой йог добивается успеха, он может увидеть Бога в сердце каждого живого существа и в каждом атоме. Здесь Бог предстает в Своей статичной форме Параматмы, или Сверхдуши. Познав Сверхдушу, человек осознаёт не только бессмертие — он постигает саму суть духовного знания (чит). Ачарьи-вайшнавы объясняют положение Параматмы на следующем примере: как солнце, чье отражение дробится в мириадах драгоценных камней, остается одним, так и Господь, пребывая во множестве атомов, остается одним, продолжая существовать (в Своем изначальном облике) в духовном мире. Путь познания Параматмы сопряжен с опасностью ошибочного отождествления индивидуальной души со Сверхдушой (Парамат-мой). Для ясности в ведической литературе приводится такое сравнение: Сверхдуша и индивидуальная душа подобны двум птицам на дереве. Индивидуальная душа наслаждается плодами этого дерева, а Сверхдуша наблюдает за ней, ожидая, когда той наскучат временные удовольствия. 'Гак может продолжаться не одну жизнь. Но когда душа наконец с любовью и преданностью обращается к Сверхдуше, Сверхдуша соглашается стать ее проводником. Параматма помогает живому существу встретиться с чистым преданным Господа, с тем, кто в совершенстве знает Бхагавана. Когда это случается, человек переходит на высшую стадию постижения Бога. БХАГАВАН. Существительное бхагаван — это санскритский эквивалент слова «Бог». В буквальном переводе оно означает «тот, кто обладает всеми достояниями во всей их полноте». Мудрецы Востока указали на шесть наиболее важных достояний: силу, красоту, богатство, славу, знание и отрешенность. Только Верховная Личность — Бог — обладает всеми этими достояниями в полной мере. Тот, кто поклоняется Ему, обретает вечность и знание (при постижении Брахмана и Параматмы), а также начинает испытывать неведомое ранее трансцендентное блаженство (ананду). Человек, вставший на путь постижения Бхагавана, обретает близость к Господу и постепенно развивает глубокие, основанные на любви отношения с Ним. Постижение Бхагавана есть совершенство и гъяна-йоги, и аштанга-йоги, и всех остальных видов духовной практики. Так учат вайшнавы. Три Аспекта: АНАЛОГИЯ. Объясняя три уровня богопознания, современные ученые - вайшнавы приводят весьма точную аналогию. Три простых деревенских жителя, которые никогда не видели поезда, стоят на железнодорожной станции вместе со своим старостой и ждут с нетерпением прибытия состава. Один из них, заметив вдалеке движущуюся однородную массу с горящим впереди «глазом», спрашивает, что это такое. Староста отвечает: «Это И есть поезд». Довольный крестьянин, пребывая в полной уверенности, что видел поезд, отправляется восвояси. Когда поезд подходит к перрону, один из двух оставшихся восклицает: «А-а-а! Вот что такое поезд!» Он видит подтягивающуюся к станции вереницу вагонов — то, что вначале было скрыто за головным прожектором локомотива. Уверенный в том, что смотреть больше не на что, он тоже уходит. Третий продолжает терпеливо ждать. Когда поезд останавливается, он знакомится с проводником и разглядывает пассажиров, сидящих в вагонах. Трое крестьян возвращаются в свою маленькую деревню и рассказывают о том, что видели. И хотя понятно, что все трое видели один и тот же поезд, их описания разнятся, поскольку разнится их восприятие. Очевидно, что наиболее полное представление о поезде получил третий крестьянин. Он сможет убедить в этом слушателей, поскольку достоверно опишет всё то, что видели двое других, и, сверх того, — то, что видел он один. Свет прожектора в этом примере олицетворяет собой сияние безличного аспекта Бога (Брахмана). Свет, за которым появляется что-то более конкретное, передает идею божественной реальности, т. е. личности, пребывающей во всем сущем (Параматмы). А то, что увидел третий крестьянин, означает в данной аналогии самое полное понимание Бога (Бхагавана). На этом уровне человек соприкасается с Верховным Господом, Шри Кришной, и развивает отношения с Ним. Вайшнавы отмечают, что все три аспекта указывают на одну и ту же Абсолютную Истину и что каждый из них ценен. Человек воспринимает их в соответствии с уровнем своего духовного развития. Вайш-навские учители советуют медитировать на Бхагавана, Абсолютную Истину в Ее полнейшем проявлении. Другие пути разработаны для постепенного восхождения к этому уровню. Руководствуясь в своей жизни наставлениями истинного вайшнава, человек может без промедления встать на путь, ведущий к осознанию Бхагавана; так ему не нужно будет отдельно проходить уровни Брахмана и Параматмы. ШРИ КРИШНА. «Верховный Господь, которого называют Крив1ной и Говиндой, — обитель истины, знания и блаженства. Он — источник всего сущего. У Него нет источника, ибо Он — изначальная причина всех причин». (Брахма-самхита, 5.1). Кришна — это Бхагаван, Верховная Личность, Господь. «Шримад-Бхагаватам» (1.3.28), основное писание вайшнавов, открывает нам истину о Кришне: «Кришна — это Сам Бог» (кришнас ту бхагаван сваям). В Индии люди поклоняются множеству проявлений Бога, но Кришна — не просто часть или воплощение Бога, Он — источник всех воплощений, изначальный Господь. Примерно пять тысяч лет назад Он явил на Земле Свои вечные лилы («духовные деяния, или игры»). Согласно учению вайшнавов, Кришна проводит Свои игры вечно, однако на этой планете их можно было наблюдать только в то время. Некоторые из разнообразных игр Кришны составляют сердцевину индийской культуры. К ним относятся: рождение Кришны в тюрьме Камсы; Его детские развлечения в доме Своих родителей, Нанды и Яшоды; Его победы над всевозможными демонами; Его забавы со Шри Радхой и другими гопи; Его неожиданный отъезд из Враджа в Матхуру; Его царствование в Двараке; Его встреча с Радхой на Курукшетре; Его наставления Арджуне. Есть игры, которые восхищают и даже ужасают, например сцены, где Кришна избавляет мир от злых сил. Но это не главное: Своим явлением Кришна хотел провозгласить превосходство любви над силой, нежности над роскошью. В противовес большинству религиозных теорий, которые внушают нам страх и благоговение перед Богом, Кришна делает доступными близкие взаимоот ношения с Ним. Вайшнавские поэты говорят, что Кришна Своей прекрасной внешностью: темной с синеватым оттенком кожей; большими глазами, напоминающими по форме лепестки лотоса; длинными и черными, как вороново крыло, волосами, украшенными ярким павлиньим пером, — манит к Себе душу, побуждает ее стремиться к Нему. При звуках флейты Кришны человек бессилен делать что-либо, кроме как в божественном безумии бежать к Господу. «БХАГАВАД-ГИТА» О БОЖЕСТВЕННОСТИ КРИШНЫ. «Гита» ясно раскрывает положение Кришны. «Я — источник всех духовных и материальных миров. Всё исходит из Меня» (10.8), «Нет истины выше Меня» (7.7), «Цель изучения всех Вед — постичь Меня» (15.15), — утверждает Кришна. Арджуна в молитвах обращается к Кришне так: «Ты — Верховный Брахман, Всевышний... Абсолютная Истина. Ты — вечная Божественная Личность... Ты Верховный Господь, запредельный и изначальный...» (10.12). «Ты — изначальная личность, Бог...» (11.38). Во многих стихах «Гиты» Кришна назван Пурушоттамой («Верховной Личностью»), Парабрахманом («Верховным Брахманом»), Адидевой («Изначальным Богом»), Парамешварой («Верховным Повелителем») и тому подобными именами. ЭКСПАНСИИ КРИШНЫ. Кришна — источник всего, что было, есть и будет; Он Бхагаван (Бог). Но это не значит, что Он проявляется лишь в одной этой форме. Отвечая на многогранные чувства Своих преданных, Кришна предстает перед ними в самых разных образах. Кришна — это олицетворение красоты и сладости, а Его экспансия Вишну (Нараяна) — олицетворение силы и могущества. Вишну в Свою очередь распространяет Себя в аватар («воплощения»), таких как Нрисимха, Вамана, Вараха, Рама и другие. Детальные сведения об экспансиях и воплощениях Бога содержатся в приложениях к Ведам. Категории, к которым относят Кришну и Его экспансии, называются сваям-рупа, тад-экатма и авеша. Личная форма Кришны (сваям-рупа) выражает Его изначальную, самосущую природу. Из этой формы исходит вторичное проявление (тад-экатма), которое тождественно Своему источнику по внутреннему содержанию, но отличается от Него внешними чертами и степенью могущества. Кроме того, Бог может явиться как наделенное особыми духовными полномочиями живое существо (авеша). Внутри этих трех категорий раз- личают еще такие виды экспансий, как виласа и свамша, а также вайбхава и прабхава. Экспансий может быть много, но это всё тот же единый Бог. «Бог один, второго Бога нет» (эка брахма двития-насти) — так гласят священные писания. Это опровергает распространенное мнение, что индийская религия призывает поклоняться сонму богов. Причина такого неверного понимания кроется в сложной теологической системе Вед — особенно это относится к разделам, в которых речь идет о Кришне и Его многочисленных экспансиях и воплощениях. Но внимательное изучение священных текстов явит нам четкую картину монотеистической религии. АВАТАРЫ ВИШНУ. Экспансии Кришны не ограничиваются одними формами Вишну: у Кришны есть бесчисленное множество аватар, воплощений, каждое из которых нисходит в этот мир с особой миссией. Десять таких воплощений упоминаются в священных текстах наиболее часто. Из века в век Господь «нисходит из Своей обители» (так букнально переводится слово аватара). На заре творения Вишну в образе Матсья-аватары — божественной рыбы — спас Веды, которые чуть не утонули в глубинах океана. Затем в образе черепахи (Курмы) Господь помог жителям вселенной пахтать Молочный океан. На рубеже эпох Господь явился в образе вепря по имени Вараха и спас Землю, которую тиранил Хираньякша. В образе Человеко-льва, Нрисимхи, Он оградил Своего чистого преданного, малыша Прахладу, от пыток, которым подвергал Прахладу его жестокий отец. В другой раз Он принял облик маленького брахмана Ваманы и тремя шагами пересек космическое пространство, забрав таким образом у одного царя-завоевателя все его владения. В следующий раз Он явился в образе Парашурамы — «Рамы, держащего секиру» — и избавил мир от бессердечных воинов. Позже Он пришел как прославленный Рамачандра, а через некоторое время предстал в Своем изначальном облике Кришны; вместе с Кришной, играя роль Его старшего брата, на Землю нисходил и Баларама — первая экспансия Бога. А более двух с половиной тысяч лет назад явился Будда, еще одно воплощение Господа. Пройдет 427 тысяч лет, и Господь родится здесь в образе Калки; Его приход ознаменует собой конец Кали-юги. По Его воле материальный мир начнет разрушаться, а все присутствующие при этом души обретут спасение и отправятся в Его вечное царство. Таково предсказание. Священные тексты вайшнавов изобилуют описаниями этих и других аватар. Нрисимха АВАТАРА. Пожалуй, из всех воплощений Вишну самый необычный облик имеет Нрисимха (Человеколев). Поразительна и история Его появления в этом мире. Много тысяч лет назад, в одну из предыдущих эпох, когда люди жили необычайно долго, могущественный царь-тиран Хираньякашипу пожелал стать бессмертным. Чтобы достичь своей цели, он тридцать шесть тысяч лет подвергал себя суровой аскезе, надеясь, что полубоги даруют ему вечную жизнь. Господь Брахма, один из полубогов, спустился к Хираньякашипу и сообщил ему, что даже он, Брахма, живущий триллионы лет, когда-нибудь умрет и, следовательно, не может никому даровать вечную жизнь. Тогда хитрый Хираньякашипу сказал: «Если ты не можешь дать мне бессмертие, тогда, пожалуйста, сделай так, что меня невозможно будет убить никаким оружием, известным среди людей. Благослови, чтобы смерть не настигла меня ни на суше, ни в воде, ни в небе; ни в стенах, ни за стенами; ни днем, ни ночью». Брахма согласился, и Хираньякашипу решил, что всех перехитрил и смерть теперь ему не страшна. Но счастье его вскоре омрачилось: Прахлада, один из его четырех сыновей, оказался праведником. Хираньякашипу любил Прахладу, но не мог спокойно наблюдать, как его родной сын поклоняется Господу Вишну. Этот мальчик учил своих школьных товарищей любви к Богу! Однажды Хираньякашипу начал бранить Прахладу, а тот ответил ему, что человек должен больше интересоваться Богом, а не материальными благами. Хираньякашипу, безбожник из безбожников, пришел в ярость. Вся его любовь мгновенно остыла, и он повелел убить сына. Но, сколько бы несчастий ни обрушивалось на голову бедного Прахлады, малыш, благодаря божественному вмешательству, каждый раз избегал смерти. Раздосадованный тем, что никто и ничто не может уничтожить его сына, Хираньякашипу решил разделаться с ним своими собственными руками. Однако сначала он решил выпытать у ребенка его тайну: «Почему ты остаешься невредимым, несмотря на все наши попытки убить тебя? Откуда ты берешь свою силу?». Прахлада объяснил ему, что черпает свою силу из источника всей силы — из Бога, по воле которого происходит все в этом мире. От такого ответа Хираньякашипу рассвирепел. Он стал требовать, чтобы перед ним предстал тот, кто завладел всеми помыслами его ребенка: «Где этот Верховный Господь, о котором ты говоришь без умолку?!». Прахлада ответил, что его Повелитель вездесущ. «Если Он повсюду, — не унимался Хираньякашипу, — то почему бы Ему не быть и в этой колонне?!» Он указал мечом на массивную колонну, рядом с которой они стояли, а затем с размаху ударил по ней кулаком. Тридцать шесть тысяч лет. Хираньякашипу подвергал себя суровой аскезе. И тут, к величайшему изумлению Хираньякашипу, колонна будто разорвалась изнутри и из нее вышел невиданный исполин — Нрисимхадева, Человеколев, источник всех совершенств. Хираньякашипу накинулся на Господа Нрисимху, и какое-то время Господь терпеливо отражал его безуспешные атаки. Хираньякашипу сражается с Господом. Но вот Господь схватил Хираньякашипу, бросил его к Себе на колени и, вспоров надменному царю живот, вырвал из него все внутренности. Так Нрисимхадева избавил мир от безжалостного тирана, не нарушив при этом благословений Брахмы. Хираньякашипу был убит не человеком и не зверем — он был сражен Человеко-львом, Самим Богом, — и не на земле, не в небесах, а на коленях Господа. Он испустил дух не в жилище и не за его пределами — жизнь его оборвалась на пороге дворца. Господь схватил Хираньякашипу, бросил его к Себе на колени и, вспоров надменному царю живот, вырвал из него все внутренности. Это случилось не днем и не ночью — последний свой вздох он сделал в сумерках. И не людское оружие стало причиной его смерти — он был растерзан трансцендентными ногтями Господа. ИЗНАЧАЛЬНАЯ БОГИНЯ. Хотя индийское общество считается по большей своей части патриархальным, в нем есть и древняя традиция шактизма, поклонения женскому божественному началу. Эта традиция восходит еще к Ведам, в которых рассказывается о таких богинях, как Ратри, Адити, Сарасвати. По мере развития «индуизма» популярность завоевали Парвати, Тара, а также Махавидьи и Матрики. С незапамятных времен жители Индии поклоняются Верховной Богине, которую называют по-разному: Дургой, Кали, Умой, Махадеви и многими другими именами. Она — божественная шакти ( « энергия » ) вселенной. Сарасвати, Парвати и Дурга. С точки зрения вайшнавизма божественная женская энергия (шакти) подразумевает существование божественного источника энергии (шактимана). Богиня немыслима без своей мужской половины. Сита принадлежит Раме, Лакшми — Нараяне, у Радхи есть Ее Кришна. Источником всех проявлений Бога является Кришна, а, соответственно, источником всех олицетворенных шакти (космических энергий в женских обликах) — Шри Радха. Она и есть Изначальная Богиня. Вайшнавизм можно рассматривать как разновидность шактизма, в котором пурна-шакти, или самое полное олицетворение женской энергии, почитается как наивысший аспект Божественного. В каком-то смысле эта энергия превосходит даже мужское начало Бога. В Шри-вайшнавизме, например, Лакшми (экспансия Шри Радхи) считается Божественной Посредницей, без милости которой доступ к Нараяне невозможен. В традиции Г’аудия-вайшнавизма Верховной Богиней признаётся Радха: известно, что силой Своей любви Она подчиняет Себе Кришну. Радха, Изначальная Богиня, вместе с Кришной. О высшем положении Изначальной Богини замечательно сказал заведующий отделом азиатских исследований Университета Троицы (Сан-Антонио, США), профессор религиоведения Ч. Маккензи-Браун: «Радха... — самая любимая и близкая подруга Кришны, поэтому у Нее особая роль. Благодаря Своей предан- ности и служению Кришне Она становится проводником Его милости (прасада, ануграхи) и сострадания (крипы). Она вся состоит из любви к Кришне, и главным образом через Нее Кришна передает Свою любовь преданным. Так Она Сама становится объектом поклонения. В «Брахма-вайварта-пуране» Кришна недвусмысленно говорит, что Он не даст мокшу (освобождение) никому, кто не почитает Радху. Более того, Он торжественно заявляет, что поклонение Радхе выше, чем поклонение Ему, поскольку первое доставляет Ему несравненно больше радости» 1. Богиня Лакшми (экспансия Шри Радхи) и. Дурга (Верховная Богиня Материального мира). Примечание: 1. С. Mackenzie Brown. 1982. ‘The Theology of Radha in the Puranas, ’ In Hawley and Wulff, eds., ‘The Divine Consort: Radha and the Goddesses of India, ” 69. Berkeley Religious Studies Series. РАДХА. «Обитель красоты, дыханье расы, Родник блаженства, кладезь состраданья, Очарованья россыпь, слов игривых блеск, Наук царица и любви богиня — О Радха, пусть наш ум к Тебе одной стремится! О совершенство вечных совершенств!» — Прабодхананда Сарасвати. «Имя Радхи — величайшее сокровище. Кришна играет Ее имя на Своей флейте; Он не забывает это имя ни на мгновение. Ее имя — нить в каждой ткани, оно — в каждой янтре, мантре, в каждой Веде, во всех тантрических книгах. Это сокровеннейшая из тайн; она была известна Шукадеве, но он не решился о ней говорить. Кришна приходит сюда, чтобы постичь эту тайну, но глубина ее остается бесконечной даже для Него». — Харирам Вьяс. «Господь Кришна очаровывает весь мир, но Шри Радха очаровывает даже Господа Кришну. Поэтому Она — Верховная Богиня ». Чайтанья - чаритамрита, Ади, 4.95. В традиционной вайшнавской литературе Кришна сравнивается с солнцем, а Радха — с солнечным светом. Невозможно представить одно без другого, но при этом второе исходит из первого. И всё же неверно утверждать, что солнце существовало до солнечного света, — где солнце, там обязательно и солнечный свет. Более того, солнце бессмысленно без своего сияния, без тепла и света. А тепло и свет не существуют без солнца. Поэтому солнце и солнечный свет — это одно целое; они взаимозависимы в своем бытии. Можно сказать, что они одновременно едины и отличны друг от друга. Подобно этому, отношения Радхи и Кришны являют нам пример непостижимого единства в разнообразии. По существу, Радха и Кришна — единое целое, Бог, который ради возможности общения проявил Себя в двух индивидуумах. Как гласит традиция, «Господь Кришна очаровывает мир, но Шри Радха очаровывает даже Господа Кришну. Поэтому Она — Верховная Богиня. Шри Радха — это абсолютная энергия, а Господь Кришна — владыка этой энергии. Они неотличны друг от друга, о чем свидетельствуют богооткровенные писания. Поистине, Они едины и неотделимы друг от друга, как запах неотделим от мускуса, а жар — от огня. Однако, хотя Радха и Кришна суть одно целое, Они предстают в двух обликах, чтобы наслаждаться расами Своих игр» (Чайтанья-чаритамрита, Ади, 4.95-98). Чтобы увеличить радость общения, Радха распространяет Себя в многочисленных гопи Враджа. Древние вайшнавские тексты — «Хари-вамша» и ранние пураны — не называют гопи по именам, а описывают их просто как группу девушек. В этих пуранах рассказывается, как Кришна встречается со всеми девушками-пастушками одновременно. Но в «Бхагаватам», в частности при описании танца раса, появляется одна особая гопи, имя которой Шукадева (рассказчик «Бхагаватам») не называет. Согласно традиции гаудиев, эта гопи и есть Радха (букв, «дарующая самое большое наслаждение Кришне»). О Ней и других гопи подробно говорится в «Нарадия-пуране», «Падма-пуране», «Брахма-вайварта-пуране», а также в других, более поздних книгах. Роль Радхи в истории вайшнавизма оставалась малопонятной вплоть до XII века н.э., пока Джаядева Госвами и Нимбаркачарья не посвятили Ей множество поэтических строк в своих книгах. Подробные сведения о различных гопи, и в первую очередь о Радхе, содержатся и в трудах шести Госвами Вриндавана. В «Стававали» (15.1-10) Рагхунатха дас Госвами, поэт-мистик, один из шести Госвами Вриндавана, говорит о Радхе так, как будто Она стоит прямо перед ним: «Радха настолько обворожительна, что даже Лакшми, богиня удачи, глядя на Нее, сомневается в своей привлекательности. Окутанное шелками скромности, тело Радхи сияет шафраном красоты и источает мускусный аромат пылкой шрингара-расы („любовного влечения"). Девять самых драгоценных камней украшают Ее: трепет тела, слёзы, волнение, оцепенение, испарина, прерывистая речь, вызванный смущением румянец, безрассудное поведение и забытье. Гирлянда Ее сплетена из цветов эмоциональных переживаний — изысканных и разнообразных; одежды Ее освежает чистый, тонкий аромат редчайших достоинств. Губы Ее краснеют бетелем глубокой привязанности, а глаза подведены сурьмой любовных уловок. Ее уши всегда украшены великолепными серьгами — звуками имени Кришны». ГОПИ: девушки-пастушки ВРАДЖА. «Энергии супруги Верховного Господа делятся на три группы: богини Лакшми на Вайкунтхе, царицы в Двараке и гопи во Вриндаване. Гопи — лучшие среди них, ибо им даровано особое право служить изначальному Господу Шри Кришне, сыну царя Враджа». (Чайтанья-чаритамрита, Ади, 1.79-80). Шри Радха — самая главная из всех гопи; Она способна доставить удовольствие Кришне одним лишь Своим взглядом. Тем не менее Радха чувствует, что нет пределов Ее любви к Кришне — эта любовь может возрастать бесконечно. Поэтому Радха распространяет Себя в многочисленных гопи Враджа, которые самыми разнообразными способами удовлетворяют стремление Кришны к общению (расе). Гопи считаются кая-вьюхой Шри Радхи. В нашем языке не существует эквивалента этому термину, но его можно объяснить следующим образом: если бы человек обрел способность существовать более чем в одном облике одновременно, то это и называлось бы кая-вьюхой (кая— «тело», вьюха— «множество»). Другими словами, все эти формы, каждая со своим настроением и эмоциями, — всё та же одна личность, но с разными временными и пространственными координатами. Единственный смысл жизни Радхи и Кришны — это взаимная любовь, и задача гопи — содействовать развитию Их чувств. Гопи делятся на пять групп, самая важная из которых — парама-прештха-сакхи, состоящая из восьми главных гопи: Лалиты, Вишакхи, Читры, Индулекхи, Чампакалаты, Тунгавидьи, Рангадеви и Судеви. В сокровенных вайшнавских писаниях подробно говорится об их жизни и служении, называются имена их родителей и супругов, указывается их возраст и дата рождения, описывается оттенок их кожи, а также их настроение, темперамент, любимые мелодии и музыкальные инструменты, их близкие подруги и т.д. Эти подробности составляют основу для глубокой медитации, или садханы, с помощью которой преданный переходит в духовные сферы. Погружаясь в такого рода медитацию, человек постепенно обретает прему — любовь к Кришне. Любовь гопи и мирская страсть кажутся одинаковыми лишь на первый взгляд. Вне сомнения, эта любовь не имеет ничего общего с плотскими желаниями. Вайшнав-ская традиция гласит, что любовь гопи запредельна этому миру. Эта любовь — любовь высшего порядка, она в корне отличается от мирского секса. Любовь гопи имеет глубокий богословский смысл, она — высшая ступень духовного становления. Любовь гопи является самой чистой любовью, которую только может питать душа к своему божественному источнику. В «Бхакти-ратнакаре», одном из священных вайшнавских трактатов, рассказывается, как в один прекрасный день гопи собрали из своих тел точную копию слона — для того чтобы Кришна, взойдя на этого «слона», мог уберечь Свои нежные, как цветок лотоса, стопы от горячих песков Враджа. Такова была их любовь. ТУЛАСИ деви. Деревце преданности. Вайшнавизм — настолько всеобъемлющее учение, что в нем удивительным образом уживаются все представления о Высшей Истине, включая имперсонализм, пантеизм, панентеизм и монотеизм. В вайшнавизме можно найти также элементы анимизма, учения, согласно которому у всех объектов в природе есть независимое духовное начало. Этот принцип изложен в «Бхагавад-гите», где Кришна называет Себя изначальным ароматом земли, светом солнца и луны, цветущей весной, чистым вкусом воды и т. д. На самом деле весь космос описывают как вселенскую форму Кришны. Одним из наиболее ярких проявлений Кришны в образе материального объекта служит холм Говардхана — большой участок земли, бывший в свое время огромной горой. Галька и камни с Говардханы почитаются у вайшнавов наравне со священными камнями шалаграма-шилами. Для поклонения этим каменным формам Кришны разработана целая система со множеством правил. Вайшнавы считают, что Бог предстает в этом облике, чтобы к Нему легче было обратиться. Желая всегда находиться рядом с Кришной, Его преданные иногда воплощаются как объекты природы. Туласи 1 — одна из таких преданных. В образе Туласидеви в этот мир пришла богиня лесов Вринда-деви — с целью предложить свои листья лотосоподобным стопам Кришны. Она так предана Кришне, что, если ее листья или побеги кладут к стопам кого-либо еще, она сердится. Другая форма Туласи — это священные воды реки Гандхаки, камни из которой и есть шалаграма-шалы. Туласи в своем образе Вриндадеви — олицетворение лила-шакти, «игровой» энергии Господа. Она старается всеми способами угодить Господу: украшает леса Вриндавана гирляндами из благоухающих цветов и наполняет округу мелодичными звуками, стараясь сделать так, чтобы встреча Радхи и Кришны состоялась в самой живописном обстановке. Всё — даже погода, растения и животные — должно радовать Радху и Кришну. Так Вриндадеви и ее многочисленные помощницы подготавливают место для игр Божественной Четы. Примечание: 1. Туласи (Осimиm sanctum L.) принадлежит к тому же семейству, что и базилик (Ocimum basilicum). ВОСЕМЬ ИМЕН. Поскольку Туласи бесконечно дорога Кришне, вайшнавы часто произносят восемь ее всеблагих имен: Вриндавани ( «вырастающая в лесу Вриндавана»); Вринда («принимающая облик растений »); Вишва - Пуджита («та, которой поклоняются в каждой вселенной»); Пушпасара («великолепнейший из цветов»); Нандини («дарующая веру и радость»); Кришна-Дживани («вдыхаюица* жизнь в Господа Кришну»); Вишвапавани («освящающая всю вселенную») и Туласи («обладающая несравненной красотой»). ПОЛУБОГИ 4. «Верховный Господь один — Кришна, и это Он наделяет полубогов могуществом, необходимым для того, чтобы управлять материальным миром. Все полубоги — обыкновенные существа, в разной степени наделенные материальным могуществом. Они не могут быть равными Верховному Господу — Нараяне, Вишну или Кришне». — Его Божественная Милость А. Ч. Бхактиведанта Свами Прабхупада (Бхагавад -гита как она есть, 4.12, комментарий). Полубоги — слуги Кришны. Большинство индуистов признаёт существование 33 миллионов «полубогов», как называют их вайшнавы. Они — «боги наполовину», не то же самое, что совершенная Божественная Личность. Другими словами, никто из них не является Богом. Они весьма влиятельные существа, но подчиненные Богу. Вот почему поклоняться полубогам — значит совершать ошибку; поклонения достоин только Всевышний. Сам Кришна говорит об этом так: «Те, кто с верой поклоняется другим богам, в действительности поклоняются Мне одному, о сын Кунти, но делают это неправильно» (Бхагавад-гита, 9.23). Кришна употребляет здесь выражение авидхи-пурвакам — «неподобающим образом, своевольно». В другом стихе Он утверждает: «Стремясь добиться успеха в кармической деятельности, люди этого мира поклоняются полубогам...» (Бхагавад-гита, 4.12). Иными словами, полубогам поклоняются ради материальной выгоды. Вайшнавы так комментируют эти стихи: материальные блага никогда не дадут человеку подлинного удовлетворения, поскольку человек духовен по своей природе; но, если кто-то все же обращается к полубогам с молитвой, он должен делать это ради духовных целей. К примеру, Ганеша помогает преодолевать препятствия, и к нему можно обратиться с просьбой об устра- нении преград на пути к познанию Бога. Однако в традиции ваншнавов подчеркивается, что даже в такой молитве нет необходимости, поскольку все благословения в конечном счете даруются Кришной. «БРАХМА-САМХИТА» О СТАТУСЕ ПОЛУБОГОВ. Брахма, один из полубогов, составил «Брахма-самхиту», трактат, в котором ясно указывается на верховное положение Кришны и подчиненное положение полубогов. Вот что сказал в связи с этим Бхактисиддханта Сарасвати Тхакур, святой из Гаудия-сампрадаи: «,,Брахма-самхита“ отвергает панчопасану в индуизме поклонение пяти богам: Вишну, Сурье, Ганеше, Дурге и Шиве... Поклонение Вишну в традициях панчопасаны не может удовлетворить Вишну, это противоречит смыслу религии, это в высшей степени неприемлемо... Поклонение Вишну как одному из пяти полубогов стирает грань между Его наивысочайшим положением и положением полубогов. Так Господь оказывается низведенным до уровня простых небожителей, что есть тягчайшее духовное оскорбление... Вечный долг всех джив существ заключается в служении лишь Кришне, Богу всех богов. Все остальные боги — Его слуги. Они обязаны исполнять приказания Говинды Кришны. Никогда не обретут освобождения те, кто считает полубогов различными проявлениями — телами и именами — Вишну, вместо того чтобы считать их Его слугами. Вот как описываются эти пять богов в пяти шлоках стихах „Брахма-самхиты“: 1) „Я поклоняюсь Говинде, изначальному Господу, по воле которого бог Солнца — царь всех планет и око мироздания — совершает свой путь на колесе времени"; 2) „Я поклоняюсь Говинде, изначальному Господу, чьи стопы-лотосы постоянно держит на своей голове Ганеша, чтобы обрести могущество, с помощью которого он устраняет препятствия во всех трех мирах“; 3) „Я поклоняюсь Говинде, изначальному Господу, по чьей воле Дурга, Его внешняя энергия, творит, поддерживает и разрушает этот мир“; 4) „Я поклоняюсь Говинде, изначальному Господу, который превращается в Шамбху разрушителя миров. Шива одновременно един с Господом и отличен от Него, подобно тому как творог одновременно един с молоком, из которого приготовлен, и отличен от него“; 5) „Я поклоняюсь Говинде, изначальному Господу, который проявляется в образе Вишну, подобно тому как одна свеча передает свое пламя другой, позволяя ей сиять таким же ярким светом"» \ Примечание: 1. Bhaktisiddhanta Sarasvati. Shri Chaitanya’s Teachings, pp. 309-311. — Madras: Shree Gaudiya Math, 1934. Шива. Поклонение Шиве — аскету, чье тело обсыпано пеплом, предводителю йогов, — широко распространено в Индии. Имя Шива означает «благоприятный»; также его величают Махадевой («Высочайшим повелителем») и Натараджей («Царем танцоров»). На шее у него ожерелье из черепов, в одной руке змея, а в другой — трезубец. Во многих священных городах, таких как Бенарес, люди с незапамятных времен посвящают ему всю свою жизнь. В «Шримад-Бхагаватам» (12.13.16) объясняется, какое положение Шива занимает в божественной иерархии: «...Ганга — наилучшая из всех рек, Господь Ачьюта (Кришна) — достойнейший среди тех, кому следует поклоняться, а Господь Шамбху (Шива) — величайший среди вайшнавов». Однако шиваиты (поклонники Шивы) считают его не только величайшим преданным, но и Самим Богом. В священных писаниях есть для этого основания. В «Шримад-Бхагаватам» (4.7.50) Сам Господь Вишну говорит: «Брахма, Господь Шива и Я — высшая причина существования материального мира. Я — Сверхдуша, самодостаточный свидетель, но в конечном счете Брахма, Господь Шива и Я едины в своем безличном аспекте». Другими словами, эти три божества представляют собой единое целое, поскольку являются аватарами Всевышнего, которым поручено созидать, поддерживать и разрушать вселенную. Они известны поэтому как гуна-аватары, то есть повелители гун природы: Брахма-созидатель олицетворяет гуну страсти, Вишну-хранитель — гуну благости, а Шива-разрушитель — гуну невежества. Все три аватары суть различные аспекты Бога. В «Махабхарате» (Анушасана-парва, 135) также говорится, что Вишну и Шива тождественны друг другу; имена, которыми обычно называют Шиву, — Шарва, Стхану, Ишана, Рудра — перечислены там среди тысячи имен Вишну. Такое отождествление Шивы и Верховного Господа Вишну привело к тому, что всех божеств, упоминаемых в ведической литературе, стали считать одной и той же личностью. Однако более пристальное изучение священных писаний позволяет говорить не только о равенстве Шивы с Вишну, но также о явных различиях между ними. Согласно «Бхагавад-гите», непререкаемому авторитету для всех духовных школ Индии (в том числе для вайшнавских и шиваитских), Верховный Господь — это Вишну (Кришна), и даже Шива не может не склоняться перед Ним. Кришна называет Себя источником всех материальных и духовных миров (Бхагавад-гита, 10.8), и Арджуна также утверждает, что Кришна — Всевышний (Бхагавад-гита, 10.12). Кроме того, на верховное положение Вишну (и, стало быть, Кришны) четко указывается в древнейшем священном писании «Риг-веда»: «Полубоги всегда стремятся созерцать лотосные стопы Вишну. Эти стопы-лотосы лучезарны, как солнце в поднебесье» (Риг-веда-самхита, 1.22.20). Комментируя «Шримад-Бхагаватам» (3.9.16), Шрила Прабхупада пишет: «Чтобы творить, поддерживать и разрушать материальный мир, Господь принимает три формы: Брахмы, Вишну и Шивы. Из этих трех главных посредников Господа, повелевающих гунами материальной природы, Вишну является Всевышним: даже находясь в материальном мире и поддерживая его, Он не подчиняется его законам. Два других божества, Брахма и Шива, обладая почти таким же могуществом, как и Вишну, все же находятся под властью материальной энергии Верховного Господа». ШИВА-ЛИНГА. Шиву иногда почитают весьма неожиданным образом — поклоняясь изображению его фаллоса (на санскрите называемому литой). Аскетов-лингаятов, или вира-шиваитов, особенно много в Южной Индии. Они носят на теле миниатюрные шива-линги (фаллические символы), что, по их словам, помогает им всегда помнить о своей внутренней природе, «природе Шивы», которую можно раскрыть в себе, с решимостью совершая аскезу и упражняясь в йоге. Интересно происхождение шива-линги. Однажды Парвати, супруга Шивы, обратила внимание на нескольких мудрецов, совершавших в лесу суровый аскетический подвиг. Ей стало жаль их, и она попросила Шиву даровать им откровение и освободить от необходимости умерщвлять свою плоть. Но Шива отказался, объяснив, что эти мудрецы всё еще подвластны гневу. Чтобы убедить Парвати, Шива принял облик красавца-йога, появился в том лесу и стал соблазнять жен мудрецов. Это привело мудрецов в ярость, они набросились на Шиву и оскопили его. Но, как только они сделали это, Шива исчез, а вселенная задрожала. Тогда мудрецы поняли, что совершили нечто ужасное. Они принялись молить Шиву о прощении, заклинали его восстановить покой в мироздании. Шива смилостивился над мудрецами, но взял с них слово впредь поклоняться его фаллосу — линге. Современные шиваиты изготовляют линги, как правило, из камня, мрамора или металла. Встречаются также линги из смеси песка и мелких камней. Иногда литами становятся даже муравейники. Наиболее почитаемы самородные линги, такие как Амаранатх-линга — лита из нетающего льда. ДУРГА. Дурга — богиня мате -риального космоса. Во всем мире известны сотни ее имен, среди них греческое Гея, африканское Ошун, египетское Изида. Однако это всё одна и та же богиня. Мать-Земля, называемая на санскрите Бху, — это тоже Дурга. В одном из стихов « Брахма-самхиты» (5.43) материальный мир представлен как вотчина Дурги. В этом стихе говорится о четырех уровнях бытия. Наивысший уровень — это обитель Кришны, важнейшая часть царства Бога. Ниже обители Кришны находится Хари-дхама (Вайкунтха); это также царство Бога, но не столь возвышенная его часть, как обитель Кришны. Еще ниже расположена Махеша-дхама, обитель Шивы и его преданных. А в самом низу находится Деви-дхама, материальный мир, где Богиня (Мать вселенной) держит под своим неусыпным оком всех обитающих здесь живых существ. Деви-дхама состоит из четырнадцати планетарных систем. О повелительнице Деви-дхамы в «Брахма-самхите» (5.44) говорится так: «Внешней энергии Господа, Майе, тени духовной энергии чит, все люди поклоняются как Дурге — созидающей, поддерживающей и разрушающей силе космоса. Я же поклоняюсь изначальному Господу, Говинде, без чьего одобрения Дурга не делает и шага». В этом стихе божеством, повелевающим Деви-дхамой, названа Дурга, чей облик вселяет страх и в то же время исполнен богатой символики. Десять ее рук (именно такой она изображается чаще всего) — это десять видов плодотворной деятельности. Свирепый лев, на котором она восседает, — ее доблесть. Своей стопой она попирает Махишасуру — демона-буйвола, вместилище всех пороков. Дурга — целомудренная супруга Шивы, а ее сыновья — Карттикея и Ганеша — воплощенные красота и успех. Завершают ее облик змея (олицетворение разрушительного времени), которую она держит в руке, и двадцать видов оружия, каждый из которых символизирует один из благочестивых поступков, рекомендуемых Ведами для противодействия греху. Дурга воплощается во множестве форм. Хотя всем этим формам, например Кали и Уме, поклоняются как отдельным божествам, обладающим индивидуальными чертами, они все — разнообразные проявления одной и той же Богини. Иными словами, когда индийцы говорят о единой Богине, они имеют в виду одну из схожих между собой богинь Дургу, Кали, Махадеви, Майядеви (повелительницу материальной энергии) и прочих. Такие имена, как Парвати, Гаури, Ума, Деви, Бхавани, указывают на положение Дурги как жены Шивы. Качества ее разнообразны, и проявляет она их по-разному, в зависимости от того, на каком аспекте сосредоточен ее преданный. Так, например, Гаури, Ума и Парвати изображаются любящими и добрыми; они более благожелательны, чем другие проявления Богини. Сама Дурга доблестна, воинственна, а порой даже кровожадна. Однако она не столь кровожадна, как ее второе «я» — Кали; именно для нее, Кали, проводят жертвоприношения животных. Богиня олицетворяет собой пракрити (материальную природу) и майю (иллюзию). Действительно, два ее имени употребляются особенно часто: это Мула-Пракрити («совокупность материальных начал») и Махамайя («великая иллюзия»), В этих именах сокрыта глубокая философия. Кришна говорит в «Бхагавад-гите >>(9.10): «Материальная природа, одна из Моих энергий (пракриты), действует под Моим надзором, о сын Кунти, производя на свет всех движущихся и неподвижных существ». Пракрити — это и есть Дурга. Кришна— повелитель; Он дает указания Своей подчиненной — Дурге. Для тех, кто не признаёт верховное положение Кришны, Дурга оборачивается Махамайей — Великой Иллюзией. Майа. Говоря простым языком, майя — это «ИЛЛЮЗИЯ». В своем более широком значении это слово указывает на все материальное бытие. Из этого, однако, неверно делать вывод, что материальное существование иллюзорно. Вот что пишет по этому поводу Фритьоф Капра в своей книге «Дао физики» («The Тао of Physics», p. 88 — Boston: Shambhala Publications, 1991): «Многие утверждают, что слово майя... указывает на иллюзорность мира, однако это не так. Иллюзия кроется лишь в нашем мировоззрении... Майя — это неверное направление нашего относительного взгляда на реальность; представьте, что вы перепутали карту местности с самой местностью». Шрила Прабхупада говорит, что майя — это «то, чего нет», тогда как его учитель Шрида Бхакти-сиддханта Сарасвати Тхакур определяет майю как «то, что измеримо». Кажется, что два этих определения противоречат друг другу: разве можно измерить то, чего не существует? Материальный мир существует, но он временен. Он подобен сну: какое-то время он реален, но потом исчезает. Когда Прабхупада говорит о майе как о «том, чего нет», он имеет в виду материальное бытие, поскольку оно не вечно. Его «нет», потому что оно когда-нибудь кончится. Богиня внушает трепет, у нее множество рук, и восседает она на разъяренном животном. Под ее влиянием находятся все. обитатели материального мира. Определение Бхактисиддханты Сарасвати также указывает на материальное бытие: все материальные явления и предметы измеримы, в то время как духовные — безграничны. Материя временна и имеет пределы (измерима), а дух вечен и безграничен (неизмерим). Таким образом, хотя Прабхупада и его учитель дают различные формулировки и рассматривают предмет под разными углами зрения, они определяют его одинаково: майя — это самая суть материального бытия. Олицетворение материального бытия — богиня Майя, она же Дурга, и она же Кали. Шакты (ее почитатели) преклоняются перед ней как перед Верховной Богиней, Матерью сотворенного мира. Показательно, что слова «мать» (на санскрите мата) и «материя» этимологически связаны: у них общий корень. Таким образом, даже терминология свидетельствует о неразрывной связи между Богиней и материальной природой. «Богиня Дурга, — пишет Прабхупада, — является владычицей этого мира, состоящего из материальных элементов. А полубоги — это просто могущественные существа, ведающие разными сферами материальной деятельности. Они сами подвластны материальной энергии» (Чайтанья-чаритамрита, Мадхья, 8.90, комментарий). Дурга, или Майядеви, обволакивает живых существ своей мистической энергией, побуждая их всерьез воспринимать призрачную жизнь в материальном мире. Однако если живое существо решит вернуться к духовному сознанию, то Майядеви преобразится в Йогамайю, своего духовного двойника. Йогамайя выполняет в материальном мире задачи, противоположные задачам Майи: Майядеви создает ситуацию, в которой живое существо погружается в иллюзию, забывает о Боге, а Йогамайя создает атмосферу, необходимую для того, чтобы душа оставила далеко позади все миражи материального мира и вкусила сладость близких отношений с первоисточником всего сущего. Ганеша. Божество с головой слона. Во всем мире не найти такого индуса, который не почитал бы Ганешу. Ганеша знаменит своей способностью устранять препятствия и усмирять злые силы, поэтому его ставят стражем возле входа в дом. Ему покло -няются перед самым началом религиозных церемоний, и потому он известен как «бог начинаний». Ганешу, с его животом и слоновьей головой, вероятно, легче всего узнать среди полубогов. Его изображениями украшены стены храмов, магазинов и жилых домов по всей Индии: он либо стоит, либо сидит, либо танцует, а его веселая слоновья физиономия смотрит прямо на вас. В свое время Ганеша записал Веды под диктовку Вьясы, поэтому Ганешу порог"! изображают сидящим перед пальмовым листом с обломком своего бивня в руке; этот обломок служил ему пером. У Ганеши несколько рук. В одной из них он держит топорик, которым, согласно писаниям, «отсекаются иллюзии и ложные учения». Другая его рука поднята в жесте бесстрашия и решимости (варада-хаста-мудра). В третьей руке он сжимает стрекало (анкушу), которым обычно пользуются погонщики слонов; эта острая палка символизирует настойчивость в обучении (садхане) и строгость в исполнении духовных обетов. Еще в одной руке у него аркан (пашу) для ооуздания диких животных; эта длинная веревка олицетворяет победу над пагубными привычками и плотскими желаниями. Иногда в его руках сладости; говорят, Ганеша — невероятный сладкоежка. Отсюда и толстый живот. Из ведических текстов следует, что Ганеша — сын Шивы и Парвати (Дурги), однако появился он на свет необычным образом. По одной из версий, Ганешу породил из своего тела сам Шива; ребенок вырос красивым и обворожительным, настоящим соблазнителем женщин. Его матушке, Парвати, не понравились любовные похождения сына, и она прокляла его, пожелав, чтобы у него отросли слоновья голова и большой живот, то есть чтобы он больше никому не нравился. Однако это не помешало Ганеше впоследствии жениться на Буддхи («Мудрости») и Сиддхи («Удаче»), для которых внешний лоск и красота были неважны. Спустя некоторое время он стал главнокомандующим армии Шивы. Поскольку Ганеша устраняет любые преграды в жизни полубогов и преданных и создает трудности для демонов, его именуют Винаяка («устраняющий препятствия») и Вигнешвара («повелитель трудностей»). Есть еще одна, более распространенная, версия. Парвати, желая на время оградить себя от общества своего страстного супруга, Шивы, из пота своего тела произвела на свет сына и поручила ему никого к ней не пускать, особенно когда она купается. Вскоре Шива решает навестить Парвати. Ганеша, не зная, кто этот нежданный гость, преграждает ему путь. Шива, не терпящий даже малейшего оскорбления, приходит в неописуемый гнев и приказывает своим слугам разделаться с этим чересчур усердным стражем. Но Ганеша побеждает их одного за другим. Тут появляется Вишну и с помощью Своей мистической силы создает неразбериху. Воспользовавшись этим, Шива отрубает Ганеше голову. Увидев, что стало с ее сыном, Парвати в ярости собирает целую армию богинь и приказывает им напасть на полубогов. Богини объявляют небожителям, что их повелительница успокоится только тогда, когда ее страж будет возвращен к жизни. Шива приказывает полубогам пойти на север и отрубить голову первому встречному. Эту голову нужно будет мистическим образом соединить с телом Ганеши, после чего тот обязательно оживет. По воле судьбы первым, кого они увидели, оказался слон. Нет ни одной религии, в которой не присутствовало бы нечто, выходящее за рамки логики. Об этом хорошо сказал Дж. Стиллсон Джудах, ученый из Академического теологического союза при Калифорнийском университете: «Если кому-то „игры Кришны“ же полубога Ганеши кажутся сверхъестественными и алогичными, можно задать вопрос: „Разве осознание высшей реальности, которую все религии провозглашают божественной тайной, не пробуждается участием в чем-то иррациональном, парадоксальном, кажущемся абсурдным?“ Многим буддистам откровение приходит во время медитации на парадоксы прагья-парамиты, на бессмысленные коаны; у пятидесятников такое состояние достигается через бессвязные молитвенные речи глоссолалии; католики испытывают подобные чувства, когда во время литургии хлеб и вино превращаются в плоть и кровь Христа; с мусульманином это может случиться во время паломничества в Мекку, когда он семь раз сбегает с холмов Сафа и Марва, повторяя путь Хаджар, искавшей воду. Если история Ганеши кажется нам фантастической и невероятной, давайте спросим себя, почему? Похоже, Ганеше было угодно, чтобы все произошло именно так, а не иначе! Брахма. Первое сотворенное живое существо. Согласно Пуранам, материальный космос начинается с Брахмы, многоглавого полубога, обитающего на высшей планете вселенной — Брахмалоке. Он — Праотец (Питамаха) всех обитателей этого мира, поскольку является первым сотворенным существом; он также изначальный учитель мудрецов, их гуру. Вайшнавы считают Брахму проявлением Господа (гуна-аватарой ), повелителем гуны страсти. Деятельная натура Брахмы находит себе должное применение: Брахма занят творением. Он — бог-творец и прародитель человечества, в отличие от хранителя, Вишну (повелителя гуны благости), и разрушителя, Шивы (повелителя гуны невежества). Большинство приверженцев «индуизма» считают эту триаду аватар (три-мурти) лишь различными образами одного и того же Бога. Однако при внимательном изучении священных писаний становится ясно, что Шива и Брахма (полубоги) находятся в подчиненном положении по отношению к Вишну (или Кришне, Верховному Господу). Духовное просветление Брахмы описывается в «Шримад-Бхагаватам» (2.9). На заре творения Брахма рождается на венчике лотоса, растущего из божественного пупка Вишну. Оказавшись в новом, неведомом мире, Брахма не знаеп ни кто он, ни в чем цель его жизни. Пытаясь понять, откуда появился он сам и тот лотос, в котором он находится, он спускается по стеблю духовного лотоса вниз, но так и не находит ответа на свои вопросы. Наконец он слышит голос Вишну, своего Господа и Владыки. Вишну произносит два слога: та-па (букв, «аскеза» или «покаяние»). Проникнув в глубокий смысл этих слогов, Брахма приступает к аскезе: медитирует тысячу небесных лет (что соответствует миллиардам земных). В результате он обретает духовное зрение: его внутреннему взору открывается обитель Господа, а затем и Сам Всевышний. Господь произносит четыре ключевых стиха «Бхагаватам», раскрывающих высшую цель жизни. Слушая голос Верховного Господа, Брахма обретает чистоту, которая позволяет ему приступить к созданию материальной вселенной. В «Брахма-самхите» (5.24-29) Господь Брахма открывает нам интересные подробности своего просветления, те, о которых не рассказывается в «Бхагаватам». По словам Брахмы, в начале времен его окружала кромешная тьма и он не знал, как приступить к созданию вселенной. В этот момент перед ним появилась Сарасваги, супруга Господа Маха-Вишну. Она научила Брахму медитировать на сокровенную кама-биджа-мантру и уверила его, что, повторяя эту мантру, он обретет все необходимое. Через сто небесных лет, проведенных в медитации, Брахма слышит флейту Кришны. Брахма пытается воспроизвести эти звуки собственными устами, но с удивлением замечает, что поет тайную мантру Кама-гаятри. Эта мантра освобождает его от всех иллюзий, и он приступает к миссии, возложенной на него Кришной, — творит вселенную. Каждый свой день Брахма начинает с молитвенного обращения к Верховному Господу. Он молит Бога о возможности служить Ему, создавая материальный мир; он также молит Бога, чтобы эта деятельность — создание вселенной — «не оказала на него материального влияния, ибо только по Его милости можно избавиться от гордыни и перестать мнить себя Верховным Творцом» (Бхагаватам, 3.9.23). Другими словами, Брахма осознаёт свою зависимость от Господа. Вот почем)- Брахму редко постигает участь других полубогов — его мало кто принимает за Всевышнего. Сарасвати. Богиня учености. Древнейшие ведические тексты называют Сарасвати «олицетворенной мудростью». Ее слава не ограничивается ведической традицией: в буддизме, например, она известна как супруга Манджушри, бога здравомыслия. В «Шримад-Бхагаватам» (1.2.4), величайшем священном писании вайшнавизма, говорится, что, прежде чем декламировать эту книгу, следует произнести имя Сарасвати. Она занимает особое положение, и в почтительном отношении к ней проглядывает общее отношение к женщинам среди вайшнавов. В Пуранах говорится, что Сарасвати воплощается и в облике жены Брахмы, и в облике священной реки Сарасвати. Когда Брахма, первозданное существо, тщетно размышлял о том, как творить материальную вселенную, на помощь ему пришла именно богиня Сарасвати (Брахма-самхита, 5.24-25). Это она дала ему мантру гаятри, которая помогла Брахме исполнить все свои желания. Как уже говорилось выше, он последовал ее совету, и так зародился материальный космос. Сарасвати облачена в изысканные белые или розовые одежды; восседает она на белом лотосе. В ее руках — книга (символ образования), джапа-мала (четки для сосредоточенной молитвы) и вина (струнный инструмент, используемый в традиционной индийской музыке). «Риг-веда» называет Сарасвати богиней речи (Вак). Сарасвати — повелительница не только учености, но и музыки. Передвигается она обычно на лебеде, но иногда и на баране, сове, попугае, лотосе или павлине. Она — суть знания. Прекрасные мысли, изрекаемые правильно и сладкозвучно, — знак ее благосклонности. РЕКА САРАСВАТИ. Известно, что река Сарасвати протекает на севере Индии. Согласно «Махабхарате» (Ади-парва, 16.19), любой, кто выпьет воды из этой реки, освободится от греха. К сожалению, обнаружить эту реку не просто. Тысячи лет назад, во времена «Риг-веды», людям было известно ее точное местонахождение, но в наши дни эта река для простых смертных невидима, в отличие от Ганги и Ямуны. Тем не менее великие йоги, по словам знатоков, видят Сарасвати в месте ее слияния с Гангой и Ямуной недалеко от современного Аллахабада. Согласно современным исследованиям, Сарасвати (которую геологи именуют Гхаггар-Хакрой) пересохла примерно в 1900 году до н. Однако аэрофотосьемка с применением инфракрасного сканирования позволила увидеть ее русло. Используя этот метод, географы нашли устье Сарасвати в Ранн-Кутч, долине, примыкающей к пустыне Тар. Так что паломники могут отправиться в путь и увидеть берега священной реки, водами которой мудрецы, познавшие свое «я», некогда утоляли жажду. Хануман. Во многих частях Индии обезьяны — обыкновенное явление. Лангуры — большие человекообразные приматы изящного телосложения с сероватой шерстью и длинным хвостом, с черной мордой, черными ладонями и подошвами — обитают в лесах, на развалинах, в святых местах. Говорят, что эти обезьяны — потомки Ханумана, великого героя, слуги Рамы. Хануман — одна из наиболее популярных фигур в духовной Индии. На изображениях он обычно стоит в глубоком почтении на коленях, со сложенными ладонями, перед теми, кому вечно служит верой и правдой: Рамачандрой, Ситой (супругой Рамы) и Лакшманой (братом Рамы). В «Рамаяне» Валмики впервые упоминает Ханумана в четвертой книге (Кишкинда-кханде), но вплоть до пятой книги (Сундара-кханды) его личность остается несколько в тени. Только в Сундара-кханде мы узнаем о его исключительной преданности Сите и Раме. Не случайно Ханумана изображают разрывающим себе грудь и обнажающим свое сердце, в котором навеки запечатлен образ Рамы. Ханумана часто рисуют стремительно летящим по небу с вершиной Гималайских гор в руке. Есть также картины, на которых его руки подняты в жесте благословения (варада-мудре), призванном даровать бесстрашие (абхаю). Хануман улетает от пазьяренного Раваны. В Уттара-кханде, последней книге «Рамаяны», мудрец Валмики рассказывает о рождении и детских годах Ханумана. Однажды, будучи еще совсем маленьким, Хануман принял солнце за спелый плод. Он попытался схватить светило, но полубог Индра сбил его с ног и ударом молнии сломал ему челюсть. Тогда сострадательный отец Ханумана — бог ветра — попросил всех других богов дать Хануману благословения. Вот откуда у Ханумана необычайная физическая сила и сверхъестественные способности. В юности он, забавы ради, разломал хижины лесных мудрецов, за что они пожелали ему забыть о своем могуществе. Согласно их проклятию, вспомнить о своих способностях Хануман должен был лишь при встрече с Рамой. Именно тогда Хануман вновь обрел свои силы и воспользовался ими ради всеобщего блага. Многие сомневаются, а был ли Хануман настоящей обезьяной? Валмики описывает его, используя слово ванара, что может означать «лесной» или «лесной зверь». Впоследствии этим словом стали называть только обезьян. Хануман часто проявлял качества, типичные для приматов. В «Рамаяне» (5.53.111) говорится, что он любил прыгать по деревьям и вообще был проказником. Однако уклад жизни, которого придерживались Хануман и его сородичи, был больше похож на человеческий. В этом можно убедиться, читая «Рамаяну»: Валмики пишет о том, как разговаривали ванары, как они одевались, хоронили своих близких, обустраивали жилища и отмечали праздники. Другими словами, Хануман и ванары времен Трета-юги (эпохи, которая закончилась сотни тысяч лет назад) были наполовину обезьянами, наполовину людьми. Несомненно, они, подобно небожителям, были могущественными существами. Обладая всеми удивительными способностями, которые дает йога, они могли принимать любой облик и изменять размеры своего тела. Валмики пишет, что Хануман мог по своему желанию взмывать вверх, как сверхъестественное существо. Но все же главным достоинством Ханумана, пишет Валмики, была его преданность Раме. ХАНУМАН: БОГ ИЛИ ПРЕДАННЫЙ? В Средние века в Индии появилось множество прозаических и поэтических произведений (таких как «Хануман-чалиса»), в которых Хануман был провозглашен Самим Богом. Многие индийцы, пораженные удивительными качествами Ханумана, видят в нем божество, независимое от Рамы. Однако в писаниях ясно говорится, что Хануман и ванары — преданные Бога, а не боги. «Рамаяна» (вся Сундара-кханда) прямо говорит о верховном положении Рамы. Здесь мы находим прекрасные, исполненные преданности монологи Ханумана, в которых великий герой воздает Раме хвалу. Очевидно, что Хануман — бхакта, преданный, а Рама — Бхагаван, Господь. ВРЕМЯ И ПРОСТРАНСТВО 5. «Я — время, великий разрушитель миров...» Господь Кришна (Бхагавад-гита, 11.32). ЧЕТЫРЕ эпохи. В отличие от западной традиции, в которой принята линейная концепция времени, в священных текстах Индии реальность рассматривается с точки зрения циклов, называемых югами. Век, в который мы живем, — лишь один из множества витков времени. Все возвращается на круги своя: эпохи уходят и приходят вновь, и так продолжается вечно. Отголосок этой цикличности можно видеть в природе: повторяются сезоны года и дни недели, за ночью приходит день, а за ним снова ночь. Индийские мудрецы считают, что такая цикличность характерна для всех аспектов реальности: жизнь не кончается со смертью, и душа рождается в новом теле. Таким образом, душа проходит цикл множества жизней на фоне повторяющихся космических эпох. Ход истории измеряется огромными по продолжительности циклами, называемыми дивъя-югами. В ведических текстах содержатся детальные сведения о продолжительности этих циклов. Каждая дивья-юга состоит из четырех эпох: Сатья-юга (называемая иногда Крита-югой) длится 1728000 лет, Трета-юга — 1296 000 лет, Двапара-юга — 864000 лет и Кали-юга, современная эпоха, — 432000 лет. Эти четыре периода называются золотым, серебряным, медным и железным веками соответственно. С начала нашей Кали-юги прошло более 5 ооо лет. Спустя еще примерно 427000 лет произойдет частичное разрушение вселенной и начнется новая Сатья-юга1. Как утверждается в священных писани- ях, вместе с продолжительностью эпох от Сатья-юги до Кали-юги уменьшается и людское благочестие. Четыре юги, вместе взятые (то есть одна дивья-юга), по человеческому летоисчислению длятся 4320000 лет. Тысяча таких циклов (4 миллиарда 320 миллионов лет) составляют один день Брахмы. Каждый его день сменяется ночью такой же продолжительности. Ночью Брахма спит, и большинство планет погружаются в воды разрушения. Когда ночь кончается, Брахма пробуждается; для него начинается новый день, состоящий из тысячи таких циклов. Триста шестьдесят таких дней и ночей составляют один год Брахмы; Брахма живет сто таких лет. Примечание: 1. Методы поклонения Богу в каждую из эпох: в Сатья-югу Абсолют можно постичь с помощью глубокой медитации; в Трета-югу к той же цели можно прийти, совершая богатые жертвоприношения; в Двапара-югу — поклоняясь Божествам (образам Господа в храмах), а в Кали-югу — повторяя святое имя Господа. Господь Брахма живет, пока существует. вселенная, которая раз за разом создается. и снова разрушается. При создании новой вселенной. рождается и новый Брахма. Разрушение вселенной, полное или. частичное, происходит через определенные. промежутки времени. Нынешний день Брахмы начался. около двух миллиардов лет назад. Время. Знакомство с таким непростым понятием, как время, начинается в традиции вайшнавов с четырех юг (эпох). Однако югами оно не ограничивается. Солнечный год делится на шесть сезонов, начало которых рассчитывается согласно астрономическим данным: это васанта (весна), гришма (жаркий сезон), варша (сезон дождей), гиарат, (осень), хеманта (зима) и шишира (холодный сезон). Сутки делятся на 30 мухурт, (по 48 минут каждая). Мухурта в свою очередь делится на две гхати (по 24 минуты). В каждой гхати — 30 кал (по 48 секунд). Кала делится на две палы (по 24 секунды), а пала — на шесть пран (по 4 секунды). Каждая прана состоит из 10 випал (по 0,4 секунды), а каждая випала — из 60 пративипал (примерно по 0,006 секунды). Таким образом, время измеряется с необыкновенной точностью. В теологическом дискурсе ведической литературы время рассматривается как энергия Бога. Оно измеряется в движениях атомных частиц и приравнивается к Самому Кришне, вернее к Его всепроникающему безличному аспекту. Атомная частица, о которой идет речь, называется на санскрите ану; это одна из первооснов материальной природы. В «Бхагаватам» объясняется, каким образом атомные частицы заполняют материальный космос, как в результате этого они попадают под влияние времени и почему время рассчитывают на основе движения космических тел. И пространство, и время материальны, поэтому «Бхагаватам» относит их к проявлениям майи, иллюзии. Иначе говоря, все преобразования, порожденные сменой времен, — преходящи, словно сны. Только Кришна и Его аватары, обитатели духовных измерений, неподвластны диктату времени. Всё же в определенных своих аспектах время существует и в духовном мире: Кришна встает рано утром, доит коров, завтракает, отправляется в лес с друзьями пасти коров, играет там весь день, а вечером возвращается во Вриндаван. Но следует заметить, что все эти развлечения происходят одновременно. Каждая подробность духовного бытия вечна. И поскольку это делает понятие времени непостижимым, ведическая литература заключает: в духовных сферах время (в обычном для нас понимании) проявляется через свое отсутствие. Духовный мир не зависит от времени в его обычном для нас. понимании, в материальном же мире все существа подвластны. времени и потому должны снова и снова претерпевать муки. рождения и смерти. Они появляются в этом мире и последовательно проходят. через шесть стадий: рождаются, растут, живут здесь. некоторое время, производят себе подобных, стареют и умирают. Ведическля космология. Космология изучает физическую вселенную, ее предназначение и структуру. Может возникнуть вопрос: а зачем в вайшнавских писаниях, основная задача которых — дать нам знание о душе и ее взаимоотношениях с Богом, содержится вся эта информация? Ведь очевидно, что вселенная, которую мы наблюдаем, является феноменом материальным, отнюдь не духовным. Однако тот, кто знаком с вайшнавизмом, знает, что здесь рассматриваются не только духовные предметы как таковые, но и духовные составляющие всего материального. Вайшнавы стремятся понять вселенную и использовать все ее богатства в служении Богу. Вот почему в ведической литературе материальная вселенная описывается в мельчайших деталях; здесь же объясняется, какие планетные системы более пригодны для постижения Бога, а какие — менее. Удивительно, но древние тексты открывают нам подробности о строении вселенной, неизвестные даже современной науке. Можно принять или отвергнуть содержащуюся в них информацию, но ее количество не может не вызывать вопроса: откуда люди тех времен получили эти подробные сведения и почему их космология выглядит такой последовательной и завершенной? Главными текстами по ведической космологии считаются «Бхагавата-пурана» и «Вишну-пурана», но во всей его сложности данный предмет представлен в «Сурья-сиддханте», эзотерическом трактате, полученном людьми почти два миллиона лет назад от полубога, управляющего Солнцем. Согласно этому произведению, материальный мир состоит из бесчисленных вселенных-сфер, каждая из которых окружена многослойной оболочкой из материальных первоэлементов. В каждой вселенной находится четырнадцать планетных систем; они подразделяются на высшие и низшие. Ведическая космология геоцентрична, то есть Земля и подобные ей планеты расположены в центре четырнадцати планетных систем. Однако этноцентризма здесь нет: например, гора Меру, признаваемая в ведической литературе центром мироздания, находится очень далеко от Индийского субконтинента. Правда, следует отметить, что с мистической точки зрения центр космоса — это Вриндаван, расположенный на Земле. Поскольку планеты земного типа находятся на одинаковом удалении от обоих полюсов космоса, вся область, в которой они пребывают, считается идеальным местом для отработки кармы: Земля находится посередине — между наслаждениями высших миров и страданиями низших. По этой причине великие полубоги, живущие в высших измерениях, молят Бога позволить им родиться на Земле, поскольку они знают, что здесь их стремлению служить Богу не будет препятствовать дух наслаждения. А живые существа, испытывающие муки на низших планетах, тоже желают родиться на планетах земного типа, поскольку здесь их стремлению к высшей цели не будут препятствовать страдания. В Ведах приводятся названия адских миров, расположенных ниже Земли, и рассказывается о страданиях, ожидающих того, кто попадает туда. Средняя планетная система состоит из Сварлоки, Бхуварлоки и Бхурлоки (Земли). С этого уровня можно достичь четырех высших планетных систем, известных как Махарлока, Джаналока, Таполока и Сатьялока, высшие планеты полубогов, — разумеется, если действовать благочестиво и заработать хорошую карму. В противном случае падение обратно на низшие планеты неизбежно. В ведических писаниях рассказывается о гигантской продолжительности жизни обитателей высших планет, описываются их каждодневные занятия и интересы. Опять-таки удивительно, что эти древние тексты дают такое подробное знание о предмете, который, казалось бы, должен находиться за пределами их компетенции. Желающие получить дополнительную информацию на эту тему могут обратиться к книге Ричарда М. Томпсона «Тайны священной вселенной» (Mysteries of the Sacred Universe. — Alachua, Florida: Govardhana Hill Publishing, 1999). СКИТАНИЯ ДУШИ. Когда душа впервые приходит в материальный мир, она может стать Брахмой, первозданным живым существом, и поселиться на высших материальных планетах. Так гласят Веды. Поскольку душа изначально чиста, то, становясь Брахмой, она еще не имеет материального опыта и потому ее тело состоит не из грубой материи, а из чистого разума, категории тонкой материи. Впоследствии эта душа под влиянием иррациональных страстей, причина которых кроется в самом наличии недуховного тела, падает в низшие виды жизни и становится индра-гопой, одноклеточным организмом в низших мирах. С этого уровня она эволюционирует, воплощаясь последовательно в каждом из 8 400 000 видов жизни, пока не родится на планете земного типа. Теперь душа может снова отправиться либо вверх, либо вниз. Духовное Небо. На предыдущих страницах мы вкратце рассказали о четырнадцати материальных планетных системах, здесь же мы будем говорить о многомерной вселенной, известной как Духовное Небо. Хотя материальный космос невообразимо огромен, по сравнению с миром духовным он кажется маленькой картонной коробкой. Ваишнавские тексты описывают Деви-дхаму, или материальный мир, состоящий из разнообразных вселенных, как низший из всех существующих. Махеша-дхама, обитель Господа Шивы, находится немного выше. Миры, относящиеся к Деви-дхаме и Махеша-дхаме, располагаются в определенном порядке: от грубоматериальных, к которым относятся низшие и средние планетные системы (такие как Земля), до высших миров, состоящих исключительно из тонких энергий: ума, разума и эго. За пределами этих второстепенных миров находится Хари-дхама, по-другому называемая Вайкунтхой. Это и есть Духовное Небо, мир, в котором нет материальных несовершенств и жизнь в котором вечна. Над всеми планетами Хари-дхамы возвышается Голока, главная обитель Кришны. Причины, по которым Голоку называют высшей духовной обителью, приводятся в «Брахма-самхите» и в трудах шести Госвами Вриндавана. На внешней поверхности материального космоса протекает река Вираджа, за пределами которой пребывают свободные души, независимые от материального существования. Выше находится паравъома, обитель бесчисленного множества аватар, частичных проявлений Кришны, например планеты Нрисимхи, Ваманы, Рамы. Те, кто на Земле почитает эти проявления Бога, смогут после смерти перенестись на соответствующие духовные планеты. Выше всех миров находится планета Кришны, Голока; она проявляется трояко: как Дварака — царство, в котором главенствуют роскошь и великолепие; как Матхура, где наряду с роскошью большую роль играет сладость, и, наконец, как Вриндаван, где все проявления божественного могущества меркнут на фоне любви. Проекции Двараки, Матхуры и Вриндавана есть и на Земле; считается, что эти двойники неотличны от своих духовных прообразов. КАРМА и РЕИНКАРНАЦИЯ. Все существа рождаются и в свое время умирают. Согласно философии вайшна-вов, после смерти мы рождаемся вновь. Идея перево -площения, т.е. циклического повторения рождений и смертей, которые живое существо переживает, но не запоминает, и тесно связанная с ней концепция кармы («ни одно действие не свободно от последствий») с. незапамятных времен являются неотъемлемой частью индийской культуры. В одной из древнейших книг Индии, «Шатапатха-брахмане» (10.4.3.1), утверждается: «Тот, кто знает Истину, избавляет себя от бесконечной череды смертей и обретает настоящую ЖИЗНЬ». Вайшнавское понимание реинкарнации и связанных с ней концепций можно свести к следующим трем принципам: 1. Каждое живое существо — это душа, заключенная в материальном теле. О размерах души, находящейся в теле, Веды говорят так: «Сотая часть от одной сотой кончика волоса — вот размер вечной души» (Шветашватара-упанишад, 5.9). Как гласит традиция, во вселенной находится бесчисленное множество мельчайших нематериальных атомов — душ, равных по своим размерам одной десятитысячной кончика волоса. В ведических писаниях есть также информация о местонахождении души в теле: «Размером душа не больше атома, и воспринять ее можно с помощью совершенного разума. Эта крошечная, невидимая глазу душа парит в пяти воздушных потоках (прана, апана, въяна, самана и удана); место ее пребывания — сердце, и она распространяет свое влияние на все тело живого существа. Когда душа избавляется от оскверняющего воздействия пяти материальных воздушных потоков, проявляется ее духовное могущество» (Мундака-упанишад, 1.3.9). Можно сказать, что душа поймана в ловушку тела и с момента рождения тела ошибочно отождествляет себя с ним. В течение одной жизни человеку приходится жить во множестве различных тел: в теле младенца, отрока, юноши, взрослого и т.д., но при этом он остается одной и той же личностью. Душа не меняется, меняется тело. В «Бхагавад-гите» (2.13) говорится: «Воплотившаяся в теле душа постепенно меняет тело ребенка на тело юноши, а тело юноши — на тело старика; точно так же в момент смерти душа меняет старое тело на новое». 2. Действия, совершённые в этом теле, определяют наше следующее тело. Вайшнавские тексты утверждают, что переход души из одного тела в другое происходит не в случайном порядке; этот процесс отражает тонкие желания души и карму, поступки этой или предшествующих жизней. Именно для этого сотворены разнообразные виды живых существ: каждый из них снабжен определенными особенностями в строении органов чувств. Индивиды получают тела, соответствующие их вкусам и желаниям. К примеру, медведь способен спать месяцами, поэтому инертному, сонному человеку больше подойдет именно это тело. 3. Душа может разорвать круг перерождений, развив в себе сознание Бога. Кришна говорит в «Бхагавад-гите» (8.15): «Придя ко Мне, великие души, йоги-иреданные, никогда не рождаются вновь...» Традиция вайшнавов гласит, что благодаря практике бхакти-йоги (йоги преданности) человек может освободиться из круговорота рождений и смертей. Как утверждает «Брахма-самхита» (5.59), «высочайшая преданность достигается посредством посто- янных усилий, направленных на самоосознание, чему способствуют изучение священных писаний, благочестивое поведение и усердие в духовной практике». А. Л. Герман, профессор философии Университета штата Висконсин (г. Стивенс-Пойнт, США), так говорит о важности бхакти-йоги: «Бхакти-йога, „Путь восхищения“, позволяет решить проблему реинкарнации, открывая перед человеком стезю самозабвенной преданности Богу. Действия человека, живущего по принципам бхакти-йоги, свободны от кармических последствий, поскольку бхакта преданный посвящает свои действия и их результаты возлюбленному Богу: теперь порождаемая поступками карма принадлежит Богу, а не бхакте. Когда человек отдает плоды своего труда Богу, стираются желания, источник дукхи (страданий). Так открывается путь к небесам» 1. Кришна говорит: «Все планеты материального мира, от высшей и до низшей, — это юдоль страданий, где каждый вынужден снова и снова рождаться и умирать. Но тот. кто достиг Моей обители, никогда не родится здесь снова» (Бхагавад-гита, 8.16). Примечание: 1. A.L. Herman. A Brief Introduction to Hinduism, p. 119. —San Francisco: Westview Press, 1991. Скрытое воплощение 6. Покоритель сердца моего. Вовеки славен будь, о Шри Чайтаиья, покоритель сердца моего. Восторг и тайна в Его ритмичном танце, вселяет радость барабанов бой, а перезвон тарелочек хранит движенье звуков. Вслед за Ним поет, танцует и ликует пестрая толпа. Изящный шаг: Ему усталость не знакома; опьяненный радостью Своей, танцует Он. Владыка сердца моего, скажи, смогу ли я хоть слово молвить о моей любви к Тебе? Желает шах Акбар отведать хоть бы каплю из моря добродетели Твоей, любви Твоей. — Стихи Акбара. Цитируются в книге А- Ч. Сена «Чайтанъя и Его эпоха». (Chaitanya and His Age. — Calcutta: University of Calcutta Press, 1922). ЛИЧНОСТЬ ШРИ ЧАЙТАНЬИ. Шри Чайтанья Махапрабху (1486 — 1534) считается проявлением одновременно Радхи и Кришны, скрытым воплощением Бога. Он указал людям путь, ведущий в самые потаенные области трансцендентного. В «Шримад-Бхагаватам» (7.9.38) Бога величают три-югой, «тем, кто является в трех эпохах: в Сатью, Трету и Двапару». Он назван так потому, что в четвертую, последнюю эпоху (Кали) Он приходит как чханна- («тайная») аватара, особое, скрытое воплощение. Его появление в Кали-югу считается скрытым, потому что, в отличие от других аватар, в этом облике Господь не показывает, что Он — воплощение. Иначе говоря, Он проводит Свои игры, приняв облик Своего преданного, и открывает Свою божественную сущность лишь самым близким Своим последователям. И все же те, кто изучает ведические писания, понимают, кто Он такой. В Пуранах говорится, что в Сатья-югу у Господа тело белого цвета, в Трета-югу — красного, в Двапара-югу — черного, а в Кали-югу — золотистого. Характерной особенностью Шри Чайтаньи был золотистый цвет Его кожи — это отмечают все Его биографы. В ведической литературе содержатся детальные описания аватар: приводятся сведения об их «родителях», о месте их явления, о миссии, которую они призваны выполнить, о других особенностях. Утверждения, прямо указывающие на божественность Шри Чайтаньи, содержатся в «Махабхарате» и «Шримад-Бхагаватам» — произведениях, написанных за много веков до рождения Шри Чайтаньи. В «Атхарва-веде» есть целый текст, известный как «Чайтанья-упанишад», предсказывающий Его явление. В «Кришна-ямале» и «Брахма-ямале» упоминается имя Его матери, а также город, в котором Он родится, — Навадвипа. В этих же двух книгах говорится о Его миссии — о проповеди санкиртаны, совместного пения святого имени Бога. В «Ваю-пуране» сказано: «В эпоху Кали Кришна низойдет на Землю как божественный сын Шачидеви и положит начало движению санкиртаны». В «Бхагаватам» говорится о Шри Чайтанье Махапрабху как о «золотой» аватаре Кали-юги; там же содержатся дополнительные сведения о движении санкиртаны: «В эпоху Кали Господь приходит в облике Своего преданного и в обществе Своих спутников непрестанно поет святое имя Кришны. Цвет Его тела не темный, а золотой. Мудрые люди поклоняются Ему совместным пением Его имен» (Бхагаватам, 11.5.32). Воистину, Шри Чайтанья и Его учение о божественной любви, обретаемой благодаря повторению святого имени, — это и есть неизвестное сокровище Индии, ее настоящее сокровище. Жизнь ШРИ ЧАЙТАНЬИ. «Но я поверил бы в Бога, который умеет танцевать». — Фридрих Ницше. Чайтанья Махапрабху родился 18 февраля i486 года в Западной Бенгалии, в городе Навадвипе, известном также под названием Майяпур. При рождении Его нарекли Вишвамбхарой Мишрой; позже Он прославился под именем Нимай Пандит, а еще позже, после того, как дал обет отречения от мира, — под именем Чайтанья Махапрабху. Родители Махапрабху — Джаганнатха Мишра и Шачидеви — пережили тяжелую утрату: все их восемь дочерей умерли. Появление на свет Вшпварупы, старшего брата Махапрабху, ознаменовало счастливую перемену в их жизни. Вскоре родился и Махапрабху. Примерно с восьми лет Нимай учился в школе под началом Гангадаса Пандита. Уже через два года, в 1496 году, Его стали называть великим ученым — так хорошо Он освоил логику, искусство толкования священных писаний, философию и несколько языков. В том же году Его старший брат Вишварупа стал саннъяси — отрекся от мира и покинул родные края, отправившись странствовать по свету. Это событие глубоко повлияло на юного Нимая. В 1500 году Нимай женился на Лакшмиприи, а после того, как она безвременно покинула этот мир, — женился снова. Его второй женой стала Вишнуприя, которая пользовалась большим уважением в вайшнавской среде. В 1503 году Шри Чайтанья Махапрабху совершил паломничество в Гаю (провинция Бихар), чтобы отдать последние почести Своему умершему отцу. В Гае Он повстречал великого святого Ишвару Пури и принял от него духовное посвящение. Известно, что сразу после посвящения Махапрабху стал повторять мантры, полученные Им от Своего учителя, и поистине обезумел от любви к Богу. В священных текстах говорится, что божественные звуки оживают, когда ученик слышит их из уст истинного духовного учителя. Тот, кто повторяет святые имена Бога, полученные таким образом, общается с Богом посредством святого имени в форме мантры и испытывает духовное блаженство, которое со временем выкристаллизовывается в любовь к Богу. Экстатический танец Шри Чайтаньи Махапрабху. Шри Чайтанья был заворожен святым именем Кришны. Его любовь к Богу не знала пределов, Он пел и танцевал в великом восторге. Биографы говорят о безудержном танце, к которому присоединялись все Его последователи. Этот период Его жизни — после посвящения — отмечен множеством чудес: Он излечивал прокаженных, воскрешал умерших, мог одновременно находиться в нескольких местах, являл божественные образы. Все эти сверхъестественные деяния документально подтверждены Его современниками. В начале 1510 года, в возрасте двадцати четырех лет, Чайтанья Махапрабху отрекся от мира (принял посвящение в саннъясу). Церемония была проведена в небольшом городе Катва, а посвящение Ему дал известный в те времена монах из школы имперсонализма, Кешава Бхарати. Став саннъяси, Махапрабху поселился в Пури. Через некоторое время Он отправился в паломничество по Южной Индии. Во время Своего путешествия Он встретился со многими выдающимися людьми, в том числе с некоторыми из шести Госвами Вриндавана и Раманандой Раем. Именно Рамананде Раю Он явил Себя в виде объединенной формы Радхи и Кришны. Наводнив весь субконтинент любовью к Богу, Чайтанья Махапрабху вернулся в Джаганнатха-Пури. Все Свое время Он проводил с близкими спутниками. Чувство глубокого блаженства, которое испытывает Радха в Своей любви к Кришне, — радха-бхава — всё больше и больше охватывало Его. Сильнейшие духовные переживания вызывали у Махапрабху трансформацию частей тела. Такие чувства к Богу крайне редки; эти изменения известны как двадшиадаиш, и проявляются они на двенадцатом уровне махабхавы, высшей ступени преданности. В последние дни жизни Чайтанья Махапрабху открыл секрет Своей божественной любви Своим самым доверенным спутникам. Учение ШРИ ЧАЙТАНЬИ. Шри Чайтанья составил восемь молитв на санскрите. В этих молитвах, называемых «Шикшаштака», содержится суть всех настроений преданности и духовных поучений. Так гласит традиция Гаудия-вайшнавов. В первом из восьми стихов «Шикшаштаки» прославляется повторение святого имени Кришны: «Слава совместному пению святого имени Кришны! Такое пение очищает зеркало сердца от грязи и гасит пожар материального существования. Повторение имен Бога подобно прибывающей луне, которая дарует лотос удачи всем живым существам. Святое имя — душа всего знания. Повторение святого имени Кришны углубляет и расширяет полный радости океан трансцендентной жизни. Оно приносит успокоение и позволяет преданному день и ночь наслаждаться высшим нектаром». Во втором стихе раскрывается настроение искреннего преданного; здесь Махапрабху повествует о печальной судьбе того, кто еще не обрел желания повторять святое имя, могущественное по природе: «О мой Господь, о Верховная Личность, Твое святое имя способно даровать живым существам любое благословение, поэтому у Тебя сотни и миллионы имен, таких как Кришна и Говинда. Ты Сам воплощаешься в этих именах; они вмещают в себя все Твои непостижимые энергии. Для повторения Твоих имен не существует строгих правил. Мой дорогой Господь, по доброте Своей 'Гы даровал заблудшим душам возможность приблизиться к Тебе с помощью повторения Твоих святых имен; но я настолько неудачлив, что не могу без оскорблений повторять их и потому не способен развить в себе привязанность к ним». В третьем стихе речь идет о смирении, которое позволяет повторять имя Господа чисто: «Тот, кто считает себя ниже травы, кто терпеливее дерева, кто не ожидает почтения к себе, но всегда готов оказывать почтение другим, — лишь тот может повторять святое имя Господа непрерывно». Тема четвертого стиха — целеустремленность, качество, необходимое для чистого произнесения святого имени: «О Господь Вселенной, мне не нужны ни материальные блага, ни последователи, ни прекрасная жена, ни плоды материальной деятельности, какими бы заманчивыми они ни казались. Я хочу только одного — из жизни в жизнь преданно служить Тебе, не ожидая ничего взамен». В пятом стихе Шри Чайтанья объясняет, почему душа погрузилась в материальное бытие. Здесь Он снова говорит о смирении, дарующем свободу: «О Господь, о Кришна, сын Махараджи Нанды, я — Твой вечный слуга, но из-за себялюбивого поведения я пал в этот ужасный океан невежества. Пожалуйста, одари меня Своей беспричинной милостью. Считай меня пылинкой на лотосе Твоих стоп». В шестом стихе говорится о трех внешних признаках, свидетельствующих о зарождении в сердце человека истинной любви к Богу: «Мой дорогой Господь, когда же глаза мои украсятся слезами любви, беспрестанно льющимися при повторении Твоего святого имени? Когда же при имени Твоем дрогнет мой голос и волосы на теле встанут дыбом от трансцендентного счастья?» Седьмой стих — это описание души, которая приблизилась к совершенству. От ощущения блаженной разлуки с Кришной чистого преданного охватывает неудержимое стремление к Нему: «Господь мой, Говинда, в разлуке с Тобой каждое мгновение кажется мне тысячелетием. Слезы, словно потоки дождя, льются из глаз моих, и мир пустеет». В заключительном стихе «Шикшаштаки» говорится о бескорыстии и Божественном Упоении — высшем уровне преданности, доступном человеку, который повторяет святое имя. Таковы плоды подлинной духовной любви. В таком насыщенном эмоциями состоянии преданный чувствует трансцендентную близость к Богу, что дает ему право говорить с Кришной на равных: «Пусть Кришна крепко обнимет меня — Свою служанку, припавшую к Его стопам. Он может разбить мое сердце, не показываясь мне на глаза. Он непостоянен в отношениях с женщинами и волен поступать как пожелает. Но что бы Он ни сделал, Он — Господин моей жизни и останется таким навсегда». Все наставления «Шикшаштаки» подробно разъясняются в «Шри Чайтанья-чаритамрите», написанной в 1616 году одним из последователей Шри Чайтаньи, Шрилой Кришнадасом Кавираджей Госвами. В 70-х годах двадцатого столетия Его Божественная Милость А.Ч. Бхактиведанта Свами Прабхупада перевел этот монументальный труд с бенгали на английский язык, открыв для западного читателя доступ в сокровищницу вайшнавской культуры и философии. Шесть ГОСВАМИ. Божественная любовь, которая владела всем существом Шри Чайтаньи, — не от мира сего. Тем не менее Ему удалось рассказать об этой любви Своим самым близким ученикам. Он подробно объяснил им, как передать Его учение миру, и поручил им систематизировать эти знания и разработать методику для их широкого распространения. Смогут ли будущие поколения оценить чувства, которые испытывал Махапрабху? Смогут ли они испытать то же самое? Доступ к внутреннему миру Махапрабху нам открыли шесть Госвами Вриндавана. Рагхунатха дас Госвами (1495-1571) был первым, кто встретился со Шри Чайтаньей. Он родился в небрахманской семье (что отличает его от других Госвами) в городе Чандпур (ныне Шри Кришнапур) в Западной Бенгалии. Он унаследовал баснословные богатства, но не питал привязанности к своему материальному достоянию. Общаясь с великим святым Харидасом Тхаку-ром, Рагхунатха дас с нетерпением ожидал встречи со Шри Чайтаньей. Встреча состоялась в 1510 году в Шантипуре, вскоре после того, как Махапрабху принял санньясу; чтобы увидеться со Шри Чайтаньей, юный Рагхунатха сбежал из дому. Дас Госвами — так по традиции принято называть Рагхунатху даса — прославился среди вайшнавов как великий мистик: на основе увиденного в своих медитациях он сочинял прекрасные стихи. Вскоре после знакомства с Рагху-натхой дасом Госвами Чайтанья Махапрабху направился в Южную Индию и там некоторое время жил в доме одного брахмана по имени Венката Бхатта. У Венкаты был семилетний сын, Гопала Бхатта. Махапрабху лично давал ему наставления. Мальчик вырос и стал известен как Гопала Бхатта Госвами (1503-1578) — один из виднейших богословов Гаудия-вайшнавизма. Гопала Бхатта, по рождению южноиндийский брахман, великолепно знал все тонкости повседневной практики вайшнавов. Поэтому он смог внести бесценный вклад в осуществление миссии шести Госвами: вместе с Санатаной Госвами он разработал свод правил для Гаудия-вайшнавов, «Хари-бхакти-виласу». В этом трактате подробно описаны все аспекты традиции, такие как поклонение Божеству, храмовые обряды, этикет и т.п. Рупа Госвами (1489-1564) и Сана-тана Госвами (1488-1558) — также уроженцы Южной Индии — были высокопоставленными чиновниками в мусульманском правительстве Бенгалии. О них говорили как о великих ученых и выдающихся политиках. Но волны океана преданности, в который был погружен Шри Чайтанья, не обошли их стороной. Они познакомились с Махапрабху, когда Он шел во Вриндаван. Некоторое время спустя Рупа встретился с Ним в Праяге (ныне Аллахабад) и слушал из Его уст истины о расе (настроениях преданности). Санатана встретился с Махапрабху в Бенаресе; на этой встрече Махапрабху объяснил Санатане сложнейшую науку об аватарах, о том, как Бог проявляется в этом мире. Рупа и Санатана написали множество книг. Их вклад в традицию вайшнавов исчисляется десятками драматических произведений, поэтических сборников и философских трактатов. Труд Рупы и Санатаны продолжил их родной племянник Джива Госвами (1513-1598), который и поныне считается одним из величайших философов Индии. Он развил темы, затронутые его знаменитыми предшественниками, и в тончайших подробностях изложил их теологические концепции. Джива встречался со Шри Чайтаньей лишь однажды, будучи ребенком. Тем не менее одной этой встречи, наряду с вдохновением, полученным от общения с Рупой и Санатаной, было достаточно, чтобы питать его разум на протяжении всей его творческой деятельности. Рагхунатха Бхатта Госвами (1505-1579) не оставил литературного наследия, но прославился как прекрасный певец и искусный декламатор «Бхагаватам». Смысл вайшнавского богословия заключается в киртане — экстатическом пении святого имени. Рагхунатха Бхатта Госвами явил в своих киртанах ярчайший образец певца славы Господа. Бхакти. ДУХОВНАЯ ЛЮБОВЬ. Суть учения Шри Чайтаньи — это бхакти, духовная любовь к Кришне. Этимология этого слова двояка: по одной из версий, в слове бхакти слышен санскритский корень бхандж, что означает «разлука». Такая трактовка крайне важна для вайшнавского дуализма: служить можно только Богу, который «разлучен» с живым существом. Если живое существо полностью тождественно Богу, как утверждают адвайта-ведантисты, то бхакти невозможна, ибо преданность предполагает наличие двух существ: преданного и того, кому он предан. Согласно другой, более распространенной версии, слово бхакти происходит от глагольного корня бхадж, что значит «поклоняться», «быть преданным» или «участвовать в чем-либо». Во втором стихе своих знаменитых сутр, посвященных бхакти, мудрец Шандилья дает такое определение: «Бхакти — это всепоглощающая, сильная любовная привязанность к Господу». Мудрец-вайшнав Нарада в своей «Нарада-бхакти-сутре» более подробно освещает этот предмет: «Идти путем бхакти — значит посвящать все свои поступки Верховному Господу и считать невосполнимой утратой каждое мгновение, проведенное без мыслей о Нем» (сутра 19). В Первой песни «Бхагаватам» о бхакти говорится как о парама-дхарме, «высшей деятельности, приносящей душе наибольшее удовлетворение». Нетрудно заметить, что в учении вайшнавизма бхакти является центральным понятием. О бхакти писали также южноиндийские алъвары, принадлежавшие к самому раннему вайшнавско-му движению — Шри-вайшнавизму. Концепция бхакти подробно излагается и в трудах Рупы Госвами. Его теология бхакти-расы — это краеугольный камень Гаудия-вайшнавизма. В Индии бхакти широко распространилась в XV-XV1 ве- ках н. э.; это можно назвать эпохой возрождения бхакти. В то время западный мир переживал свой собственный Ренессанс, направивший цивилизацию в противоположном направлении. Определяющей чертой Ренессанса в Индии была преданность Богу, тогда как на Западе эта эпоха охарактеризовалась устремлением к эмпирическому познанию и материальному прогрессу, науке и технологии; на первый план выступил материализм, а духовность превратилась в нечто второстепенное. О европейском Ренессансе часто говорят как о периоде роста, о времени, когда человек стремился уповать на свои силы, постигать самого себя. Для обозначения этой эпохи историк Жюль Мишле предложил термин «Возрождение». Это была пора пробуждения нового мироощущения: человек отстранялся от религии и суеверий и пытался прогрессировать, сосредоточив внимание на окружающем мире, на свойствах материальной природы, на своем теле. Человек углубился в тонкости материаль- ного, оставив позади духовность и тихую жизнь. Ренессанс бхакти, в отличие от своего западного аналога, представлял собой движение к простоте, к основополагающим духовным истинам. Он был обращен не к новым уровням усложненного понимания мира, а к внутренней динамике религиозного импульса; он отвечал насущной потребности человека общаться со своим Творцом, естественному стремлению к любви. Однако не все были способны выйти за рамки привычных догм и обрядов и по достоинству оценить «новые идеи» реформаторов бхакти (несмотря на то что и приверженцы бхакти, и консервативно настроенные верующие черпали свои убеждения из одних и тех же писаний). Тем не менее большая часть Индии до сих пор испытывает сильное влияние бхакти и бхакт, ее последователей, — может быть, потому, что бхакти затрагивает самые потаенные уголки человеческого сердца, тогда как материальный ренессанс — пусть даже приносящий некие удобства — в конце концов оставляет человека духовно опустошенным, лишает его души. «Тонко чувствующих людей святые места изумляют... В своих важнейших аспектах жизнь в этих местах протекает на уровне ума, эмоций либо полностью трансцендентного бытия». — Норвин Хейн, заслуженный профессор религиоведения Йельского университета. Святые места 7. ХРАМЫ. Вайшнавские храмы, подобно соборам Франции или Ватикана, вызывают благоговение. В то же время они пробуждают чувство сокровенной близости к Божественному. В свое время Мирча Элиаде так объяснил особенности постройки индийских храмов: «Эти храмы... недвусмысленно воспроизводят человеческое тело. На месте возведения чертится васту-пуруша-мандала (диаграмма будущего храма). В этой диаграмме отражено расположение сторон света, лунных домов, планет, полубогов и частей человеческого тела; она служит основой, на которой возводится храм. Индийские трактаты по архитектуре уподобляют храм человеческому телу: портал — это рот, а купол, венчающий остроконечную вершину храма, — голова. Место выхода шпиля из купола соответствует темени, пройдя через которое душа в момент смерти уносится на небеса; главное святилище храма соответствует той области тела, где располагается душа... Поскольку храм является символиче- ским подобием человеческого тела, то посетить храм — значит совершить путешествие вглубь себя. А увидеть Божество в сердце храма — значит встретить Бога в центре своего бытия» «Божество в сердце храма» — характерная черта вайшнавской традиции: в образе Божества (арча-виграхи) на алтаре присутствует Сам Господь. Вайш-навы видят в Божестве одну из множества аватар Господа, арча-аватару (воплощение в образе Божества). Согласно «Шримад-Бхагаватам» (11.27.12), арча-аватара может предстать в любой из следующих восьми материальных субстанций: камень, дерево, металл, земля, краски, песок, драгоценные камни, ум. Традиция гласит: чтобы Божеству можно было поклоняться, специально обученные священники должны «наполнить божественным присутствием» те элементы, из которых Оно сделано; при этом Божество должно иметь точные размеры, указанные в священных книгах. На алтаре, где установлено Божество, воспроизводятся ежедневные занятия Господа: рано утром священнослужители пробуждают Его и предлагают Ему завтрак, произнося при этом особые мантры. Днем служители готовят для Божества изысканный обед, после чего Господь некоторое время спит. Проснувшись, Он принимает подарки, которые подносят Ему служители. Вечером Божество наслаждается еще одним большим пиром, а перед тем, как отойти ко сну, слушает убаюкивающие мантры из уст Своих слуг. Опытные священники совершают алтарные таинства, а верующие приходят в храм на даршан — так называется созерцание прекрасного Господа на алтаре. Прихожане поют мантры, прославляют Божество, восторгаются Его красотой и молятся Ему. В вайшнавских храмах человек возвышается над безличной концепцией духовности и обретает способность соприкоснуться с Личностью Бога. В тысячах храмов по всему миру, во множестве Своих проявлений — Рамы, Вишну, Нри-симхи, Джаганнатхи, Кришны, — Господь дарует простым людям возможность увидеть Его. Примечание: 1. Mircea Eliade. «Sacred space», in The Encyclopedia of Religion, ed., vol. 12, p. 532, —New York: Macmillan Publishing Company, 1987. ХРАМОВАЯ АРХИТЕКТУРА. Архитектура Индии корнями уходит в глубокую древность. Принципы зодчества изложены в Пуранах и других книгах, таких как «Шильпа-шастра» (трактат Вишвакармы, зодчего полубогов) и «Васту-шастра». Наряду с этими произведениями архитекторы пользуются «Шульба-сутрой», где приведены подробные геометрические расчеты, необходимые для обустройства арены для жертвоприношений (ягъи). В храмовой архитектуре можно выделить три ОСНОВНЫХ СТИЛЯ. В северных и западных областях Индии наибольшее распространение получил стиль нагара, представленный высокими сооружениями с большими остроконечными шпицами над гарбха-грихой — местом, где располагается Божество. Внутри таких храмов обычно строят крытую галерею, огибающую храмовый зал; по этой галерее паломники могут обходить вокруг Божества. В восточноиндийской архитектуре предпочтение отдается округлым башням. Храмы представляют собой целый комплекс зданий с помещениями для песнопений, танцев, театральных постановок и поклонения разнообразным божествам. Южный стиль известен своими уникальными гопурами — изящными, богато украшенными резьбой строениями, возвышающимися над входом в храмовый комплекс. Вайшнавские храмы возводятся в соответствии со сложными математическими расчетами, включающими в себя геометрический чертеж в виде йога (васту-пуругиа-мандалы). Такой рисунок призван освятить будущее строение. ВРИНДАВАН. Священная земля враджа. В североиндийском штате Уттар-Прадеш, в 137 километрах к югу от Дели, раскинулся живописный край, называемый Врадж или Брадж (букв, «пастбище»). Это самое святое место паломничества для вайшнавов, и царящая здесь пасторальная атмосфера еще никого не оставляла равнодушным. Деревни Враджа занимают территорию диаметром примерно в 64 километра, сполагаются город Матхура и 12 главных лесов (один из которых, Вриндаван, считается духовным центром Враджа), а также 125 второстепенных лесов. Однако говорить о Врадже только как о некой географической местности — значит умалять его духовную значимость. Для вайшнавов земля Враджа священна. Природа Враджа многомерна, он существует не только во времени и пространстве, но и вне материальных измерений. Вечная игра Господа Кришны (лила), проходящая в духовной сфере, время от времени проявляется и в нашем трехмерном мире. Когда Господь желает провести Свою игру на Земле, как это было 5 000 лет назад, Он выбирает для этой цели Врадж. Поэтому духовную сферу вайшнавы также называют Враджем. Таким образом, существуют Врадж небесный и Врадж земной; вайшнавы считают их равноценными. Священные писания вайшнавов утверждают, что небесный Врадж (и каждая исходящая из него область духовного мира) является вечным домом всех живых существ, который они покинули на заре творения. С незапамятных времен человек мечтает об идеальном прибежище — рае, Шангри-Ла, Вельде, — куда он мог бы вернуться и где мог бы жить в первоначальном, безмятежном блаженстве и счастье. Для всех, кто нашел приют у мудрецов и храмов земного Враджа, эти чаяния становятся реальностью. Чтобы по-настоящему проникнуться духом Враджа, надо пойти на парикраму («обход святого места») с человеком, хорошо знающим эту местность как географически, так и духовно. Известно, что песок Враджа, по которому ступали Радха и Кришна, пропитан неземной любовью. Поэтому нередко можно видеть, как паломники с благоговением посыпают этим песком свою голову. Богатое разнообразие святых мест, равно как и самих религий в этом мире, отвечает разным запросам людей, их всевозможным наклонностям и мировосприятию. Паломники посещают святые места по различным причинам: чтобы избавиться от физических и душевных недугов, чтобы получить богатство и не растерять уже нажитое. Некоторые просто едут туда, сами не зная зачем. Но есть люди (и таких множество), которые совершают паломничество, чтобы пробудить или обновить жизнь своего духовного «я». Врадж способствует возникновению таких высоких устремлений. Недаром говорится, что из семи традиционных мест паломничества в Индии, после посещения которых можно рассчитывать на исполнение любых желаний — от бхукти (материальных благ) до мукти (освобождения от материального рабства), — только Врадж дарует бхакти и прему— преданность Богу и любовь к Нему. НЕ ЗАБУДУ Я ВРАДЖ НИКОГДА. «„Уддхава, знай: Не забуду Я Врадж никогда, Вриндаван, Гокулу, их воздух лесной. Всей душой Я стремлюсь туда. Как счастлив Я был, Видя Нанду с Яшодой в утренний час. Вот кормят с любовью они Меня теплым хлебом и маслом. Мы с пастушками играли Каждый день от зари до зари; Дразнились, шутили, смеялись, Погрузившись в забавы свои. Уддхава, знай: Не забуду Я Врадж никогда, Его воздух и сумрак лесной, Берега чудесной Ямуны. И коров, и телят, И кувшины для молока. Помню, однажды с друзьями На поляне устроили праздник: Плясали, шумели, боролись... А сейчас мы в Матхуре: Здесь золото, жемчуг, бриллианты — Но в мыслях Я снова и снова Бегу по бескрайним лугам. Там Я забавлялся с друзьями, Там Я постоянно шалил, А мама Яшода терпела, А Нанда-отец все сносил“, — Тут Повелитель Сурдаса смолк И задумался». — Сурдас, поэт-святой XV века (от лица Кришны). Навадвипа. Навадвипа расположена в ста с лишним километрах к северу от Колкаты (Калькутты) и связана с нею автомобильной и железной дорогами, а также рекой. Эта местность прославлена тем, что здесь родился Шри Чайтанья (1486 — 1534), известный также какГаура («Золотое воплощение»). Шри Чайтанья — это тот же Шри Кришна, поэтому Навадвипа (Майяпур) и Вриндаван, хотя и расположены географически в разных местах, считаются духовными двойниками, а лила Гауры (Чайтаньи) и лила Кришны взаимосвязаны на духовном уровне. Вайшнавы с благоговением называют пятидесятикилометровый округ Навадвипы (Майяпура) Гаура-мандалой. В правление царя Лакшманы Сена (конец XII века) Навадвипа стала столицей Бенгалии, но позже, в 1202 году, ее завоевал и разрушил Мухаммед Бахтияр Хильджи. После этого Бенгалия некоторое время находилась под властью мусульман. Несмотря на социальные трения, индусы и мусульмане жили в мире. Навадвипа, прославившаяся как центр санскритологии, стала цитаделью ортодоксального брахманизма. Такова была историческая обстановка на момент явления Шри Чайтаньи. В Навадвипе можно найти сотни мест, связанных с именем Шри Чайтаньи. В Йога-питхе, месте рождения Шри Чайтаньи Махапрабху, сейчас установлены Божества, изображающие Чайтанью и Его спутников. Сюда до сих пор прихо- дит множество паломников. Поблизости находится Шриваса-анган, дом Шривасы Тхакура; именно здесь Шри Чайтанья положил начало движению санкиртаны — религиозному движению, основой которого является совместное пение святых имен Кришны и танец ради Его удовольствия. Навадвипа расположена на девяти островах (нава — «девять», двипа — «остров»). Под «девятью островами» обычно понимают девять духовных сфер, видеть которые могут только те, кто достиг высшего духовного уровня. Островов в буквальном смысле этого слова здесь нет; с материальной точки зрения «девять островов» представляют собой девять городков, расположен- ных поблизости друг от друга в такой последовательности: Антар-двипа, Симантадвипа, Годрумадвипа, Мадхьядвипа, Коладвипа, Ритудвипа, Джахнудвипа, Модадрумадвипа и Рудрадвипа. Паломники обходят их один за другим. С духовной точки зрения эти девять островов символизируют девять методов преданного служения: слушание о Боге, воспевание славы Бога, памятование о Боге, служение лотосным стопам Бога поклонение Ему, вознесение Ему молитв, исполнение приказаний Бога, служение Ему в качестве друга и полное самопожертвование ради Него. ОТКРЫТИЕ МЕСТА РОЖДЕНИЯ ШРИ ЧАЙТАНЬИ. К XIX веку миссия и жизнь Господа Чайтаньи были почти забыты; ход времени и мусульманские завоевания почти стерли из истории Его имя. Все изменилось с появлением в этих краях Бхактивиноды Тхакура (1838-1914). Верный последователь Чайтаньи, Бхакти-винода поставил перед собой задачу найти подлинное место рождения Господа. В ходе его поисков выяснилось, что городу, который его современники называли Навадвипой, всего сто лет, поэтому он никак не мог быть той Навадвипой, где родился Шри Чайтанья. Высказывались разные мнения; некоторые даже утверждали, что место рождения Господа скрыли воды Ганги, которая за прошедшие с тех пор века неоднократно меняла свое русло. Но Бхактивинода настойчиво продолжал поиски. Вскоре он услышал об одном селении, расположенном к северо-востоку от города, считавшегося Навадвипой. Бхактивинода понял, что именно эта старая деревня, управляемая в его время мусульманами, является настоящей Навадвипой, и стал искать этому документальные подтверждения. Убедительным доказательством стали две карты, составленные английскими лоцманами, ходившими по Ганге. Кроме того, ключом к разгадке послужили произведения местных авторов. Так, в «Бхакти-ратнакаре», написанной Нарахари Чакраварти, упоминается, что дом Шривасы Пандита, где Шри Чайтанья положил начало совместному пению маха-мантры, находился на расстоянии ста дхану (около 183 метров) к северу от «дома Бога». Месторасположение дома Шривасы было известно, поэтому Бхактивиноде не составило труда определить место рождения Шри Чайтаньи. Доказательства были найдены, и в дальнейшем их подкрепили географические и археологические изыскания, проведенные лично Бхактивинодой. Для того чтобы получить духовное подтверждение своего открытия, Бхактивинода принес на это место своего старого и больного учителя, Джаганнатху даса Бабаджи. Старенький Бабаджи Махараджа, который не мог самостоятельно ходить, тут же вскочил и стал прыгать от радости, проливая обильные слезы любви к Богу. Столь яркое проявление божественной любви убедило Бхактивиноду — возможно, даже в большей степени, чем все неопровержимые материальные свидетельства, — в том, что это действительно место рождения Шри Чайтаньи. Майяпур. Традиция продолжается. Значение Шри Чайтаньи для вайшнавской традиции невозможно переоценить. После того как Бхактиви-нода Тхакур установил место рождения Шри Чайтаньи, Бхактисиддханта Сарасвати Тхакур, а затем А. 4. Бхактиведанта Свами Прабхупада приложили немало усилий, чтобы сохранить Майяпур и сделать его удобным для паломничества. Для этих целей здесь решено было построить большой храмовый комплекс. Строительные работы начались в 1972 году и продолжаются по сей день. На территории храмового комплекса, который сейчас известен как Майяпур-чандродая-мандир, находится величественный храм, чудесный ухоженный парк, школа, библиотека, музей, мемориал Шрилы Прабху-пады, лекционный зал, гостиницы и многое другое. Этот комплекс, способный вместить сотни посетителей, является главным центром распространения славы Шри Чайтаньи в округе. Строительство этого духовного центра еще ведется, и, когда оно будет завершено, он станет воплощением мечты Бхактивиноды — откровения, пришедшего к нему в то время, когда Майяпур был всего лишь деревней. Однажды вечером Бхактивинода сидел на террасе своего дома в Годрумадвипе, в Майяпуре, и смотрел на зеленеющие за рекой поля. Вдруг на другом берегу он увидел яркое сияние. Приглядевшись, Бхактивинода понял, что его взору предстал золотой город — духовный город, который в будущем будет возведен на этом месте. Это был Бхактивинода Тхакур город, посвященный прославлению Шри Чайтаньи; его населяли представители всех рас и вероисповеданий. «Все верно, — подумал Бхактивинода, — ведь Господь Чайтанья явился не для того, чтобы освободить только горстку людей в Индии. Он хотел освободить всех живых существ во всех странах и во всей Вселенной, проповедовать вечные, несектантские религиозные принципы». Бхактивинода страстно желал, чтобы увиденное им скорее стало явью: «О, когда же наступит тот день, когда счастливые англичане, французы, русские, немцы, американцы поднимут флаги, возьмут в руки мриданги барабаны и караталы тарелочки и пойдут по улицам, по городам с киртаном святых имен Верховного Господа?!» «Наступит время, — писал Бхактивинода, — когда на земле Навадвипы, на берегах Ганги, взметнется ввысь великолепный храм во славу Господа Чайтаньи». Он также предсказывал, что скоро придет великая личность, которая сделает эти мечты явью. Примерно шестьдесят лет спустя, в 1972 году, Шрила Прабхупада, сидя с несколькими своими учениками в крытой тростником хижине в Майяпуре, рассказывал о мечте Бхактивиноды, о святом городе и о мраморном дворце, которые будут воздвигнуты в этом месте. Прабхупада говорил о комфортабельных апартаментах, в которых будут жить преданные и гости города, о парках, в которых будут гулять слоны, олени и павлины, о раздаче пищи беднякам, об учебных заведениях здесь, о великолепном храме и многом другом. Он отчетливо видел все это, и сегодня последователи Прабхупады трудятся над воплощением его мечты. Прабхупада был той великой личностью, приход которой предсказывал Бхакти-винода. Прабхупада вдохновлял учеников, лично руководил разработкой проекта, вникая во все мельчайшие детали, — и еще при своей жизни превратил пустые поля в крупный духовный центр, вернувший название Майяпура на карту мира. Именно он собрал тысячи англичан, французов, немцев и американцев с мридангами, флагами и караталами в киртане. В наши дни его наказ — воплощать видение Бхактивиноды в жизнь — выполняют последователи Прабхупады. Ганга. Ганга — одна из самых известных рек на Земле. Для индийцев Ганга — СВЯТЫНЯ. Вайшнавы говорят, что святостью она уступает лишь Ямуне, поскольку та более тесно связана с Господом Кришной. Священные воды Ганги, берущие начало на заснеженных вершинах Гималаев, текут с запада на восток сначала по горной гряде Виндхья, а затем, после Аллахабада, где Ганга сливается с Ямуной, еще тысячи километров на восток, и так до Бенгальского залива. Ганга славится своей чистотой, поэтому на протяжении тысячелетий в ее водах совершали омовение все мудрецы, святые люди. Удивительно, но, несмотря на то что сейчас все моются в Ганге, сбрасывают в нее мусор, экскременты, река остается чистой. В последнее время в Гангу сбрасывают еще и химические отходы, однако воды ее, по утверждению экспертов, все равно пригодны для питья и купания. Так, к примеру, лауреат Нобелевской премии в области химии за 1946 год доктор Джон Говард Нортроп говорил: «Мы знаем, что Ганга сильно загрязнена. И все же индийцы пьют из нее воду, совершают в ней омовение, и им хоть бы что... Вероятно, воду стерилизует какой-то бактериофаг поражающий бактерий, присутствующих в сточных водах». Так или иначе, Ганга остается чистой — и очищающей! — для всех, кто совершает омовение в ее водах. Совсем недавно, в 1999 году, профессор Чарльз Вилкотт, уважаемый океанолог и индолог, изучив воду Ганги, пришел к такому выводу: «В Ганге есть что-то загадочное, делающее воды этой реки непохожими на обычную жидкость с подобным химическим составом... Мои исследования Ганги позволяют говорить об экстраординарном феномене». НИСХОЖДЕНИЕ ГАНГИ. Согласно ведической космологии, в материальной вселенной существуют три планетные системы: высшая, то есть райские планеты (которую часто путают с царством Бога), средняя, в которую входит планета Земля, и низшая, то есть адские планеты. Вся вселенная заключена в громадную оболочку толщиной в миллионы километров, а за ее пределами простирается духовный мир. Древняя традиция гласит, что истоки Ганги находятся за пределами оболочек материального мира. В «Шримад-Бхагаватам» приводится история про демона Бали, которому удалось захватить власть над всеми тремя планетными системами. Он изгнал полубогов из их небесных обителей и провозгласил себя царем рая. Скорбя о поражении своих сыновей, Адити, мать полубогов, двенадцать дней постилась и молилась Господу Кришне. Довольный ею, Господь согласился вернуть полубогам их царство. Он принял облик Ваманадевы, маленького брахмана, и отправился к Бали просить в дар немного земли — всего три Его шага. Бали согласился, и тогда Ваманадева перешагнул через всю вселенную, вернув таким образом полубогам утраченную ими собственность. Вторым из этих шагов Ваманадева пробил большим пальцем ноги оболочку вселенной. Через образовавшееся отверстие в этот мир просочилось несколько капель из океана Карана (Причинного океана). Эти капли и стали Гангой. Ганга считается священной и очищающей по двум причинам: она берет начало в духовном мире и палец Господа Ваманадевы когда-то коснулся ее. Сначала Ганга протекала только по райским планетам. Позже земной царь Бхагиратха, преданный Господа Вишну, пожелал, чтобы воды Ганги освятили Землю, и стал молить реку спуститься с небес. Ганга в образе женщины предстала перед Бхагиратхой и пообещала исполнить его просьбу, но при одном условии. «Когда я буду падать с неба на Землю, — сказала она, — поток моих вод будет необычайно мощным. Кто выдержит его напор? Если меня никто не удержит, я пробью Землю и рухну на адские планеты». Ганга попросила царя Бхагиратху найти того, кто обладал бы способностью задержать поток ее вод, когда он обрушится с неба. И царь Бхагиратха, желая угодить Ганге, обратился с мольбой к всемогущему Господу Шиве. Шива согласился подставить свою голову под низвергающуюся с небес реку. С тех пор священные воды Ганги ниспадают с головы Шивы на Землю. Пик в Гималаях и ледник, из-под которого вытекает Ганга, носят имя царя Бхагиратхи. В Ведах говорится, что каждый, кто погружается в воды Ганги, очищается от мирской скверны и становится достойным освобождения. После смерти он может возвратиться в вечный духовный мир, откуда Ганга берет свое начало. ДЖАГАННАТХА ПУРИ. На восточном побережье Индии, в штате Орисса, среди пальм и чистых, нетронутых пляжей раскинулся город Пури, очертаниями своими напоминающий раковину. Этот город — обитель Господа Джаганнатхи, арча-аватары Кришны. Паломники со всей Индии съезжаются сюда, чтобы поклониться Господу в одном из самых известных храмов страны. Место, где стоит этот храм, в стародавние времена называлось Нилагири, «синяя гора». Известно, что первый храм здесь был построен многие тысячелетия тому назад. Нынешний храм возведен в XII веке по приказу правителя Чходаганги. За прошедшие столетия он несколько раз перестраивался. Центральное святилище храма построено в типичном для Ориссы архитектурном стиле. Четыре здания, называемых 1) бхога-мандапа (место, где Божествам ежедневно предлагают более 50 подношений), 2) ната-мандапа (большой зал, где для услады Господа исполняются танцы), 3) мукхашала (зал, где Господь дает даршан, или аудиенцию), 4) бада-деула (главное святилище храма), вместе напоминают небольшой царский дворец. Высота храма — 64,5 метра, это самый высокий храм не только в Пури и его окрестностях, но и во всей Ориссе. На территорию храма ведут изумительные по красоте, богато украшенные скульптурами ворота. Восточные ворота называются Львиными, а ворота с южной, север- ной и западной сторон называются Конскими, Слоновьими и Тигриными. Через все эти ворота в храм текут потоки паломников, желающих увидеть Господа Джаганнатху. Высота Джаганнатхи, Божества Кришны, — примерно 1,5 метра. Рядом с Ним — Субхадра, Его сестра (олицетворение Йогамайи, мистической энергии Господа), по другую сторону от Субхадры — Баладева, старший брат Кришны и Субхадры (первичное воплощение Джаганнатхи). Божества кажутся громадными. Их вид внушает благоговейный трепет и преданность. Многие жители Пури каждый день приходят в храм, чтобы увидеть этих Божеств и получить маха-прасад— пищу, предложенную Им; такую пищу ежедневно получают тысячи посетителей храма. Принимая маха-прасад и просто находясь в Пури, любой человек может ощутить энергию Господа Джаганнатхи. Праздник колесниц. Ежегодная Ратха-ятра («Праздник колесниц») привлекает огромное число паломников со всей Индии, уступая по многочисленности только Кумбха-меле. На этом празднике Джаганнатху, Баладеву и Субхадру (Божеств, о которых рассказывалось в предыдущей главе) выносят из храма и устанавливают на трех гигантских колесницах, сооруженных специально для этого случая. Колесница Джаганнатхи вздымается в небо на 15 метров, ширина ее примерно 11 метров. Это громадное сооружение передвигается на шестнадцати колесах. Перед колесницей Джаганнатхи едут две колесницы чуть поменьше; на одной из них восседает Баладева, на другой — Субхадра. Несколько сотен священников служат Божествам во время шествия. К каждой из трех колесниц привязано четыре каната, и во время процессии за них тянет около 5 000 человек. Миллионы других участников праздника, не обращая внимания на летний зной, наблюдают за происходящим и восклицают: «Джая Джаганнатха!» («Слава Господу Вселенной!»). Через три километра процессия достигает храма Гундичи — временного пристанища Господа. Проходят семь дней, и здесь с той же пышностью и рвением проводится еще один праздник, знаменующий возвращение Господа Джаганнатхи в Свой храм. Поэты и художники прославляли величие этого праздника и красоту Джаганнатхи. Ниже приведены известные строфы, в которых воспевается красота Господа Джаганнатхи и утверждается, что Он и есть Шри Кришна. 1. В великой радости Господь Джаганнатха играет на флейте в рощах на берегах Ямуны. Он подобен шмелю, пьющему нектар с лотосоподобных лиц юных пастушек Враджа. Да предстанет повелитель мой, Джаганнатха, перед моим взором. 2. В левой руке Господь Джаган- натха держит флейту. Голова Его украшена павлиньими перьями, а золотистая шелковая ткань плотно облегает Его бедра. Он искоса поглядывает на Своих любящих преданных. Да предстанет повелитель мой, Джаганнатха, перед моим взором. 3. Восседая на Своей колеснице, Господь Джаганнатха отовсюду слышит обращенные к Нему молитвы и песни из уст тысяч брахманов. Слушая эти гимны, Господь готов даровать им все блага. Он — океан милости и истинный друг всех живых существ. Да предстанет повелитель мой, Джаганнатха, перед моим взором. СОКРОВЕННЫЙ СМЫСЛ ПРАЗДНИКА РАТХА-ЯТРА. Хотя Господь Кришна прославился как великий царь, детство Свое Он провел в деревне, во Вриндаване. Там Он веселился с друзьями-пастушками и с девушками-пастушками. Среди пастушек милее всех Его сердцу была Радхарани. Когда же Он уехал из Вриндавана, чтобы взойти на трон Два-раки, не стало во всей вселенной никого печальнее Радхарани. Но Она никогда не теряла надежды на то, что в один прекрасный день Кришна вернется к Ней. Так Она наслаждалась особой духовной жаждой, называемой випраламбха-бхавой, настроением любви в разлуке. Спустя много лет Кришна встретился с Радхарани и Ее подругами. Это случилось на Куру-кшетре, в месте паломничества на севере Индии. Но, увидев Кришну в роскошном царском одеянии, при всех регалиях, Радхарани затосковала и возжелала увидеть Его снова в облике простого пастушка, которого Она когда-то знала. Она страстно желала перенестись с Ним обратно во Вриндаван. Стремление вернуть Кришну в сельскую идиллию Вриндавана есть тайное значение праздника Ратха-ятра. Когда преданные влекут праздничную колесницу за длинные крепкие веревки, они на самом деле изо всех сил тянут Кришну назад в свои сердца — обратно, на землю Вриндавана. Радха и Кришна воплотились вместе в облике Чайтаньи Махапрабху и таким образом воссоединились. В последние годы жизни, проведенные в Джаганнатха-Пури, Господом Чайтаньей владело то же чувство которое испытывала Радхарани: Он изо дня в день с неослабевающей печалью оплакивал божественную разлуку Радхи и Кришны. Живя в Джаганнатха-Пури, Господь Чайтанья каждый год праздновал Ратха-ятру в том же настроении, в котором Радхарани стремилась вернуть Кришну в простую, деревенскую атмосферу Вриндавана. Махапрабху учил, что именно чувство разлуки позволяет ощутить присутствие Кришны и в конечном итоге доставляет величайшее счастье. В этом и состоит сокровенный смысл праздника Ратха-ятра. ИНФОРМАЦИЯ ДЛЯ путешественников. В этом разделе мы рассказали лишь о некоторых СВЯТЫХ местах Индии. Помимо них, в ведических писаниях упоминаются сапта-пури ( «семь городов» ), известные также как МОКШа -пури («города, дарующие освобождение» ); это Айодхья, Матхура, Хардвар, Бенарес, Канчи, Удджайн и Дварака. Кроме того, упоминаются семь священных рек: Ганга, Ямуна, Годавари, Сарасвати, Нармада, Синдху и Кавери. Для Гаудия-вайшнавов самыми важными местами паломничества являются Врадж (Вриндаван), Майяпур и Джаганнатха-Пури. Хотя приблизиться к святым местам в высшем смысле можно лишь с помощью глубокой медитации и безраздельной преданности, для начала можно познакомиться с внешним проявлением духовного царства. Поэтому мы предлагаем вашему вниманию карты этих мест, информацию о железнодорожных маршрутах, возможностях размещения и священных храмах. Врадж (Вриндаван). Во Врадже более 5000 храмов. Наиболее значительные из них — это храмы Мадана-Мохана, Говиндадевы, Радха-Раманы, Радхи-Гокулананды, Радхи-Дамодары, Банка-Бихари, Радхаваллабхи, Джугала-Кишоры, Радхи-Гопинатхи, Радхи-Шьямасундары и Кришны-Баларамы. К важнейшим местам паломничества во Врадже относятся Радха-Кунда, холм Говардхана и город Матхура, место рождения Господа Кришны. Из Нью-Дели в Матхуру: Матхура — небольшой город, расположенный на территории Враджа, находится в 137 километрах к югу от Дели, и дорога на такси туда занимает около трех часов. Добираться на поезде (к примеру, на «Тадж-экспрессе», который отправляется ежедневно от станции Низа-муддин и идет прямо до узловой станции Матхура) будет быстрее примерно на час. Расстояние от Матхуры до Вриндавана всего десять километров, и на авторикше туда можно доехать за полчаса (немного меньше времени займет поездка на такси). Где остановиться: Отель ИСККОН, расположенный рядом с храмом Кришны-Баларамы во Вриндаване, — это удобное место, где могут остановиться паломники. Недорогими и комфортабельными отелями являются также «Махешвари Ашрам», «Джай Сингх Гера». Последний расположен у храма Радха-Раманы. В Матхуре можно остановиться в гостиницах «Агра» и «Радха Ашок». Майяпур. В Майяпуре находится много святых мест, связанных со Шри Чайтаньей и Его спутниками, в частности место рождения Шри Чайтаньи. Внимание множества туристов привлекают руины древних строений. Когда бы вы ни приехали в Майяпур, на автомобильной стоянке ИСККОН вы увидите десяток-другой комфортабельных туристических автобусов из Колкаты и других городов. В Майяпур туристов привлекает храмовый комплекс ИСККОН, а также место рождения Господа Чайтаньи. Из Колкаты в Навадвипу (Майяпур): Майяпур находится в 117 километрах к северу от Колкаты. Хотя, вероятно, удобнее всего добираться сюда на такси, многие паломники едут до Навадвипы или до Кришнанагара на поезде со станций Шильда и Ховра. От Навадвипы можно доехать на рикше до лодочной станции на берегу Ганги. У берега всегда стоят лодки с лодочниками. Переправившись через Гангу, оказываешься на окраине Майяпура. Еще одна небольшая поездка на рикше — и ты в самом Майяпуре. Можно поехать и на Kamrup-express, а потом Есе так же на рикше и лодке. Есть еще автобус, который отправляется рано утром с расположенной в центре Колкаты автостанции «Эспланада», однако на такую поездку уходит больше времени, поскольку автобус делает в пути много остановок. Можно поехать и на «Майяпурском автобусе» (сервис ИСККОН), который ежедневно курсирует между Колка-той и Майяпуром. Где остановиться: В центре Майяпура есть гостиница Janbhi-tirtha. Однако лучшие гостиницы — это те, что принадлежат ИСККОН: «Чакра», более экономичная, и «Лотос», которая, хотя и дороже, но более комфортабельная. ИСККОН владеет еще несколькими отелями в Майяпуре («Гада», «Шанкха», «Вамши») — без преувеличения сотни номеров с прекрасными условиями. Джаганнатха-Пури. Джаганнатха-Пури (или просто Пури) — это город Господа Джаганнатхи, место, где Шри Чайтанья провел последние 18 лет на Земле. Расположенный в очень красивой тропической местности на берегу океана, Пури — это настоящий рай для духовно устремленных людей. Из Бхуванешвара в Пури: Ближе всего к Пури (в 58 километрах) находится аэропорт Бхуванешвара. Самолеты авиакомпании Indian Airlines летают в Бхуванешвар из Дели, Колкаты, Хайдарабада, Ченнаи (Мадраса) и Мумбай (Бомбея). Чтобы добраться в Пури из Дели, можно воспользоваться «Нилачал-экспрессом», который проходит этот путь менее чем за 32 часа. Экспресс Ховра — Пури идет от Колкаты до Пури примерно 11 часов. Автобусы на Бхуванешвар, следующие как из Дели, так и из Колкаты, идут быстрее, чем поезда. Поездка из Бхуванешвара в Пури занимает около двух часов — как на поезде, так и на автобусе. Где остановиться: В течение всего года в Пури приезжает много туристов. К их услугам многочисленные гостиницы, молодежные турбазы и ашрамы. На севере города, в кварталах, прилегающих к улице Чакра-тиртха, есть несколько неплохих гостиниц. Самая популярная из них — Puri, расположенная в основной туристической зоне, недалеко от набережной (Sea Beach Road). Наилучшие условия для гостей предоставляют отели Nilachal Ashok и Mayfair Beach Resort. «В традиционных системах поклонения Кришне связь эстетического и религиозного начал проявилась наиболее полно. Нигде эстетика не играет столь важной роли, как в преданности Кришне, ибо Кришна очаровывает всех и вся, и любой вид искусств призван явить миру Его красоту». — Донна М. Вульф адъюнкт-профессор религиоведения Университета Брауна, США. ИСКУССТВА 8. Живопись и скулптура. Для вайшнавов искусство и йога — понятия, неразрывно связанные друг с другом. Обычно про йогу говорят, что та помогает усмирить чувства, прервать их связь с внешним миром. Однако вайшнавы следуют методу бхакти-ЙОГИ, в которой чувства вовлекаются в поиск божественного. Ананда Кумарасвами (1877—1947), долгие годы служивший попечителем индийского отдела в Бостонском музее изящных искусств, однажды заметил, что в Индии творческое вдохновение порождается главным образом «силой обожания — беззаветной, горячей преданностью Божеству-Личности». По его словам, «любящий» (то есть художник) стремится к «ЛИЧНЫМ отношениям с Возлюбленным» (Богом) и произведение искусства, «графический или скульптурный символ», создается именно ради этой цели. Живопись и скульптура не случайно занимают видное место в вайшнав-ском мире. Вайшнавов называют «эстетоаскетами», йогами, признающими особую роль красоты в формировании отношений с Богом. Яркие, подробные повествования об играх Кришны, содержащиеся в «Гита-Говинде» Джаядевы и в «Шримад-Бхагаватам», на протяжении всей истории Индии дарили вдохновение создателям бесчисленных скульптур и картин, посвященных Господу. Самые ранние из сохранившихся до наших дней скульптур относятся к кушанско- му периоду Матхурской школы (II-III века н.э.); эти простые работы, изображающие Кришну и события из Его жизни, выполнены главным образом из камня. В более поздние века скульпторы Южной Индии расширили палитру материалов и стали ваять из металла, терракоты и дерева. Возможно, наиболее значительным в истории индийской скульптуры и живописи был классический период, или период династии Гуптов (IV-VI века н.э.). Известный индолог А. Л. Бэшем пишет; «Вид скульптур эпохи Гуптов вселяет спокойствие, уверенность. Именно в это время Индия подарила миру одни из самых заметных своих произведений подлинно религиозного искусства». На протяжении царствования династии Моголов Индия переживала грандиозный ренессанс живописи. В те времена даже некоторые мусульманские правители были покровителями вайшнавского искусства. Так, император Акбар (1556-1605) поручил художникам проиллюстрировать знаменитые «Рамаяну» и «Махабхарату», а также другие произведения индийской классики. Именно в этот период индийская миниатюра стала необычайно изысканной. В 8о-х годах семнадцатого столетия поддержку художникам-вайшнавам оказал Радж Кирпал Пал, правитель земли Басоли. Появилась новая школа живописи. Изображения Кришны, крадущего масло, Кришны, танцующего с гопи, Кришны на коленях матери Яшоды, Кришны — возлюбленного Радхи отличаются на этих полотнах необычайной эмоциональной насыщенностью. В XVIII столетии художники Кангры создали необычайно выразительные произведения, где Кришна предстал в Своей роли божественного любовника. Источниками вдохновения для них снова стали «Гита-Говннда» Джаядевы и «Шримад-Бхагаватам». В современном изобразительном искусстве первыми к теме Кришны обратились Джамини Рой и Джордж Кейт, живописцы XX столетия. Рой написал сотни картин, на которых Кришна изображен играющим на флейте и танцующим. Полотна и рисунки Кейта вдохновлены сюжетами из «Гита-Говинды». Среди художников-вайшнавов нашего времени следует отметить Б. Г. Шарму, чьи изображения Кришны являются, пожалуй, самыми популярными среди произведений подобного рода. Также нельзя не упомянуть представителей «новой волны» из Международного общества сознания Кришны, которые написали множество картин на традиционные ведические темы, применяя стили европейских мастеров. ПОЭЗИЯ. « Облик Господа моею — сладость, Лик Его — сладчайшая сладость, Но улыбка Его, словно мед, — Сладостной сладости сладость». — Билвамангала Тхакур Одно из бесчисленных имен Кришны — Уттамашлока, «Прославляемый в изысканных стихах». Оттенок тела Кришны сравнивается в священных писаниях с цветом темной грозовой тучи, глаза — с лепестками лотоса, а лучезарные ногти на пальцах ног — с приносящей успокоение осенней луной. Шри Чайтанья говорил, что, только владея языком поэзии и обладая духовным опытом, можно описывать духовную реальность. Пример такого духовнопоэтического откровения — стихи Джаядевы, поэта-подвижника XII века. Его «Гита-Говинда» — это поток сокровенных переживаний сердца, пылкой любви к Радхе и Кришне. Мирабаи, поэтесса XVI века, восхваляет Кришну стихами, в которых читаются непреодолимая любовь и духовная страсть. Среди других видных поэтов-вайшнавов следует назвать Андаль и Нам-альвара (IX и X век соответственно), Билвамангалу (XI век), Чандидаса (XIV век), Сурдаса, Рупу Госвами, Кави Карнапуру (XVI век) и Нарот-таму даса Тхакура (XVII век). Хотя большинство упомянутых поэтов писали на местных языках, таких как брадж-бхаша или бенгали, все они придерживались кавьи, классической санскритской поэтики. Это дало им богатый арсенал литературных приемов, каждый из которых использовался для прославления Кришны: аллитерацию (анупраса), рифму (антанупраса), метафору, подтекст и т. п. Произведения ранней вайшнавской поэзии, например «Бхагавата-пурана», были написаны на санскрите. В санскритской литературе более позднего времени возник особый поэтический стиль, известный как стотра (это слово происходит от глагольного корня сту, означающего «прославлять, воспевать, превозносить, восхвалять в песнях или гимнах»). Стотра, наряду со многими другими литературными жанрами, такими как чампу (смесь стихов и прозы), является сейчас в Индии признанной формой боговдохновенной любовной лирики. Главную идею вайшнавской поэзии, приемлемую для всех стилей и школ: наилучшим образом сформулировал много веков назад безымянный поэт-вайшнав: «О Кришна, без Тебя всё — тьма!». ТЕОЛОГИЯ РАСЫ: Поэтика сакральных взаимоотношений. Ключевой компонент поэзии вайшнавов — концепция расы. В некоторых естественных науках, например в Аюрведе, понятию раса дается несколько иное толкование, чем в индийской поэтике и теологии, где оно понимается как «вкус» или «свойство». Это слово может иметь и более широкое значение — «волнующее чувство» или «эстетическое наслаждение». «Тайттирия-упанишад» — одно из самых древних произведений, где впервые встречается слово раса: расо ваи сах — «Высшая реальность воплощена в духовно-эстетическом опыте». Для того чтобы выяснить, какой смысл обретает это утверждение в драматургии или поэзии, нам следует обратиться к ранней теории расы, изложенной мудрецом Бхаратой в его «Натья-шастре». Теория расы в этом трактате основана на простой предпосылке: если определенная обстановка пробуждает в человеке какое-либо чувство, сопровождаемое соответствующими мимикой и жестами, то воссоздание этой обстановки и воспроизведение этих жестов и мимики может вызвать равноценное чувство у восприимчивого и образованного зрителя (не говоря уже об актере). Такого искушенного в расе человека называли расика — «способным наслаждаться подлинным ароматом, или эмоциями, заложенными в данном произведении». В IX веке Анандавардхана развил идею Бхараты, спроецировав ее на поэзию и на художественное восприятие в целом. В XI веке Абхинавагупта расширил концепцию предшествующих исследователей и указал на тесную связь между художественным восприятием и религиозным преображением человека. В том же веке эти мысли получили дальнейшую разработку в трудах Бходжи, который подчеркнул превосходство мадхурья-расы, эмоций в супружеской любви. К XII столетию стали появляться такие сочинения, как «Гита-Говинда» Джаядевы, в которых были использованы методология и терминология эстетической теории расы. Развитие концепции расы достигло своей кульминации в трудах шести Госвами Вриндавана (XVI век), особенно в произведениях Рупы Госвами, который провозгласил, что терминология и категориальный ряд теории расы являются идеальными для описания и понимания божественной реальности, которую иным способом не раскрыть и не донести до непосвященных. Он возвел теорию расы на небывалые высоты. Здесь искушенный зритель, расика, заменяется расика-бхактой, опытным преданным Кришны, и действо, в котором он участвует, — не сочиненная человеком драма, а подлинная вечная кришна-лила — игры Самого Кришны. Любовь к Кришне (кришна-рати) понимается как постоянное чувство преданности (стхайи-бхава), являющееся основой вечных отношений души с Богом; это чувство в корне отличается от мимолетных эмоций, возникающих при просмотре мирской постановки. В остальном между этапами развития расы любви к Кришне (кришна-бхакти) и эстетическо-драматической расы наблюдается большое сходство: считается, что раса пробуждается благодаря ряду уместных стимулов (вибхав), внешних проявлений (анубхав) и дополнительных, непостоянных эмоций (въябхичари-бхав). С пробуждением настоящей расы любви к Кришне человек испытывает чувства, несравнимые с чувствами, возникающими при просмотре обычного спектакля. А появление признаков экстаза преданности (саттвика-бхав), таких как испарина и вставшие дыбом волосы, свидетельствует о скором превращении души в возлюбленную Бога. ТЕАТР. «Значимость вайшнавской драмы... проявляется не только в присущей ей функции развлекательности. Эта драма имеет многоплановый сюжет, и ее тематика затрагивает самые разные сферы жизни; она замечательным образом передает религиозный опыт и является важным инструментом просвещения в среде вайшнавов». — Норвин Хейн, заслуженный профессор Йельскою университета, США. Натья-шастра», составленная на санскрите мудрецом Бхаратой Муни, считается древнейшим в мире руководством по драматургии. В ней рассказывается, как полубоги обратились однажды к творцу вселенной, Брахме, с просьбой: «Даруй нам искусство, в котором зрительные, музыкальные, речевые и поэтические образы способствовали бы духовному возвышению». Так Брахма создал театр. О своем новом творении он сказал так: «Да пребудет драма неисчерпаемым источником мудрости для всего мира». В «Натья-шастре» Бхарата Муни не только формулирует законы, которым подчиняется идеальное литературное произведение, но и в деталях описывает, как должны исполняться различные произведения драматургической литературы. Он делит драматические искусства на четыре категории: 1) вачика — искусство интонирования, владения голосом и дикцией; 2) ангика — движения, жесты, позы; 3) ахарья вместе с непатхьягой — грим, театральные костюмы, бутафория и декорации, и 4) саттвика — настрой актера на исполняемую роль и на передаваемые им эмоции. Художественные приемы и стили санскритской драмы заимствованы из Вед: тексты — из «Риг-веды», песни и мелодии — из «Сама-веды», сценическое движение — из «Яджур-веды», а настроения и эмоции — из «Атхарва-веды». Точно так же, как раса (букв. «вкус индивидуальных взаимоотношений с Богом») является важной религиозной концепцией в ведической литературе, «вкус», или «настрой», является сутью санскритской теории драмы. Традиционная цель актера-вайшнава — раскрыть для зрителей расу и тем самым вызвать в их сердцах определенные чувства, искренний отклик; актер и драматург призваны дать публике возможность почувствовать глубину этой расы, вовлекая каждого в действо, которое, при всей своей поучительности, насыщено глубокими эмоциями. Так вайшнавы наслаждаются драматической литературой. Не будет преувеличением сказать, что философские и религиозные истины легче всего усваиваются посредством поэзии и драматургии. Одна поэма или сценическое представление может вызвать религиозное откровение быстрее, чем тысячи страниц убедительных аргументов. Передача религиозного опыта, как и любого другого опыта, посредством одной лишь речи не приносит желаемого результата. Лишь с чувствами, вовлеченными в созерцание театрального представления, возможен эмоциональный и психологический переход в реальность, воссоздаваемую на сцене. Писатели-вайшнавы создали множество разнообразных пьес. Одно из ранних произведений такого рода — это приписываемая поэту Бхасе пятиактная «Балчарита» (примерно I век н.э.), главная тема которой — детские игры Кришны. Много столетий спустя драматург Шеша-Кришна сочинил похожую на «Балчариту» драму под названием «Кришнакави». Такие пьесы и по сей день входят в репертуар театров, например вриндаванского «Раса-лилы», который ставит их ежегодно. Две ранних гаудия-вайшнавских драмы — это «Джаганнатха-Валлабха-натака» Рамананды Рая и «Чайтанья-чандродая-натака» Кави Карнапуры (обе написаны приблизительно в XVI веке). В центре повествования первой — любовь Радхи и Кришны, в то время как во второй описывается жизнь Шри Чайтаньи. Наиболее важными среди всех пьес Гаудия-вайшнавов являются «Видагдха-Мадхава» Рупы Госвами, в которой речь идет о сокровенных развлечениях Кришны во Вриндаване, и его же «Лалита-Мадхава», описывающая поздние годы жизни Кришны в Двараке. Шри Чайтанья Махапрабху Сам участвовал в спектаклях вместе со Своими спутниками. Его биографы особо отмечают, как Он исполнял роль Рукмини, жены Кришны в Двараке. Когда Махапрабху надевал театральный костюм и накладывал грим для исполнения роли Рук-мини, Он полностью проникался ее образом. И столь достоверной была Его игра, что вайшнавы забывали, что перед ними всего лишь актер. ДРАМА ВЫСШЕЙ РЕАЛЬНОСТИ. С точки зрения Рупы Госвами и других вайшнавских богословов, единственная драма, способная пробудить истинную расу, или вкус, — это божественные игры Кришны, высшая реальность. Религиовед Дэвид Хаберман пишет: «Главное для Рупы — не способность драмы (в ее общепринятом понимании) приподнимать зрителя над повседневностью; нет, он стремится наделить человека подходящими инструментами, с помощью которых тот мог бы стать настоящим участником Высшей Драмы... Для Гаудия-вайшнава спасение означает непрерывное участие в этой абсолютной драме». ТАНЕЦ. По словам поэтов-вайшнавов, в духовном мире «каждое слово — песня, а каждый шаг — танец». Кришну можно видеть то танцующим на головах змея Калии, то наслаждающимся вместе с гопи (пастушками) знаменитым танцем раса-лила. Но зачем ходить так далеко: знатоки называют видимое нашему глазу материальное творение космическим танцем Шивы! Помня об удивительных танцах Господа, все преданные тоже танцуют ради Его удовольствия. В XVI веке экстатический танец был неотъемлемой частью ночных киртанов Шри Чайтаньи (киртан— прославление Господа в песнях и молитвах). С того времени подобного рода вдохновенный танец стал отличительной особенностью киртана Гаудия-вайшнавов. Храмовые танцовщицы, такие как девадаси в Пури, всегда почитались как возвышенные преданные. В Индии священный танец постепенно превратился в сложный вид искусства, в котором исполнителю необходимо знать множество мудр (жестов), абхинаян (разновидностей мимики и телодвижений) и гати (сложных танцевальных шагов). Существует четыре основных стиля индийского танца, каждый из которых имеет свою технику исполнения: i) бхарат-натъям из южных регионов страны, преимущественно из Тамилнаду; 2) катхакали, истоки которого в Керале; 3) катхак, сформировавшийся в северной части Индостана, в Уттар-Прадеше; и 4) мани-пури, возникший в северо-восточной провинции Манипур. Все эти разновидности танца, так же как и многие другие виды классического и народного танца, в традиции вайшнавов призваны иллюстрировать развлечения Кришны и Его разнообразных воплощений. Традиционный индийский танец прекрасен и вместе с тем исполнен глубокого смысла. С помощью танца рассказываются истории, связанные с жизнью Кришны и других божественных личностей. Поистине, танец — это выражение преданности Богу. МУЗЫКА. «Музыка — это посредник между интеллектуальной и чувственной жизнью... единственные духовные врата в высший мир». — Людвиг ван Бетховен «Музыка — это хвала Богу. Музыка способна воспеть Его лучше, чем здание храма со всем его убранством; музыка — это ярчайшее украшение храма». — Игорь Стравинский. Музыка, гимны и песнопения во славу Бога — это своего рода звуковая теология. Ни один из видов искусств не способен так легко приблизить к Божественному, как музыка. Это особенно хорошо заметно в вайшна-визме, где на протяжении многих тысячелетий музыка оставалась неотъемлемой частью традиции. Божества часто изображаются музицирующими: богиня Сарасвати играет на вине (индийской лютне), с виной не расстается и великий мудрец Нарада; так оба они — и богиня, и мудрец — сопровождают свой путь в материальном космосе. Господь Кришна завораживает вселенную чарующими звуками Своей флейты, а Шива, исполняя космический танец разрушения, играет на барабане диндин. Североиндийская школа вайшнавской музыки дала начало нескольким стилям, каждый из которых имеет тонкие отличия. Музыкальные стили Гаудия-вайшнавизма, такие как гаран-хати, созданный Нароттамой дасом, манохар-шахи Шринивасы и ренети Шьямананды, — каждый имеет свою особую технику. К примеру, мелодии в стиле гаран-хати начинаются медленно и тихо, постепенно усложняясь и усиливаясь к заключительной части, побуждая присутствующих громко петь и безудержно танцевать. В отличие от других форм киртана, этот уникальный стиль вайшнавской музыки включает в себя стихи гаура-чандрика (молитвы, обращенные к Шри Чайтанье, в которых раскрывается Его тождество с Кришной), предваряющие пение во славу Кришны. Все виды североиндийского киртана используют традиционную систему ритмов (тал), наборы канонических мелодий (раг), особые жесты, выражающие то или иное эмоциональное состояние (абхинаи), и искусство танца (натью). Не менее развитая музыкальная традиция существует и на юге страны. Стилем араияр (что значит «говорить», «провозглашать») пользуются певцы и танцоры из наиболее известных шри-вайшнавских храмов. Араияр включает в себя сложную вокальную технику, различные танцевальные приемы и сценическое действо (последнее применяется главным образом во время больших праздников). Основой многих музыкальных произведений различных стилей, широко известных на юге страны (в том числе и стиля араияр), служит «Дивья Прабандхам», духовная поэзия альваров. Большой вклад в развитие южноиндийского стиля вайшнавской музыки внесли Пурандара дас и Тьягарадж, которые популяризировали ее в Карнатаке. В настоящее время Мадрасская музыкальная академия составляет каталоги вайшнавской музыки во всем разнообразии ее стилей. Члены этой академии официально провозгласили лозунг: кану бина гита нахи, что значит «Без Кришны нет песни». ВАЙШНАВСКИЕ МУЗЫКАЛЬНЫЕ ИНСТРУМЕНТЫ. В вайшнавской музыке, многообразной по своим стилям, используются самые разные музыкальные инструменты, как традиционные, так и принадлежащие к другим культурам. Наиболее распространены из них следующие: 1. Мриданга (кхол) — двусторонний глиняный барабан. Известна также его разновидность из дерева — пакховадж, но звучание и внешний вид последнего заметно отличаются от традиционной мриданги. 2. Караталы — небольшие металлические тарелочки; этот инструмент помогает музыкантам держать ритм, а слушателям — погружаться в медитацию. 3. Вишана (рожок) используется во время киртана; музыканты трубят в него время от времени. 4. Фисгармония — клавишный инструмент европейского происхождения, наподобие небольшого органа. 5. Вина — струнный щипковый инструмент с семью струнами. 6. Тампура — струнный щипковый инструмент, изготовляемый обычно из высушенной тыквы или из дерева; в нем от четырех до шести струн; тампура издает монотонные медитативные звуки, которые служат аккомпанементом для солирующих инструментов. «Кто такой йог ? Кто такой священнослужитель? Заниматься йогой иди совершать богослужение могут не только избранные. Любой человек — будь то мужчина или женщина, представитель высшего или низшего сословия — может стать йогом, избрав путь преданности Богу, и каждый может совершать богослужение, просто отдавая Всевышнему плоды своих трудов». — Диана Л. Эк, факультет санскритологии и индийской культуры Гарвардского университета. ЖИВАЯ ТРАДИЦИЯ 9. КТО ТАКОЙ преданный ? Человек, следующий путем бхакти-йоги (путем преданного служения Всевышнему, то есть Кришне, или Вишну), называется бхактой (преданным), или, по-другому, вайшнавом. В отличие от карма-йоги, где Богу служат лишь внешне, и гъяна-йоги, где основным инструментом познания Богаявляется ум, в бхакти-йоге Богу поклоняются прежде всего своим сердцем, эмоциями. В священных книгах вайшнавов утверждается, что если человек ведет жизнь бхакты, значит он достиг совершенства в других видах йоги еще в предыдущих рождениях. Чтобы называться бхактой, даже не требуется осознания своей связи со Всевышним. Каждое живое существо, будучи по самой своей природе неотъемлемой частицей Бога, уже является бхактой. Священные писания вайшнавов гласят, что изначальное предназначение каждой души — служить Кришне. Отсюда можно сделать вывод, что все живые существа — растения, животные и т. д. — по сути своей преданные. В «Чайтанья-чаритамрите» мы находим традиционное определение. Господь Чайтанья говорит: «Каждого, кому нравится повторять святое имя Господа, можно считать бхактой». Не нужно никаких ученых степеней или других особых качеств. Приверженцы других вероисповеданий, если они глубоко проникли в смысл выбранной ими религиозной традиции и благорасположены к прославлению Бога, тоже величаются бхактами. Такое широкое определение давал Бхактивинода Тхакур, великий вайшнавский учитель. Однажды, войдя в христианскую церковь, он заметил: «Как хорошо здесь поклоняются моему Господу». Бхакта в самом высоком значении этого слова — это чистый преданный. Чистым преданным называют человека, в чьем сердце не осталось ничего, кроме чистой, бескорыстной любви к Богу. Обычный бхакта служит Богу из чувства долга, но это еще далеко не настоящее любовное служение. Общаясь с чистым бхактой, человек обретает общение с Кришной. ГУРУ. Когда люди слышат слова «гуру» и «духовный учитель», перед их взором возникают образы почтенных старцев, чьи духовные качества призваны стать примером для подражания. Это может быть священник, раввин или местный учитель йоги. Своим духовным наставником Сандипани Муни. Наставником Чайтаньи Махапрабху был Ишвара Пури. Очевидно одно: какими бы духовными качествами ни обладал человек, ему все равно нужен духовный учитель. Как говорится в священных писаниях, «чтобы познать трансцендентную науку, человек должен найти истинного духовного учителя (гуру), принадлежащего к ученической преемственности (шротриям). Истинный духовный учитель сосредоточен на Абсолютной Истине (брахма-ништхам)» (Мундака-упанишад, 1.2.12). В приведенном выше стихе говорится о важности обретения духовного учителя, и в нем же содержится ответ на второй вопрос — о качествах истинного гуру. Слово шротриям указывает, что гуру должен принадлежать к сампрадае (ученической преемственности, или династии). Пураны говорят о четырех духовных династиях: Шри-сампрадае, Рудра-сампрадае, Кумара-сампрадае и Брахма-сампрадае. Пураны также упоминают четырех выдающихся. Иногда эти слова вызывают в уме образ мошенника, хитрого «свами»-властолюбца, который эксплуатирует других и радеет лишь о своем кошельке. Кто же такой гуру на самом деле и что говорят по этому поводу священные тексты? Начнем с двух главных вопросов. Первый — это вопрос необходимости: так ли нужен человеку наставник в духовных вопросах? Второй вопрос: как определить, является ли человек, называющий себя гуру, настоящим гуру? В ведических писаниях отмечается: подобно тому как человек, желающий постичь науки материального мира, обращается к ученому, постигшему эти науки, так и тот, кто желает получить духовное образование, обращается к духовному учителю. Святой Фома Аквинский был известен своим аналитическим, философским складом ума, но даже он принял руководство Альберта Великого. Аристотель признавал своим учителем Платона, а Платон был учеником Сократа. Когда Кришна пришел в этот мир, Он избрал Своим духовным наставником Сандипани Муни. Наставником Чайтаньи Махапрабху был Ишвара Пури. Очевидно одно: какими бы духовными качествами ни обладал человек, ему все равно нужен духовный учитель. Как говорится в священных писаниях, «чтобы познать трансцендентную науку, человек должен найти истинного духовного учителя (гуру), принадлежащего к ученической преемственности (шротриям). Истинный духовный учитель сосредоточен на Абсолютной Истине (брахма-ништхам)» (Мундака-упанишад, 1.2.12). В приведенном выше стихе говорится о важности обретения духовного учителя, и в нем же содержится ответ на второй вопрос — о качествах истинного гуру. Слово шротриям указывает, что гуру должен принадлежать к сампрадае (ученической преемственности, или династии). Пураны говорят о четырех духовных династиях: Шри-сампрадае, Рудра-сампрадае, Кумара-сампрадае и Брахма-сампрадае. Пураны также упоминают четырех выдающихся философов этих сампрадай: Рамануджу, Вишнусвами, Нимбарку и Мадхву. Гуру-вайшнав должен принадлежать к одной из этих четырех духовных династий. Кроме того, знание, получаемое от гуру, должно соответствовать шастрам (священным текстам) и наставлениям садху (святых). Гуру должен пройти путь духовного просветления и «утвердиться в своей преданности Трансцендентному» (брахма-ништхам). Его высокий статус должен быть подтвержден авторитетными представителями ученической преемственности и свидетельствами священных писаний. В вайшнавских книгах описываются гуру трех видов: дикша-гуру, шикша-гуру и чайтъя-гуру. Дикша-гуру и шикша-гуру даруют духовное знание, находясь вне нас, а чайтъя-гуру, Господь в сердце, освещает духовный путь изнутри. В обязанности дикша-гуру входит посвящение человека в трансцендентное знание. Прилежному ученику дается новое имя, указывающее на его принадлежность к сампрадае. Гуру также дает своему ученику священную формулу-мантру, на смысл которой тот должен медитировать. Шикша-гуру играет роль наставника, то есть разъясняет учение, полученное учеником от дикша-гуру. Ученик может учиться у многих шикша-гуру, но дикша-гуру всегда только один. Чайтъя-гуру, Сам Бог, пребывающий в сердце, наделяет ученика, обладающего глубокой верой, способностью проникнуть в тайны трансцендентного учения, полученного от дикша-гуру и шикша-гуру. Гуру дает ученику второе рождение, духовное рождение, при котором в сердце пробуждается божественное знание и опыт (дивья-гьяна). Повторяя мантру, полученную от гуру, человек постепенно познаёт самого себя, а также Бога и свои взаимоотношения с Ним. Священные писания учат, что к гуру никогда не следует относиться пренебрежительно. Однако если гуру перестает соответствовать требованиям, предъявляемым к духовному наставнику, от него следует отказаться. Но если духовный учитель обладает всеми требуемыми качествами (включая шротриям и брахма-ништхам), он всегда остается необходимым посредником между преданным и Господом. Шрила Прабхупада - учитель нашей эпохи. Его Божественная Милость А.Ч. Бхактиведанта Свами Прабхупада основал Международное общество сознания Кришны (англ. International Society for Krishna Consciousness, ISKCON) в Нью-Йорке в 1966 году. Он прибыл на Запад как представитель Брахма -Мадхва-Гаудия-сампрадаи, духовной династии, берущей начало в глубокой древности. Прабхупада родился в вайшнавской семье в Калькутте в 1896 году. Его отца звали Гоур Мохан Де, мать — Раджани. Его нарекли Абхай Чаран, но иногда его также звали Нанду, потому что он родился в Нандотсаву — день после празднования Дня явления Кришны. Раннее детство Прабхупады прошло в атмосфере поклонения Кришне. С малых лет он очень любил Господа Кришну и праздник Ратха-ятра и даже устраивал собственные детские Ратха-ятры. Игра на мриданге (глиняном барабане) доставляла ему гораздо большее удовольствие, чем посещение школы, однако советы матери возымели действие, и Абхай Чаран стал усердно учиться. Особенно ему удавалось ораторское искусство, он очень любил дискуссии. Высшее образование в области философии, экономики и английского языка он получил в Шотландском колледже в Калькутте. Тогда же он увлекся национальными идеями Махатмы Ганди. Вскоре он женился и основал фармацевтическую фирму, которая успешно развивалась. В 1922 году Абхай Чаран встретил своего будущего гуру, Шрилу Бхактисиддханту Сарасвати Тхакура. Бхактисиддханта Сарасвати славился как один из великих монахов-вайшнавов Индии; он был исключительно одаренным ученым, переводил сложные философские тексты и открывал монастыри Гаудия-вайшнавов по всему Индостану. Он стал связующим звеном между Прабхупадой и Брахма-Мадхва-Гаудия-сампрадаей. Блистая в равной степени чистотой и ученостью, он оказал на Прабхупаду большое влияние. Бхактисиддханта Сарасвати не только посвятил Прабхупаду в ученики, но и возложил на него миссию — распространить учение Шри Чайтаньи Махапрабху на английском языке и так облагодетельствовать мир. Шрила Прабхупада начал с того, что опубликовал несколько своих статей, а затем, в 1944 году, приступил к изданию собственного журнала «Обратно к Богу» (Back to Godhead). В 1959 году он принял санньясу, то есть дал обет отречения от мира. Теперь испол нению миссии, возложенной на него духовным учителем, ничто не могло помешать. В 1965 году, в возрасте 69 лет, один, с сорока рупиями в кармане, Шрила Прабхупада отплыл из Калькутты в Америку. Им руководило желание донести спасительную весть о Боге до мира материалистов. С этой целью он создал Международное общество сознания Кришны (англ. ISKCON). За двенадцать последующих лет Прабхупада основал 108 храмов в крупных городах мира и дал посвящение тысячам учеников всех рас и возрастов. Кроме того, он основал сельскохозяйственные общины, открыл религиозные школы для детей и вегетарианские рестораны. Многие почитают Пра6хупаду как великого ученого, философа, пророка Индии и посланника ее культуры. Как отмечается в Ежегоднике Британской энциклопедии (Britannica Book of the Year) за 1976 год, он «поразил академические и литературные круги всего мира тем, что за период с октября 1968 года по ноябрь 1975 года написал и опубликовал 52 книги по древней ведической культуре». Книги Прабхупады, переведенные сейчас на 8о языков, используются в качестве учебников во многих университетах Северной Америки, их читают в тысячах библиотек по всему миру. Вот уже более 6о лет выходит раз в два месяца учрежденный им журнал «Обратно к Богу». То, что сделал Прабхупада за двенадцать лет, невозможно переоценить. Он объехал вокруг света четырнадцать раз, он писал книги, переводил ведические тексты, читал лекции и, несмотря на свою занятость, лично наставлял учеников. Прабхупада покинул этот мир в 1977 году во Вриндаване — на священной, дорогой Господу Кришне земле. САДХУ. В Индии странствующие монахи медитируют в джунглях или проповедуют в городах. Они отличаются от обычных людей одеждой и манерой поведения, как и полагается всем тем, кто серьезно вступил на путь отречения. Эти подвижники, среди которых могут быть и вайшнавы, и такты, и буддисты, и джайны, ходят от дома к дому, прося милостыню. Йогов и аскетов, погруженных в медитацию на божественные образы или сосредоточенно повторяющих мантры, можно увидеть в лесу под деревьями или на берегах священных рек. Таких глубоко религиозных людей называют садху; они составляют неотъемлемую часть картины индийской действительности. Садху— это человек, ведущий жизнь в отречении, отвергнувший мирские цели и надежды и сосредоточенный на духовном. Он отрекся от этого мира ради мира иного. Многие садху официально приняли саннъясу (посвящение в монахи), хотя это и не обязательно. Семейные люди с полным правом могут быть причислены к садху, если главным делом их жизни является религия. Первоначально этим словом называли тех, кто занят садханой («духовной практикой»). Таково происхождение слова садху. Необходимо также упомянуть о категории людей, которые ради обретения могущества и выгоды или из-за отсутствия знаний симулируют духовное продвижение или выдумывают духовные практики, о которых нет упоминания в священных книгах. Вайшнавы называют таких людей сахаджиями. Первоначально этим словом именовались некоторые буддистские и вайшнавские группы, но сейчас оно употребляется в значении «притворщик». Женщины. Принято считать, что индийский склад ума патриархален во всем, что касается религии, экономики и социальных отношений. Однако в самых ранних ведических текстах подчеркивается необходимость глубокого уважения к женщинам. В Ведах сказано: «Там, где почитают женщин, полубоги ликуют». Женщин ценили за их вклад в жизнь семьи и общества и считали богинями дома. Вместе с тем ранние традиции были несколько консервативными. Считалось, что женщина всегда должна зависеть от мужчин — будь то ее отец, муж или старший сын — и находиться под их защитой. С одной стороны, всех женщин следовало почитать наравне с собственной матерью, а с другой — нужно было остерегаться их чар, под влиянием которых мужчина мог забыть о духовных целях. В ведической культуре к женщине всегда относились с глубоким почтением. В «Бхагавад-гите» (10.34) с женским началом связываются лучшие человеческие качества. Кришна говорит: «Среди женщин Я — Слава, Удача, Красноречие,Память, Разум, Целеустремленность и Терпение». Все эти качества ярко проявились в женщинах времен расцвета движения бхакти в XVI веке. Среди выдающихся личностей этой эпохи было много представительниц прекрасного пола. Они явили собой образец поведения для индийских женщин всех последующих веков. Великая вайшнавы из Махараштры по имени Бахинабаи долгое время терпела унижения от своего мужа, но в конце концов сумела повлиять на него, направив на путь нравственности. Другая великая вайшнави — Мирабаи — относилась к стри-дхарме («долгу женщины») совсем по-иному. Кроме Кришны, для нее не существовало мужа, и эта преданность нашла отражение в ее поэзии. Андаль Альвар, одна из самых выдающихся святых Южной Индии, женщина-бхакта, писала стихи, пронизанные духовным восторгом; эти стихи до сих пор любят и цитируют Шри-вайшнавы. Эти и многие другие женщины воодушевляли остальных развивать возвышенные качества, служить Богу. Весь вайшнавский мир склоняется перед их духовным подвигом. Возможно, самый замечательный пример женщины, достигшей совершенства в вайшнавизме, — это Джахнави-деви. В конце XVI века она возглавила вайшнавов Бенгалии. Она пользовалась таким уважением, что даже самые выдающиеся преданные того времени, Нароттама дас Тхакур и Шриниваса Ачарья, склонялись перед ней, служили и смиренно задавали ей вопросы. До сих пор все Гаудия-вайшнавы чтят Джахнави-деви и возносят ей молитвы. «Высочайшая преданность достигается посредством постоянных усилий, направленных на самоосознание, чему способствуют изучение священных писаний, благочестивое поведение и усердие в духовной практике». (Брахма-самхита, 5.59). ФИЛОСОФИЯ И ПУТЬ 10. Варнашрама. Ведическая социальная система. В ведической культуре индивидуум занимал положение, соответствующее его психофизическим особенностям. Такая система называлась варнашрама-дхармой. К сожалению, варнашраму порой принимают за кастовую систему. Но в кастовой системе люди классифицируются по их социальному происхождению: к примеру, человек, родившийся в брахманской семье, считается брахманом (интеллектуалом) независимо от того, обладает он необходимыми качествами или нет. Естественно, такие взгляды стали причиной гражданских раздоров в современной Индии. В истинной варнашраме человек считается пригодным к той или иной деятельности в зависимости от того, какими качествами он обладает, а не к какой семье принадлежит. «Бхагавад-гита» называет эту систему основой правильно функционирующего сообщества людей. Человеческое общество должно подразделяться на четыре варны (сословия, определяемые по роду занятий людей или по их обязанностям): 1) брахманы (ученые, священники, учителя); 2) кшатрии (правители, воины); 3) вайшьи (крестьяне, торговцы) и 4) шудры (ремесленники, рабочие и т.п.). Случается, что человек склонен к нескольким видам деятельности, но все же одно определенное занятие всегда будет для него главным. В системе варнашрамы есть также временные ступени (ашрамы), четыре этапа человеческой жизни: 1) брахмачарья (период ученичества); 2) грихастха (семейная жизнь); з) ванапрастха (удаление от дел) и 4) санньяса (отречение от всего мирского и полное предание себя на волю Бога). Для каждой варны и каждого ашрама существует специальный свод законов. Без понимания сути варнашрамы (а не возникшей позднее кастовой системы) невозможно понять социальную философию вайшнавизма, в которой подчеркивается необходимость следования дайва-варнашраме («божественной варнашраме»), то есть той изначальной системе общественного устройства, которая помогает приблизиться к Богу. Брахмачари учится до двадцати пяти лет, после чего может стать грихастхой, то есть создать семью. С наступлением старости он может отойти от дел, а затем, отринув мирские привязанности, принять санньясу. Социальную структуру часто изображают в виде человеческого тела: брахманы — это голова общества; кшатрии — верхняя часть туловища; вайшьи — нижняя часть; шудры — ноги. Эта концепция, восходящая к «Риг-веде», перекликается с положениями одного из произведений Платона — «Республика», в котором он показывает, что классы в обществе соответствуют нескольким типам личности: класс людей с философским складом ума является, по его словам, высшим; за ним следует класс людей, у которых преобладают эмоции, и, наконец, класс людей, у которых преобладает «аппетит» (чувственные желания). По мнению Платона, общество подразделяется по тому же принципу: высшее сословие общества — это правители-философы, ниже их — сословие воинов; ниже сословия воинов — торговцы и рабочие, которых Платон объединяет в одну категорию. Йога. Стоит западному человеку услышать слово «Индия», как он сразу вспоминает о йоге и медитации. Поскольку в традиционной системе йоги насчитывается восемь ступеней (см. таблицу в следующем разделе), ее иногда называют аштанга - ЙОГОЙ ( « восьмеричным путем » ). На Западе главным образом известна хатха-йога (йога силы). Слово йога происходит от санскритского корня йудж — «связывать, объединять». Можно провести параллель с латинским словом religio, которое тоже означает «связывать». Вывод простой: религия и йога имеют одну и ту же цель — соединить человека с Богом. Йога была систематизирована древним мудрецом Патанджали. В своем трактате «Йога-сутра» он описывает метод, при помощи которого можно научиться контролировать и тонко настраивать свое тело и ум, чтобы в дальнейшем использовать эти материальные инструменты в служении Богу. Йога рассматривает тело как храм души. С помощью поз (асан) и контроля дыхания (пранаямы) йог обретает физическое и умственное здоровье, что помогает ему «укрепить храм». На Западе физическое здоровье стало самоцелью, в традиционной же системе йоги здоровье рассматривается лишь как первый шаг на пути к самоосознанию. Люди Запада, обращаясь к йоге, обычно упускают из виду ее глубокую духовную основу. Индийские йоги тоже порой отвлекаются от высшей цели, сосредоточиваясь на развитии сиддх, мистических способностей. Эти способности перечислены в третьей главе «Йога-сутры». Среди них есть восемь основных, и в этом списке мы находим способность уменьшаться в размерах (анима-сиддхи), способность парить в воздухе или держаться на воде (лагхима-сиддхи), способность дотягиваться до предметов, расположенных на далеком расстоянии (прапти-сиддхи). Все сиддхи, обретаемые в результате практики йоги, не являются по-настоящему духовными совершенствами, поскольку все это доступно и для материальной науки. Например, летать по воздуху или передвигаться по воде (лагхима-сиддхи) могут самолет и лодка, а вашитва-сиддхи, способность контролировать сознание другого человека, сродни современному гипнозу. Бхакти-йога ведет человека дальше, за пределы всех этих мистических трюков; ее цель — взаимоотношения со Всевышним. Такие взаимоотношения не имеют материальных аналогов. В шестой главе «Бхагавад-гиты» Кришна называет Арджуну лучшим из йогов и уверяет его, что тому не о чем беспокоиться. Кришна говорит, что из всех видов йоги — карма-йоги, гьяна-йоги, дхъяна-йоги и бхакти-йоги — лучшей является бхакти-йога: «Из всех йогов тот, кто всегда погружен в мысли обо Мне, пребывающем в его сердце, и с непоколебимой верой и любовью поклоняется и служит Мне, тот связан со Мной самыми тесными узами и достиг высшей ступени совершенства». Восемь ступеней Аштанга-Йоги. Ступени предварительной подготовки. 1. Яма (запреты и этические правила) • ахимса (обет не причинять боли ни одному живому существу) • сатья (правдивость) • астея (обет никогда не воровать) • брахмачарья (воздержание от половых отношений) • апариграха (обет не накапливать лишнего). 2. Нияма (воспитание характера) • шауча (чистоплотность) • сантоша (довольствование тем, что приходит без чрезмерных усилий) • тапас (строгое следование распорядку дня и обетам) • свадхьяя (изучение священных писаний) • ишвара-пранидхана (попытки предаться на волю Бога). 3. Асана (йогические позы). 4. Пранаяма (управление дыханием). 5. Пратьяхара (отвлечение чувств от внешних раздражителей). Ступени интенсивной практики. 6. Дхарана (сосредоточение). 7. Дхьяна (медитация). 8. Самадхи (духовный транс). Ступени высшего мастерства. Появление сверхъестественных способностей; успех в высших видах медитации; кайвалья (погруженность в духовную энергию, абсолютная свобода). «Он искренне практикует йогу и спустя множество жизней полностью очищается от материальной скверны, обретает духовное совершенство и достигает высшей цели». — Господь Кришна (Бхагавад-гита, 6.45). Медитация. «То, что достигается в эпоху Сатья медитацией на Вишну, в эпоху Трета — сложными жертвоприношениями, в эпоху Двапара — поклонением Божеству в храме, в эпоху Кали можно обрести благодаря произнесению имен Кришны». (Бхагаватам, 12.3.52). Медитация — неотъемлемая часть йоги. Классическая система йоги включает в себя и сложные медитативные техники, и специальные йогические позы, поскольку и то и другое способствует укреплению тела и духа. Чтобы успокоить ум, йог сосредоточивает свое внимание на звуке произносимых им мантр — от простых санскритских слогов до имен Бога. Вайшнавские священные писания делают акцент на повторении имен Бога, поскольку в наше время это наиболее эффективный метод. В вайшнавской системе медитации насчитывается три формы: джапа, киртан и санкир-тана. Джапа — это негромкое повторение имен Бога; для джапы используются четки из ю8 бусин (джапа-мала). Киртан — это громкое прославление имен Бога; святые имена поются на разные мотивы, и это пение часто сопровождается танцами и игрой на музыкальных инструментах. Когда такой медитацией поглощена целая группа преданных, это называется санкиртаной. В медитации, называемой лила-смаранам («памятование об играх»), человек сосредоточивается на имени (нама), образе (руна), качествах (гуна) и играх (лила) Кришны. Такая медитация, начинающаяся с ежедневного повторения святого имени Кришны, совершается под руководством духовного учителя. На начальном этапе ученику трудно сосредоточиться на звуках мантры, однако систематическое изучение священных писаний и решимость достичь намеченной цели помогает даже на этой ранней стадии помнить о Кришне (смаранам). В своем стремлении не отвлекаться ни на что другое человек развивает способность к сосредоточению (дхарану). На следующем этапе он, узнав больше об играх Господа, учится размышлять непосредственно о Господе (дхьяна), постепенно приобретая опыт божественной реальности. Достигнув в этом совершенства, он учится постоянной медитации (дхрува-анусмрити); на этом этапе он уже способен весь день оставаться сосредоточенным на объекте медитации. На высшем уровне человек полностью погружается в размышления о Боге (самадхи) и непосредственно общается с Ним. Так открывается доступ в иную реальность. В процессе медитации жизненная энергия поднимается через чакры, энергетические центры тела, расположенные в следующем порядке: мула-дхара (чакра земли, «корневая» чакра), затем последовательно чакры воды, огня, воздуха, звука, света и мысли (см. рисунок). Подняв жизненную энергию до высшей чакры, йог достигает совершенства. Тот же эффект достигается в процессе повторения святых имен Бога. МАНДАЛЫ ЯНТРЫ. Мандалы — это графические диаграммы, в которые вложен эзотерический смысл. Их делают из дерева или бронзы, а иногда рисуют на ткани и бумаге или собирают из сухих красок или цветных нитей на земле. Санскритское слово мандала означает «круг». Этот круг символизирует священное пространство, или микрокосм реальности. В центре мандалы находится бинду, маленькая точка, — центр вселенной. Цель того, кто медитирует на мандалу, — дойти до центра и обрести таким образом духовное просветление. Узоры мандалы представляют собой замысловатый лабиринт из треугольников и квадратов: путешествие к центру вселенной обещает быть непростым. Психолог Карл Юнг (1875-1961) заинтересовался мандалами, когда многие из его пациентов стали рисовать сложные геометрические фигуры и орнаменты, увиденные ими во сне. Юнг несколько раз ездил в Индию и пришел к выводу, что мандалы существуют в «коллективном бессознательном» человечества. Древние ведические тексты, в которых впервые упоминаются мандалы, он называл «весьма важной областью исследований» и призывал к дальнейшему изучению этого предмета. Вайшнавы редко медитируют на мандалы; как правило, этим занимаются йоги и имперсоналисты. Совершенствуясь в такой медитации, йог пытается охватить созна- нием весь космос и слиться с ним. Однако существуют и вайшнавские мандалы; в их узорах представлены Кришна и самые дорогие Ему преданные. Цель медитации на эти мандалы — войти в лилу Кришны в духовном мире. Самыми распространенными примерами вайшнавских мандол являются Враджа-мандала — схематическое изображение священной земли Вриндавана, где Кришна проводит Свои нескончаемые духовные игры, и Раса-мандала — эзотерический план местности, где Он танцует с гопи. Если мандала является визуальным альтер эго мантры, она называется янтрой. Янтры обычно используются в поклонении Богине. Рисунок янтр представляет собой чрезвычайно сложные геометрические фигуры из налагающихся друг на друга треугольников, кругов и квадратов. В разных частях янтры начертаны односложные мантры, образующие «вербальное тело» Богини. Бинду, или точка в центре, представляет собой основное свойство объекта поклонения. Встречаются и вайшнав-ские янтры, в которых объектом медитации является Лакшми, супруга Вишну. Есть также янтра, в центре которой находятся Радха и Кришна на лотосе, а ближайший круг лепестков образуют гопи, самые близкие Их преданные. Цель янтря-медитации — увидеть свою связь с объектом поклонения (Богом или Его экспансиями) и познать Его как центр всего сущего. ИДОЛЫ и БОЖЕСТВА. В чем разница? Вайшнавизм признаёт существование трансцендентного и имманентного аспектов Бога. Господь трансцендентен, то есть Его бытие проходит в высшей духовной обители, и в то же время Он имманентен, то есть Он пребывает в сердцах всех живых существ. Еще один аспект Бога, признаваемый вайшнавами, — это мурти, скульптурный образ, или Божество. Бог проявляет Себя не только в виде Своих аватар, но и в изображениях. Вайшнавизм рассматривает Божество как «воплощение Бога в видимых образах». Британцы-колонизаторы, воспитанные в иудео-христианской традиции, восприняли поклонение Божествам как нечто весьма странное и даже отталкивающее. Неудивительно, что Господа Джаганнатху они называли «индийским Молохом», видя в Нем идола, поклонение которым строго запрещается Библией. Но в ведической литературе проводятся четкие границы между идолами и Божествами. Индолог Диана Эк из Гарвардского университета пишет в своей книге «Индийский даршан: лицезрение божественного образа»: «Как слово „икона“ имеет значение „сходство", так и санскритские слова пратикрити и пратима указывают на сходство Божества с той личностью, которая отображена в Нем. Более распространенным термином, которым обозначают божественные образы, является санскритское слово мурти. У него много значений: очертания, предел, форма, тело, фигура, воплощение, явление, проявление. Мурти — это больше, чем просто „сходство": это Само Божество, принявшее видимый облик. В Упанишадах и „Бхагавад-гите" это слово указывает на то, что форма вмещает в себя суть объекта. Например, пламя — это мурти огня...» В санскритских текстах, называемых «Шильпа-шастра», содержатся детальные указания по изготовлению Божеств. Там подробно описаны Их позы, жесты, пропорции тела и т. д. — с тем чтобы божествен- ный образ был не просто плодом фантазии художника. Изучив указания священных книг, шильпы (ваятели) погружаются в глубокую медитацию и только после этого создают фигуры Божеств. По окончании работ проводится сложная церемония, в процессе которой Господа просят «наполнить скульптуру Своим божественным присутствием». Теперь Божество готово принимать поклонение, и Его устанавливают в храме, куда могут прийти все желающие. Люди созерцают Божество, а Божество смотрит на них. Это называется на санскрите даршан (букв, «лицезрение»). Поклонение Божествам. Скульптурный образ Бога — божественная аватара, это Сам Господь, вверивший Себя заботам людей. Божество — это гость свыше, и Ему должен быть оказан подобающий прием. В храмах для Него возжигают благовония и лампады, Ему подносят цветы и вкусные блюда, исполняют в Его честь гимны — все это радует и преданных, и Самого Господа. Более того, поклонение Божеству способствует возникновению любовных отношений между преданным и Богом. «Поклонение вайшнавов, — пишет Диана Эк, — не похоже на йогический процесс отстранения чувств от внешнего мира. Скорее наоборот: здесь чувства пробуждаются и тянутся к Божественному. Перед входом в храм всегда висит небольшой колокол, и тот, кто переступает порог святилища, ударяет в него, направляя тем самым всю свою энергию на Бога. В дар-шане утончается не только зрение — все остальные чувства тоже устремляются к Богу, возможно даже еще более интенсивно». Эк продолжает: «Изваяние, которое можно созерцать и омывать, которым можно восхищаться, к которому можно прикоснуться и которому можно воздать почести, — это не просто некий посредник между верующим и Богом, присваивающий себе то, что причитается Всевышнему. Нет, изваяние — это и есть Верховный Господь, та Его форма, которая облегчает и расширяет возможности тесного общения между верующим и Богом и способствует развитию глубоких эмоций при поклонении». Можно сказать, что желание Бога воплотиться в скульптурной форме является высшим выражением Его любви к человечеству. Об этом замечательно сказал Пиллаи Локачарья, великий учитель из школы Рамануджи: «Вот она, великая милость Господа: будучи свободным, Он связывает Себя узами; будучи независимым, Он ставит Себя в зависимость от служения преданных... Во всех других обстоятельствах человек принадлежит Богу. Но узрите высшее самопожертвование Ишвары Кришны: принимая облик мурти, Всемогущий становится собственностью преданного... Преданный носит Господа, обмахивает Его опахалом, кормит Его, играет с Ним: о да! — безграничное обрело границы, Бог стал таким, что каждая душа-дитя может притронуться к Нему, понять Его, полюбить Его». Язык. Индия — страна великого многообразия культур, поэтому не удивительно, что здесь так много языков и диалектов. В ее Конституции зафиксировано 18 официальных языков, а вообще, согласно последней переписи населения, в Индии говорят на 1600 языках и диалектах. Из всех языков особенно важными для вайшнавов являются хинди, бенгали, тамильский, ория, каннада и, конечно, санскрит. Языки Индии подразделяются на две основные группы: северные индоарийские (такие как хинди) и южные дравидийские (такие как тамильский, телугу, каннада). Санскрит, самый древний из индоарийских языков, считается прародителем многих европейских языков — например, греческого, латинского, немецкого, русского, литовского, а также множества языков Среднего Востока. Санскрит — это язык пророков и мудрецов. Как отмечает профессор религиоведения колледжа Франклина и Маршалла (Пенсильвания) Томас Дж. Хопкинс, «санскритские слова — это не просто условные обозначения явлении; они суть звуковые формы предметов, действий и свойств, связанные с соответствующей реальностью так же, как зрительные формы связаны со зрением; все отличие лишь в том, что те воспринимаются на слух». Санскрит называют деванагари (дева — «полубог», нагары — «город»), то есть «языком высших сфер». Санскрит (букв, «изысканный», «утонченный», «доведенный до совершенства») считается одним из древнейших языков мира. Есть две разновидности, два уровня, этого языка. На так называемом «древнем» санскрите составлены ведические гимны, в частности «Риг-веда». «Классический» (более простой) санскрит — это язык Пуран и эпосов. Впервые санскрит был систематизирован и описан за несколько сотен лет до нашей эры языковедом Панини. В наше время известны также его региональные диалекты, однако ранние формы этого языка остались средством общения ученых и храмовых служителей. Очень много священных текстов, написанных на санскрите, были в свое время переведены на другие языки. Это помогло людям, не владеющим санскритом, приобщиться к этой литературе. К примеру, пересказ на хинди санскритской «Рамаяны», «Рама-чарита-манаса», знают и любят в Индии все, равно как и переводы Пуран и эпосов на гуджарати, бенгали и хинди. Одежда. Одежда в Индии указывает на социальную или религиозную принадлежность, причем в разных регионах один и тот же стиль может слегка варьироваться. Традиционная одежда — цельная ткань, уложенная складками и изящно подогнутая. В современной Индии становятся все более популярными брюки, но и по сей день многие мужчины носят традиционные дхоти — кусок материи, свободно обернутый вокруг бедер и закрепленный на талии, и курту — длинную, свободного покроя рубашку. По тому, как завязано дхоти, можно судить, кем является мужчина — санньяси (монахом), брахмачари (учеником, соблюдающим обет безбрачия) или грихастхой (семьянином). У женщин самой популярной одеждой всегда было и остается сари — сложенный складками цельный кусок ткани. По тому, как укладывается сари, можно судить, из какой местности эта женщина. Цвет одежды указывает на положение человека в варнашраме. Саннъяси и брахмачари носят одежду шафранового цвета (указывающего на то, что они соблюдают обет безбрачия), а семейные мужчины — белую. Вдовы тоже носят белые одеяния и этим отличаются от замужних женщин, у которых сари яркие и узорчатые. У вайшнавов можно видеть на шее бусы, но это не обычные украшения, а знаки религиозных отличий. Например, трехрядные бусы из туласи свидетельствуют о том, что у человека есть духовный учитель (гуру). О религиозной принадлежности могут также говорить прическа и знаки на теле. Вайшнавы-монахи обычно бреют голову, оставляя лишь прядь волос на макушке. Этим они отличаются от буддистов и последователей Шанкары, которые выбривают голову полностью. По месторасположению пробора на голове индийской женщины можно судить, является ли она представительницей древнейшей профессии или целомудренной хранительницей домашнего очага. Знаки на лбу также свидетельствуют о некоторых социальных характеристиках женщины: замужние ставят в центре лба красную точку, бинди. Впрочем, в наши дни незамужние девушки тоже украшают свой лоб разноцветными бинди, не вкладывая в это никакого религиозного или социального смысла. Знаки, называемые тилаком (или тикой), наносятся на тело священной глиной или пастой из сандалового дерева — чанданой. Эти знаки, различающиеся по форме, помогают определить, к какой сампрадае (духовной династии) относится тот или иной человек. Поклонники Шивы носят на лбу трипундру— три горизонтальные линии, а вайшнавы — урдхвапундру, две вертикальные линии, соединенные снизу знаком в виде лепестка (см. рисунки). Согласно «Сканда-пуране», две вертикальные линии урдхвапундры (напоминающие по форме английскую букву U) символизируют след стопы Крншны, а небольшая треугольная отметина внизу — листик туласи; такие листики всегда украшают стопы Кришны. А в «Падма-пуране» говорится, что пространство между двумя вертикальными линиями урдхвапундры, символизирующими Брахму и Шиву, должно оставаться свободным, поскольку это обитель Вишну. Представители некоторых сампрадай рисуют на этом месте небольшую красную точку (бинду) или красную линию, символы богини удачи. Вайшнавы наносят тилак не только на лоб, но и на двенадцать других частей тела (энергетических центров). При нанесении тилака следует повторять особые имена Бога. Медитация на эти имена способствует пониманию того, что тело — это храм Вишну и что распоряжаться телом следует аккуратно. МАНТРЫ, ПРОИЗНОСИМЫЕ ПРИ НАНЕСЕНИИ ТИЛАКА. Вайшнав, нанося тилак на определенные места на теле, произносит соответствующие мантры, содержащие имена Бога. 1. Ом кешавайа намах. 2. Ом нарайанайа намах. 3. Ом мадхавайа намах. 4. Ом говиндайа намах. 5. Ом вишнаве намах. 6. Ом мадхусуданайа намах. 7. Ом тривикрамайа намах. 8. Ом ваманайа намах. 9. Ом шридхарайа намах. 10. Ом хришикешайа намах. 11. Ом падманабхайа намах. 12. Ом дамодарайа намах. 13. Ом васудевайа намах. Священная КОРОВА. В индийской религиозной традиции корове отводится особое место. «Я обращаюсь ко всем, кто слышит: причиняя боль корове, вы причиняете боль Матери-Земле и всему человечеству». (Риг-веда, 8.101.15). Несмотря на то что корова окружена почетом, ей не поклоняются как богине. Корову называют матерью, поскольку она, словно родная мать, поит человека молоком. В свое время Ганди сказал: «Для меня корова олицетворяет мир существ, о которых должен заботиться человек; корова помогает понять наше единство со всем сущим... Защищать ее — значит защищать всех существ, сотворенных Богом». Пять продуктов, получаемых от коровы (панча-гавья), — молоко, простокваша, ги (топленое масло), моча и навоз — обладают очищающим действием. Коровы играют ключевую роль в экономике Индии. К примеру, коровий навоз — это дешевое и эффективное удобрение. Кроме того, из навоза, уложенного в подземные резервуары, получают метан, который используется и для отопления домов, и для приготовления пищи. Коровий навоз является также незаменимым дезинфицирующим средством и может использоваться в медицинских целях. Кришна души не чает в коровах. Его так и зовут: Гопала («пастушок»), Говинда («дарующий радость коровам»); в этих именах — вся Его любовь к этим удивительным животным. Сами названия святой земли Кришны в этом мире (Врадж, «пастбище») и Его обители в трансцендентном мире (Голока, «планета коров») раскрывают Его отношения с этими созданиями. Любовь Кришны к коровам прославляется во всей ведической литературе. Поэтому неудивительно, что Веды придают такое большое значение ахимсе (доброму отношению ко всем живым существам) — особенно защите коров. В ведическом словаре «Нигханту» приводится девять санскритских эпитетов коровы. Три из них — это агхнья («та, которую запрещено убивать»), ахи («та, которую следует уберечь от насильственной смерти») и адити («та, которую запрещено ранить»), В «Махабхарате» сказано: «Корову называют агхнья; само это имя указывает на то, что корову ни в коем случае нельзя убивать. Как можно поднимать на нее руку?! Несомненно, тот, кто убивает корову или быка, совершает самое отвратительное преступление» (Шанти-парва, 262.47). Вегетарианство. Достаточно беглого знакомства с произведениями традиционной религиозной литературы Индии, чтобы убедиться в том, что вегетарианство в этой культуре было стандартной диетой. В «Ману-смрити» (5.49), ведическом своде правил для человечества, говорится: «Пусть человек хорошо подумает, откуда берется мясная пища, пусть он вспомнит о жестокости, с которой режут живых существ, и пусть он раз и навсегда откажется от поедания плоти». В этой же книге (6.12) отмечается: «Мясоедение сопряжено с убийством и вследствие этого ведет к кармическому рабству (бандхе) ». Один из героев «Махабхараты», великий воин Бхишма, объясняет Юдхиштхире, старшему из Пандавов, что плоть животного подобна плоти собственного сына и что мясоедение отвратительно. Брахманы Древней Индии возвели чистоту в ранг божественного, но в «Махабхарате» подчеркивается, что даже «нечистая» пища не так ужасна, как мясо. Далее в «Махабхарате» говорится: «Мясоедение есть путь в темнейшие сферы бытия. Такой образ питания порождает невежество и болезни». Там же объясняется, что здоровые вегетарианские блюда насыщены энергией благости и потому очищают сознание и увеличивают продолжительность жизни. Ведическая литература не ограничивается рассуждениями о преимуществах вегетарианства. Согласно ведическим канонам, человек должен предлагать всю свою пищу Богу: «Чем бы ты ни занимался, что бы ты ни ел, какие бы ни приносил дары, что бы ни отдавал и какую бы аскезу ни совершал, — говорит Господь Кришна, — делай это как подношение Мне» (Бхагавад-гита, 9.27). Однако из этого не следует, что предлагать можно что угодно. В «Гите» перечислены компоненты для предложения: «Если человек с любовью и преданностью поднесет Мне лист, цветок, плод или немного воды, Я непременно приму его подношение» (Бхагавад-гита, 9.26). Другие ведические писания также указывают на то, что пища человека должна состоять из фруктов, овощей, зерна, орехов и молочных продуктов. Те, кто следует принципам, изложенным в «Бхагавад-гите», воздерживаются от употребления мяса (в том числе мяса птицы), рыбы и яиц, ибо такую пищу не рекомендуют употреблять ни священные писания, ни ведические пророки. Пища, предложенная Господу, называется прасад (букв, «милость Господа»), В «Бхагавад-гите» говорится: «Преданные слуги Господа освобождаются от всех видов греха, ибо едят пищу, которая была принесена в качестве подношения Господу. Те же, кто готовит пищу ради того, чтобы самим наслаждаться ею, воистину вкушают один лишь грех» (Бхагавад-гита, 3.13). В большинстве храмов Индии вегетарианскую пищу, предложенную Богу (прасад), бесплатно раздают толпам паломников. В свое время Нарада Муни, один из прославленных ведических мудрецов, вступил на духовный путь просто благодаря тому, что вкусил пищу, предложенную Господу. Большой вклад в распространение вегетарианства сегодня вносит ИСККОН (Международное общество сознания Кришны). Во всех храмах и ресторанах ИСККОН гостям предлагают только прасад, освященные вегетарианские блюда. РАЗМЫШЛЕНИЯ НА ТЕМУ. «На мой взгляд, вегетарианский образ жизни (...) способен самым благоприятным образом повлиять на все человечество». — Альберт Эйнштейн. «Пока люди убивают животных, они будут уничтожать и друг друга. Тот, кто сеет семена убийства и жестокости, не пожнет плодов радости и любви». — Пифагор. «Надо же: человека, который хочет убить тигра, называют бравым охотником, а тигра, нападающего на человека, — свирепым хищником». — Дж. Бернард Шоу. «Туша коровы или овцы, лежащая на пастбище, считается падалью. Но такая же туша, освежеванная в лавке мясника, выдается за пищу». — Дж. Г. Келлогг. «Мясоедение уничтожает семя великого сострадания». — Махапаринирвана-сутра (буддийский трактат). «Любое неподобающее отношение к жизни, любое пренебрежение жизнью, безразличие к жизни или попытка прервать жизнь — это еще один шаг к нашему обручению со смертью. Человек должен размышлять каждую минуту о том, куда он держит путь. Последствия неверного выбора еще никогда не были столь необратимыми, как сегодня. Никогда еще библейское предостережение не звучало столь актуально: — Эрих Фромм. „Жизнь и смерть предложил я тебе, благословение и проклятие. Избери жизнь, дабы жил ты и потомство твое“ (Второзаконие, 30:19)». «Величие нации и уровень ее нравственности могут быть измерены тем, как ее представители обращаются с животными». — М. К. Ганди. Праздники. Невообразимые одежды, замысловатые обряды, песни, танцы, представления и слоны в шитых золотом накидках — Индию по праву можно назвать «страной праздников». Вайшнавские праздники своей яркостью не уступают обычным народным гуляниям, однако, какими бы пестрыми они ни были, это прежде всего события духовные. В Индии праздники приходятся почти на каждый день. Они могут отмечаться как при большом скоплении людей (такие церемонии называются махотсава — «великие торжества»), так и в узком кругу. К примеру, Кумбха-мела, самый многолюдный религиозный праздник в мире, собирает миллионы аскетов и паломников, в то время как церемония первого кормления ребенка твердой пищей (анна-прашана) требует присутствия лишь отца и матери. На праздниках и праздничных церемониях люди проводят очистительные обряды, получают благословения святых, внимают словам священных писаний и просто веселятся, забыв на время о своих серых буднях. Точные даты вайшнавских праздников рассчитывают по лунному календарю, поэтому один и тот же праздник каждый год приходится на разные дни григорианского календаря. Вайшнавские праздники исполнены глубокого смысла и потому духовно обогащают всех, кто принимает в них участие. Ниже приводится краткий перечень наиболее значительных событий. На месяц магха (конец января — начало февраля) выпадает Магха-мела, вайшнавский аналог Кумбха-мелы, только гораздо меньший по масштабам. В этом же месяце незадолго до наступления месяца пхалгуна (конец февраля — начало марта) повсюду в Индии широко отмечается один из самых крупных праздников — Маха-Шиваратри. Хотя Маха-Шиваратри не является строго вайшнавским праздником, многие вайшнавы приходят в этот день в храмы Шивы и склоняются перед этим великим преданным Кришны. На месяц пхалгуна по индийскому календарю выпадают два праздника: Гаура-пурнима (День явления Шри Чайтаньи Махапрабху) и Холи (праздник прихода весны). Во время Холи люди с большим энтузиазмом обрызгивают друг друга разноцветными, разведенными в воде красками. Такие развлечения напоминают участникам об одной из вечных игр Кришны с гопи. В месяц чайтра (конец марта — начало апреля) празднуется день явления Рамачандры. В этот день декламируется и разыгрывается на подмостках история Ситы и Рамы. В конце апреля — начале мая все готовятся к празднику, связанному с явлением Нрисимхадевы, одного из воплощений Господа в устрашающем облике Человекольва. Этот знаменитый праздник — Нрисимха-чатурдаши — отмечают в месяц вайшакха. В этот день вспоминают историю о святом мальчике Прахладе и его преданности Господу Нрисимхе. В месяц джъештха (конец мая — начало июня) празднуется Будда-пурнима, день рождения Будды и одновременно день его просветления и вхождения в нирвану. Вайшнавы считают Будду одним из воплощений Вишну и потому также участвуют в этом празднике. Ашадха (конец июня — начало июля) — это месяц, когда в городе Пури проходит Ратха-ятра, грандиозный праздник колесниц, который благодаря усилиям Международного общества сознания Кришны (ИСККОН) проводится теперь и во многих других городах мира. На жаркий летний месяц шра-вана (конец июля — начало августа) приходится Нага-панчами — празд- ник, прославляющий Балараму (старшего брата Кришны) в Его образе громадного змея Шеши, на котором возлежит Сам Господь Вишну. Бхадра (конец августа — начало сентября) — это месяц, когда празднуется Кришна-Джанмаштами (явление Господа Кришны). В этот же месяц празднуется Радхаштами, день явления Радхи, вечной возлюбленной Шри Кришны. Другой интересный фестиваль этого месяца — Ганеша-чатуртхи, день полубога Ганеши. В месяц ашвина (конец сентября — начало октября) проводится Дурга-пуджа и целая вереница других торжеств, которые заканчиваются празднованием победы над Раваной, главным злодеем в «Рамаяне». Праздники этого месяца символизируют победу добра над злом, и потому в это время повсюду на улицах Индии видны огромные пылающие чучела вероломного Раваны. Карттика (конец октября — начало ноября) — это священный месяц вайшнавской махотсавы, во время которой отмечается Дивали, Праздник Огней. В этот же месяц проходит Говардхана-пуджа — праздник в честь событий, иллюстрирующих власть Шри Кришны над всеми полубогами. Перечисленные выше даты — лишь капли из безбрежного океана вайшнавских праздников; их великое множество, и участие в них — священный долг всех, кто идет по пути преданности Богу. ГУНЫ — свойства ПРИРОДЫ. Концепция трех свойств материальной природы является неотъемлемой частью вайшнавского мировоззрения. Материальное существование рассматривается в терминах , раджаса и тамаса. Саттва — это благость, добродетель; раджас — активность, страсть, безудержность; тамас — инертность, невежество. Слово гуна буквально означает «нить, веревка». Подразумевается, что благость, страсть и невежество — это веревки, привязывающие нас к материальному миру. Эти свойства проявляются во всем, что мы видим, слышим, пробуем на вкус, осязаем и обоняем. По сути дела, весь мир состоит из различных сочетаний этих свойств, и гуны, подобно основным цветам — красному, синему и желтому, могут образовывать бесчисленное множество вариантов. Саттва связана с добродетелью и такими качествами, как мудрость, радость и альтруизм; раджас — с амбициозностью, алчностью, разочарованием и злобой, а тамас — с инертностью, леностью и заблуждением. Например, в системе варнашрамы считается, что брахманы находятся под влиянием благости, кшатрии ведомы страстью, вайшьи подвержены воздействию страсти и невежества одновременно, а шудры погружены в невежество. Три свойства нередко описываются так: саттва — просветление и умиротворение; раджас— импульс к действию; тамас— невежество и апатия. Каждым из этих свойств управляет определенная экспансия Бога: Сам Вишну, Верховный Господь, поддерживающий материальный космос, управляет благостью; Брахма, полубог-творец, повелевает страстью; Шива, разрушитель, господствует над невежеством. Разные люди находятся под влиянием того или иного свойства материальной природы, что обусловливает манеру их поведения. Поняв, как эти свойства воздействуют на живое существо, как они влияют на его сознание, человек может обрести спокойствие и счастье. Все же необходимо стремиться к полному освобождению от воздействия всех трех гун, даже гуны благости. Хотя благость проявляется в самых лучших материальных качествах, эти качества остаются материальными и являются, как писал индолог А. Л. Бэшем, «последним пороком благородного разума, принуждающим душу цепляться за мудрость и радость, вместо того чтобы полностью отдаться познанию Бога». Систематический анализ гун дается в «Бхагавад-гите», где этой теме посвящены 100 из 700 ее стихов. Согласно «Гите», Бог, создатель гун, находится над ними (7.13), чего нельзя сказать о крошечной душе (14.5). В четырнадцатой главе «Гиты» дается общая характеристика гун и подчер-кивается, как важно осознать их влияние и возвыситься над ними. В семнадцатой главе описано, как свойства материальной природы обусловливают веру человека, виды жертвоприношений и аскезы, выбор его пищи и даже привычку одаривать тех или иных людей. «Гита» сосредоточивает наше внимание на особенностях трех гун и помогает понять, как под их воздействием формируется тот или иной тип личности. ТРИ свойства материальной природы в других традициях. В других традициях также есть подробные описания трех свойств и соответствующих им типов личности. Так, Платон говорил о разумной душе, деятельной душе и потребительной душе. Под этим он подразумевал соответственно интеллектуального, мыслящего человека, чрезмерно горячего и экспансивного человека и эгоцентричного хвастуна. Платон признавал, что признаки всех трех типов могут присутствовать в каждом конкретном индивидууме, но, как и в случае с тремя гунами, какой-то один признак будет неизбежно преобладать. В некоторых школах современной медицины различают три типа телосложения: эктоморфное (худощавое), мезоморфное (с нормально развитой мускулатурой) и эндоморфное (тучное). Считается, что каждому из этих типов телосложения соответствует определенный склад психики: церебротонический (ориентированный на мозг), соматотонический (ориентированный на тело) и висцеротонический (ориентированный на внутренние органы). Профессор философии Университета штата Висконсин (г. Стивенс-Пойнт) A. Л. Герман отмечает, что, хотя такая таксономия не прямо соответствует трем свойствам материальной природы, между ними существует достаточно много сходства и это заслуживает дальнейших исследований. Герман отмечает, что в «Гите» содержится глубокий психологический анализ типов людей и соответствующих этим типам реакций на материальный мир. Аюрведа. Аюрведа («наука жизни») — это древняя система врачевания, в которой используются целебные свойства трав и других природных ингредиентов. Основы Аюрведы были изложены в «Атхарва-веде» пятьдесят веков назад. Считается, что Аюрведу дал людям Дханвантари, воплощение Вишну. Аюрведические трактаты содержат необычайно подробные сведения о сложных методах лечения. Двадцать пять столетий назад Аюрведа была систематизирована мудрецами Чаракой и (Сушрутой. Сушрута, родоначальник аюрведической хирургии, проводил операции на мозге, делал кесарево сечение, удалял катаракту. Их трактаты, «Чарака-самхита» и «Сушрута-самхита», дошли до наших дней. В них подробно изложена медицинская наука, и они пользуются громадным уважением, поскольку их авторы, древние врачи, были просветленными мудрецами (риши), которые достигли проницательности с помощью медитации и так обрели способность понимать работу внутренних механизмов человеческого тела. Чтобы убедиться в ценности этих откровений, достаточно сравнить их с открытиями современной медицины (в ведических трактатах, к примеру, в деталях описано внутриутробное развитие плода). Аюрведа содержит обширные сведения по различным разделам медицины: педиатрии, акушерству, гинекологии, терапии, отоларингологии, анестезиологии, протезиро- ванию, пластической хирургии и многим другим. Аюрведические врачи считают, что психосоматические различия обусловлены преобладанием одной из трех дош, особых систем внутри человеческого тела, называемых на санскрите вата (воздух, ветер), питта (огонь, желчь) и капха (земля, слизь). А все болезни, согласно Аюрведе, возникают из-за нарушения баланса между этими тремя составляющими. Аюрведа гласит, что здоровье можно восстановить, приведя доши в равновесие. Нужный эффект достигается с помощью индивидуально подобранной диеты, правильного режима дня, гигиены, благоприятной среды, позитивного мышления и т.д. Использование пищи и трав в лечебных целях — это и есть основа аюрведической науки; лечебные средства назначаются каждому индивидуально, в зависимости от типа тела (телесной конституции человека). К сожалению, в самой Индии, которая подвергалась иноземным завоеваниям и переживала гражданские конфликты, к Аюрведе с течением времени стали обращаться все реже. Однако не так давно она снова обрела признание. В настоящее время Аюрведа изучается в сотнях индийских университетов, а в США открыта школа аюрведических хирургов под названием «Общество Сушруты». Ведическая АСТРОЛОГИЯ. Астрология всегда была в Индии уважаемой наукой. Ведическое знание, помимо основного корпуса литературы, включает шесть анг, или дополнений. Одна из них — это Джьотиша, астрономия и астрология. Джьотиша (букв, «свет») описывает планеты, звезды и другие небесные тела. Древние индийские астрономы делили небесную сферу, окружающую Землю, на двенадцать частей, называемых раши («созвездие»). Каждое раши получило название в зависимости от того предмета или существа, которое оно напоминает. К примеру, первое созвездие, имеющее очертания барана, было названо Меша («баран») — в западной терминологии это Овен. Другие примеры: Ришабха («бык») —Телец, Симха («лев») — Лев. Когда тот или иной знак зодиака виден на горизонте данной местности, то человека, родившегося там в это время, называют родившимся под этим знаком. Ведическая астрология имеет пять разделов: джатака (гороскоп рождения), прашна (ответы на вопросы), варшапхала (годичный гороскоп), мухурта (выбор времени для начинаний), ятра (для повседневных дел). Каждый раздел астрологии использует свою методику вычислений. Методы ведической астрологии отличаются от методов, используе- мых западными астрологами, хотя между этими двумя школами есть некоторое сходство и определенная взаимосвязь. Различия наблюдаются также в приоритетах исследования каждой из школ: считается, что западная астрология более четко определяет типы личности и ее характерные черты, в то время как ведическая астрология более точно предсказывает события. Говорят, что опытный ведический астролог может , с помощью вычислений узнать карму индивида (действия, совершённых в прошлом) и, опираясь на это, предсказать его судьбу. В связи с этим важно отметить два следую щих обстоятельства. Во-первых, в настоящее время мало опытных ведических астрологов (необходимы долгие годы учебы, а также богатая интуиция). Во-вторых, вайшнавы воспринимают астрологические прогнозы и комментарии лишь как дополнение к основным ведическим знаниям. Астрология — не более чем подспорье, она не может претендовать на полное описание реальности. Вайшнавы считают, что все в этом мире находится во власти Кришны. Бог уважает свободную волю живого существа, и потому судьбу можно изменить. В Ведах говорится о правителях девяти главных планет: Буддха повелевает Меркурием, Шукра — Венерой, Чандра — Луной, Мангала — Марсом, Суръя — Солнцем, Гуру — Юпитером, Шани — Сатурном, Кету — Южным лунным узлом, Раху — Северным лунным узлом. ПРИКЛАДНАЯ АСТРОЛОГИЯ. Важным разделом астрологии является мухурта — вычисление подходящего времени для начала какого-либо дела. К примеру, существуют благоприятные и неблагоприятные моменты для начала бизнеса или для проведения свадебной церемонии. В Индусском университете (г. Бенарес) есть отделение Джьотиши, специалисты которого составляют астрологические календари на каждый год, точно вычисляя дни духовных праздников, ежегодных событий и благоприятных моментов для разного рода начинаний. Васту. «Васту-веда» — древнейшее на Земле искусство зодчества, от которого, как считается, произошел китайский фэн-шуй. Васту объясняет, каким образом должны быть спланированы города, расставлены в них здания и распределены помещения, чтобы минимизировать или полностью устранить влияние неблагоприятных энергий, вызывающих болезни и стрессовые состояния. Обе системы — и китайская, и индийская — придают особое значение жизненному воздуху, называемому на китайском ЧИ, а на санскрите — прана. Подобно тому как тай-чи или хатха-йога регулируют воздушные потоки в теле, Васту оптимизирует эти потоки в помещениях. Одним из важных и интересных инструментов традиции Васту является «Васту-Пуруша-мандала» — сакральный образ вписанного в квадрат или прямоугольник живого существа (в переводе с санскрита васту-пуруша — «божество пространства»), чья голова (лицом вниз) находится на северо-востоке, стопы — на юго-западе, а руки сложены так, что левый локоть упирается в северо-запад, а правый — в юго-восток. Этот квадрат или прямоугольник делится, в зависимости от типа проектируемого строения, на 81 или 64 клетки, каждая из которых, соотносясь с определенной частью тела Васту-Пуруши, указывает на идеальное местоположение тех или иных помещений. Кроме того, на плане фиксируются влияния природных стихий, находящихся под юрисдикцией ашта-дик-палов, полубогов, хранителей направлений. Таким образом пространство обретает исполненную глубокого смысла персонализацию, что является важной чертой ведической теологии. «Васту-веда» дает указания, как функционально зонировать пространство, чтобы не беспокоить Васту-Пурушу. Также учитывается, какой именно полубог управляет данной стороной света. Например, Агни, полубог огня, управляет юго-востоком. Соответственно, кухня в доме должна располагаться именно там. А северо-восток находится под влиянием Шивы, который любит одаривать благословениями тех, кто идет по духовному пути. Там же, на северо-востоке, находится голова Васту-Пуруши. Поэтому лучшее место для алтаря или духовной практики — это северо-восток. Центральное пространство, называемое Брахмастаном («троном Брахмы, прародителя всех полубогов»), следует оставлять свободным: там не должно быть несущих стен, колонн, тяжелой мебели, водопровода или санузлов, поскольку через эту зону в здание поступает жизненная энергия — прана. «Васту-веда» определяет не только правильное расположение помещений, но и топографические предпочтения и даже наилучшее место входа. Вход следует делать на севере или востоке, потому что именно там располагаются самые могущественные и светлые хранители, а также голова Пуруши. Топографический уровень здесь должен быть ниже, чем на остальных направлениях, а пространство перед входом — широким. И напротив, юг и запад должны быть приподнятыми по уровню, тяжелыми и наглухо закрытыми. Так можно нейтрализовать неблагоприятные энергии в этих секторах, в которых располагаются более суровые полубоги, а также стопы Пуруши. Таким образом, целью проектирования, согласно Васту, является создание максимально гармоничной среды обитания человека, в которой учтены законы явной и тонкой природы пространства. В отличие от принятых на Западе принципов архитектуры, Васту не останавливается на функционализме и комфорте и не превращает концептуальность архитектуры в самоцель. Ведический архитектор прежде всего принимает во внимание перспективу духовного развития тех, кто будет жить в проектируемом здании. МАНТРЫ ГАЯТРИ. Тысячелетиями на берегах священных рек Индии мудрецы и святые повторяли сокровенные мантры, известные под общим названием мантры гаятри. До сих пор брахманы садятся в традиционную позу лотоса на берегу Ганги и устремляют свой взор на бесконечные волны реки. Намотав на большой палец правой руки священный шнур (упавиту), они повторяют про себя тайные слоги, которые слышны лишь им и Господу. Это мантра Брахма-гаятри; ее должны знать все брахманы и вайшнавы. Мантры гаятри сокровенны. Духовный учитель шепчет их в правое ухо ученику, и писания предупреждают, что мантры, которые не были получены этим способом бесполезны. Поэтому мы не воспроизводим их на страницах данной книги. В главной мантре выражается почтение Солнцу, и повторяется она три раза в день: на восходе, в полдень и на закате. В традиции вайшнавов Солнце является символом Бога, поскольку оно, подобно Богу, освещает все сущее. Кроме Брахма-гаятри, Гаудия-вайшнавы повторяют две мантры-молитвы, обращенные к гуру, две — обращенные к Чайтанье Махапрабху и две — обращенные к Кришне. Иногда все эти семь мантр называют мантрами гаятри, хотя обычно мантра причисляется к мантрам гаятри лишь в том случае, если содержит слова видмахе (обращение к объекту медитации), дхимахи (путь) и прачодаят (цель). Интересно, что «Шримад-Бхагаватам» также содержит три структурные части: самбандху («видмахе»), абхидхею («дхимахи») и прайоджану («прачодаят»). Можно сказать, что гаятри и «Шримад-Бхагаватам» имеют общее предназначение — провести человека по пути освобождения. Лишь четыре из семи мантр, повторяемых вайшнавами, в строгом смысле слова являются гаятри-мантрами. Однако три других тоже чрезвычайно важны. Первые две из них — это вводные молитвы, обращенные к гуру и Шри Чайтанье Махапрабху, а третья, Гопала-мантра, представля- ет собой одну из важнейших мантр духовной традиции Гаудия-вайшнавов. В Гопала-мантре воспеваются гопи и их ни с чем не сравнимая любовь к Кришне. Глубокая медитация на каждую нз этих мантр дарует человеку ясность сознания и благость, что позволяет ему более эффективно практиковать медитацию на маха-мантру: Харе Кришна, Харе Кришна, Кришна Кришна, Харе Харе / Харе Рама, Харе Рама, Рама Рама, Харе Харе. «Я — слог „ом“ в ведических мантрах». — Господь Кришна (Бхагавад-гита, 7.8). Согласно Упанишадам, ом — это звуковое воплощение Всевышнего, безличный Брахман в образе звука. Хотя утверждается, что ом не имеет конкретного лексического значения, побуквенный анализ все же позволяет сказать несколько слов о его смысле. В этом слоге три буквы: первая (а) и последняя (у) гласные и последняя согласная (м) санскритского алфавита. Поэтому аум — это совершенное слово, выражающее все истины, которые только можно передать словами. Говорится также, что а означает бодрствующее сознание, у— дремлющее сознание, а м — сознание в состоянии глубокого сна. Таким образом, аум представляет собой все состояния сознания. Духовная традиция Индии, в частности вайшнавская, предлагает следующее истолкование мистического слога аум: а (а-кара) — это Кришна, извечный источник всех энергий; у (у-кара) — это Радхарани, духовная энергия наслаждения Господа, олицетворение всех божественных энергий; м (ма-кара) — это совокупность всех живых существ (джив), предназначение которых состоит в том, чтобы целиком отдавать себя служению Господу. Таким образом, для вайшнавов ом — это суть духовной энергии и вся полнота бытия. 3ВУК. Некоторые ведические тексты можно без преувеличения назвать учебниками по акустике. В них объясняется, каким образом звук может помочь в достижении духовных целей. Подобные концепции не чужды и другим культурам мира. В летописях различных стран, таких, например, как Египет или Ирландия, рассказывается о временах, когда звуковые вибрации, лежащие в основе нашей вселенной, использовались духовно развитыми людьми на благо всего человечества. В священных книгах вайшнавов говорится, что космос возник благодаря божественному звуку: «Из звука Его вышло мироздание» (Брихад-араньяка-упанишад, 1.2.4). «Веданта-сутра» подчеркивает, что высшее духовное освобождение обретается через звук (анавриттих шабдат). Изначальный звук называется шабда-брахман («Бог-Слово»), С этим понятием тесно связано другое — нада-брахман («Бог-Звук»), Нада — санскритское слово, означающее «звук»; оно ведет нас к другому термину — нади, что переводится как «поток сознания». Об этой взаимосвязи говорится в «Риг-веде», самой древней из Вед. Таким образом, в древнейшей индийской литературе указывается на связь между звуком и сознанием. Ведические тексты описывают звук как важнейшее средство обретения высшего, духовного сознания. Мантры, или священные звуки, предназначены для того, чтобы помочь человеку пробиться сквозь низшие уровни сознания (чувственный, ментальный и интеллектуаль- ный), обрести духовную чистоту и достичь просветления. Звучание различных букв, в особенности букв санскритского алфавита как показывают исследования, влияет на ум, разум и слуховой аппарат. Мантры питают семь энергетических центров (чакр) человеческого тела и благотворно воздействуют на три тонких канала (ида, питала и сушумна), по которым движется наша жизненная энергия (прана), помогая таким образом человеку достичь духовных высот. НЕСЛЫШИМЫЙ МИР ЗВУКОВ. Атакуемый со всех сторон самыми разнообразными видами звуков, человек в наше время утратил подлинную способность слышать. Следует также вспомнить, что мы по самой своей природе не воспринимаем некоторую часть известного нам спектра вибраций: человек абсолютно глух к звукам, имеющим частотность свыше 20 000 Гц. Но некоторые животные, например собаки и кошки, способны слышать звуки, имеющие частоту до 60 000 Гц, а грызуны, летучие мыши, киты и дельфины могут издавать и воспринимать звуки, частота которых превышает 100 000 Гц. Несмотря на то что мы неспособны слышать звуки определенной частоты, наш слух все же не настолько слаб, как зрение. Кэтрин Ле Ми в своей книге «Пой!» (Chant, pp. 28-29. — New York: Bell Tower Publishing, 1994) пишет: «Слух... как видно из опыта, связан с сердцем. Музыка и вообще звуки влияют на нас самым непосредственным образом. То, что мы видим, не вызывает в нас такой глубокой реакции, как то, что мы слышим. Это можно объяснить тем, что наши органы зрения могут k воспринимать лишь чуть меньше i одной октавы, от инфракрасного до ультрафиолетового, тогда как наши органы слуха воспринимают примерно восемь октав, то есть звуки частотностью от 60 до 16 000 Гц (колебаний в секунду). Мы воспринимаем звуковую частоту как тон, а частоту световых волн как цвет. Частота световых волн гораздо выше, чем частота звуковых колебаний, а чем выше частота волны, тем меньше, как известно, ее проникающая способность. К примеру, лист картона легко может защитить нас от света, но для того, чтобы создать изоляцию от звука, потребуется толстая стена, и чем ниже тон звука, тем лучше он проходит через изоляц ию. Мы очень тонко воспринимаем звук, однако восприни маем мы его не только органами слуха, но и органами осязания; влияние звука ощущают на себе все органы нашего тела». Ученые доказали, что наши органы чувств несовершенны и ограниченны и что существует целый мир ощущений, выходящих за пределы возможностей человеческих органов чувств. В книгах вайшнавов также говорится об огра ниченности зрения и слуха; также там описывается малоизвестная категория звуков — духовный звук. Повторение святых имен БОГА. «Меня не найти в духовном царстве или в сердцах йогов; Я там, о Нарада,где Мои преданные славят Меня!» (слова Кришны из «Падма-пураны»). Вайшнавы приводят интересное сравнение: позвав спящего по имени, мы можем разбудить его; так и любой человек может очнуться ото сна обусловленной, материальной жизни, повторяя имена Бога. Вайшнав-ские писания призывают: «Повторяйте святое имя, повторяйте святое имя, повторяйте святое имя Господа! В эту эпоху раздоров нет иного пути, нет иного пути, нет иного пути к духовному просветлению» (Брихан-Нарадия-пурана, 3.8.126). В вайшнавской литературе подчеркивается важность повторения святых имен Бога: «Слава и хвала тем, чей язык повторяет Твое святое имя! Их следует почитать, даже если они появились на свет в семьях собакоедов. Люди, повторяющие Твое святое имя, несомненно, уже совершили все аскезы и огненные жертвоприношения и обрели все добродетели. Чтобы получить возможность повторять Твое святое имя, они должны были совершать омовения в святых местах паломничества, изучать Веды и выполнять все предписания шастр» (Бхагава-там, 3.33.7). «Святое имя Кришны, исполненное духовного блаженства, дарует все благословения, ибо имя это — Сам Кришна, источник вечного наслаждения. Имя Кришны совершенно; оно позволяет испытать радость духовных взаимоотношений. Святое имя нельзя даже сравнивать с чем-то материальным, ибо оно не менее могущественно, чем Сам Кришна. Оно не подвержено влиянию ни одного из видов материальной энергии, поскольку тождественно Кришне» (Падма-пурана, 3.21). Вайшнавы настоятельно рекомендуют всем повторять имена Бога. Этот процесс — важнейший метод духовного развития. Повторяя святые имена вполголоса (джапа), громко (киртан) или вместе с другими преданными (санкиртана), можно погрузиться в глубокую медитацию и испытать духовные эмоции. На стадии совершенства пение и повторение святых имен приводит к осознанию абсолютной природы Бога, то есть к пониманию того, что между обладателем имени и самим именем нет разницы. Сосредоточенность на абсолютной природе Кришны и Его имени — это краеугольный камень вайшнавского мистицизма; такое понимание — путь к высшей духовной любви. Заслуженный профессор Йельского университета Норвин Хейн, ставший очевидцем вдохновенного гаудия-вайшнавского киртана, подметил его наиболее яркие составляющие: «При исполнении священных гимнов каждая строка произносится сначала ведущим, а затем — всеми собравшимися, и так строка за строкой. Постепенно ведущий наращивает темп. Когда возможный предел достигнут, медитируюище начинают в унисон громко произносить каждую строку молитвы, быстро и ритмично хлопая в ладоши. Все раскачиваются в такт и полностью раскрепощаются. Их лица сияют. Перезвон небольших медных тарелочек, на которых играют аккомпаниаторы, пронизывает пение и сливается с ним. И вот достигнут предел мощного, захватывающего дух крещендо. Глаза горят, дыхание учащено, тела трепещут. Могущественный Бог — здесь!» 1. Примечание: 1. Norvin Hein, “Caitanya’s Ecstasies and the Theology of the Name,” in Hinduism: New Essays in the History of Religions, pp. 22-23. — Leiden: E.J.Brill, 1976. МАХА МАНТРА. Маха-мантра, или «великая песнь освобождения», называется в ведических писаниях самой сильной духовной формулой, поскольку в ней заключено могущество всех остальных мантр. Маха-мантра звучит так: Харе Кришна, Харе Кришна, Кришна Кришна, Харе Харе / Харе Рама, Харе Рама, Рама Рама, Харе Харе. Ведическая литература особенно рекомендует ее для нашей эпохи. Об этом говорится в «Брахманда-пуране», «Кали-сантарана-упанишад» и многих других ведических текстах. Смысл этой священное! мантры объясняется следующим образом: слово «Харе» относится к Господу Хари; это имя Кришны, в котором запечатлена Его способность устранять препятствия с пути Его преданных. Также слово «Харе» представляет собой звательный падеж от слова «Хара»; с этим именем обращаются к Матери Харе, Шримати Радхарани, божественной женской энергии. «Кришна» — это «всепривлекаю-щий»; имя указывает на Бога в Его изначальном облике. Слог криш означает «привлекательные черты Бога», а слог на — «духовное блаженство». Когда суффикс на добавляется к корню криш, образуется слово кришна, в переводе «Абсолютная Личность, доставляющая духовное наслаждение Своими привлекательными для всех качествами». Еще одно значение слова кришна выводится с помощью семантического анализа: криш — это синоним слова саттартха, «все сущее», а слог на соотносится со способностью Господа останавливать круговорот рождений и смертей. Отсюда еще одно понимание имени Кришны: Господь, который заключает в Себе все сущее и помогает обусловленным душам вырваться из мучительной череды рождений и смертей. «Рама» может относиться как к Балараме (старшему брату Кришны), так и к Господу Рамачандре, одному из воплощений Кришны. Иногда под именем Рама понимается Радха-Рамана-Рама, «тот, кто доставляет удовольствие Шримати Радхарани», то есть Сам Кришна. В маха-мантре, состоящей из самых могущественных имен Господа, заключены все аспекты трансцендентной реальности. Маха-мантру можно также перевести в виде молитвы: «О Господь! О божественная энергия Господа! Прошу, займите меня служением Вам». Послесловие. Вайшнавизм приходит на запад. Пятьсот лет назад Шри Чайтанья предсказал, что имена Кришны будут слышны во всех городах и деревнях мира. В начале XX века об этом же говорил Шрила Бхактивинода Тхакур: «Настанет время, когда англичане, французы, русские, немцы, американцы поднимут знамена и, прославляя Кришну, станут петь Его имена». История знает несколько попыток познакомить Запад с вайшнавизмом. Сам Бхактивинода писал книги по вайшнавской философии на английском языке и отослал несколько своих работ на Запад. В конце XIX — начале XX века такие светочи литературы и науки, как Торо и Эмерсон, которых называли «американскими трансценденталистами», заинтересовались санскритом и Ведами. Западные ученые тех лет порадовали публику множеством переводов прежде неизвестных текстов, что позволило людям всего мира ближе познакомиться с культурой, процветающей на берегах Ганги. Все это было провозвестником вайшнавского ренессанса. Впрочем, первое знакомство западных людей с подлинной Индией состоялось гораздо раньше. Археологические находки свидетельствуют, что Гелиодор, греческий посол в Индии (II век до н.э.), установил в Центральной Индии колонну, на которой начертал, что считает себя бхагаватой, то есть преданным Бхагавана (Кришны). Томас Хопкинс, профессор религиоведения в колледже Франклина и Маршалла, высказывает предположение, что, помимо Гелиодора, были и другие западные преданные Кришны. В начале XX века на Запад пришли учения, представлявшие собой упрощенные варианты индуизма и буддизма. Сейчас это называется Нью-Эйдж. Многие исследователи, такие как Дональд Лопез и Хьюстон Смит, с сожалением отмечают, что западные аналоги буддизма и индуизма лишены множества традиционных понятий, ценностей и методов. Компромиссы были допущены ради популяризации этих школ, однако это исказило изначальные учения до неузнаваемости, так что в наше время настоящие буддийские монахи или индийские йоги не сразу поймут, чем занимаются западные люди в клубах и федерациях, названных именами соответствующих духовных традиций. Сейчас во многих колледжах и университетах вайшнавизм изучают на высоком научном уровне, однако выпускники этих курсов не воспринимают полученные знания всерьез — редко кто встает на путь преданности Кришне. В тридцатые годы XX века Шрила Бхактисиддханта Сарасвати Тхакур, духовный учитель Его Божественной Милости А. Ч. Бхактиведанты Свами Прабхупады, отправлял нескольких своих учеников в Европу с целью познакомить западный мир с подлинной вайшнавской философией, однако почва была неподготовленной и это начинание не принесло плодов. Переломным стал 1966 год. Летом того года Его Божественная Милость А.Ч. Бхактиведанта Свами Прабхупада (1896-1977) основал духовное движение, которое было призвано передать западному человеку вайшнавизм целиком, без компромиссов и упрощений. Его миссия увенчалась успехом: по всему миру открыты сотни настоящих вайшнавских храмов, ведических школ и вегетарианских ресторанов, основаны фермы с натуральным хозяйством по ведическому образцу, напечатаны на восьмидесяти языках миллионы книг по вайшнавской философии; все это стало возможным благодаря усилиям Шрилы Прабхупады и его последователей. Личность Шрилы Прабхупады, его духовная чистота и непритворное сострадание до сих пор остаются источником вдохновения для сотен и тысяч людей самых разных национальностей и культур. Он сделал поистине невозможное: то, чего не смогли сделать ни Гелиодор, ни трансценденталисты начала XX века, ни ранние миссионеры. Именно Шрила Прабхупада воплотил в жизнь предсказание Шри Чайтаньи Махапрабху, именно он подарил миру неизвестное сокровище Индии.